When We Were Young English Version
by asveff
Summary: Ana and Christian meet at High School and they start developing a relationship. Story inspired by tbeans3 with High School Better. Little drama and no cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS FIRST, PLEASE.**

I wrote this story in Spanish and was asked to translate it to English, which I'm happy to do. But English is not my first language so if you find something weird or wrong, please let me know so I can correct it. Also if there's someone who would like to help me **checking** the translation before updating a new chapter I'll be very thankfull. I'm a translator English-Spanish myself, but not Spanish-English which is more complicated.

The original story is already in this site under the same name and is complete in case you want to take a look at it in Spanish.

This is story was inspired by **tbeans3** with her story **High School Better** , if you haven't read it yet go and do it, it's really good.

 **All or most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 15th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

Today I start my senior year at Bellevue Private High School. As usual nothing new happens, most of the students live in the area and we all have met in social meetings that we attend with our parents, it means that for twelve years, since elementary school, we practically have seen the same faces.

I'm a very introverted boy and I don't like talking about myself. I was adopted when a was four. Because of the nightmares and marks I have in my body I can tell my first years in life weren't the best, and that's the reason I suffer from haphephobia. For an hormonal-18-year-old-boy that can't be good, I rather live in my private world than risking someone touching me by accident. I'm going to die a virgin!

My parents are Carrick and Grace. I have an older brother, Elliot, he's about to finish his studies at MIT, and a younger sister, Mia, she's a sophomore. My siblings are adopted as me, but they were newborns, so they just have good memories. Besides all of that I feel lucky, the Greys have accepted me as one of their own since I was a child and they have gave me love and comprehension, even when I thought I didn't deserve it.

When I was 14-15 I suffered from depression, I discovered alcohol and drugs and they gave some released for a while, they allowed me to forget about the awful nightmares and thoughts I used to have, until my parents realized that I was spending my monthly payments in that and find out about the missing bottles of alcohol at home; they took away all my resources and they put me in a rehab clinic for two months. Was then that I understood I shouldn't focus on my past but in my present, in this family that loves me, respect me and help me when I need them. Thanks to them I went out of the path of depression and autodestruction, everything was almost alright, except my phobia, but I wasn't so worried about it anymore, I accepted it was something I had to live with.

When I was about to be 16, I had another sort of 'trauma'. My mother asked me to pick up some stuff from a friend's house, Elena Lincoln, it was near my school so obeying my mom I went. When I arrived to her house, Mrs. Lincoln was just wearing a robe, I thought it was strange, she asked me to go with her to pick up the stuff that she had in another room, huge was my surprise when she took me to a red room, it was fill with whips and torture instruments, my blood gets cold just thinking about it, she took off the robe, I could see all her naked body and then she came to me to kiss me. "Don't touch me... don't touch me, please", was everything I manage to say and then I run away to my car.

When I got home I told my parents, my dad called Mr. Lincoln and I showed them the room, they called the police and they confiscated the hole place and found pictures and videos of kids of my age that Mrs. Lincoln abused. I didn't see the pictures, but my father told me that Mrs. Lincoln felt pleasure by torturing teenagers.

She's still in prison, she has a 50 year sentence for pedophilia and my father, who is a lawyer, managed to not allow her under any circumstances to be able to reduce the sentence. My mother is a pediatrician and she examined every child in the pictures they found. Since then my parents and Mr. Lincoln started a charity called "Coping Together", that offers therapy to young victims of sexual abuse and also helps parents with drugs and alcohol problems as my biological mother to help them rehab and have a better future. The bad thing about all that is that incremented my fear to be touch.

I'm arriving at the school. While I park I see Ethan and Kate. Ethan is my brother's best friend and her sister is like his platonic love, she's pretty, but not my type, which is good for brotherhood. Per Elliot request, Ethan has been my human shield during high school. He is always paying attention son nobody can touch me by accident or intentionally.

I get off the car and walk towards them.

"Hello Kate, Ethan" I wave at them with my hand, they know about my phobia and respect my limits.

"Hello Christian" they say at the same time, the difference is that Ethan doesn't say anything else and Kate keeps talking. "Can you believe this is our last year?, by the way, how's Mia?, I hope she can come to class soon". My sister has the flu, so she'll miss the first days of school.

"Yeah", I say. "I'm her slave right now so the sooner the better".

While we walk to the main office suddenly a very excited Kate yells to another girl that is about to get inside.

"Ana!, Ana!, this way."

The girl approaches us with her face all flush because of the attention she received and I notice she's beautiful with her brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, she says hi to Kate and Ethan with a kiss on their cheeks and an affectionate hug. I feel jealous of Ethan right now, he could just kissed and hugged this girl just like that.

"Christian, this is our friend Anastasia Steele. Her father is replacing our old furniture at home and then he'll continue with my mother's boutique, they're staying with us because they're from Montesano, so Ana transferred here for her last year. Ana, this is Christian Grey, our friend from Bellevue, I talked to you about him." She talked about me with her, what could she have said about me?

"Hello Anastasia, is nice to meet you", that's all I manage to do, I wish I could at least handshake with this beautiful girl, but I can't.

"Hello Christian" she says with an honest smile. "Please, call me Ana, is nice to meet you too" we stare at each other for a moment, I don't want to forget her beautiful face and she's looking at me like if I was a mystery, well, if she only knew.

"Well, let's go for our schedules" Ethan interrupts. "We don't want to be late."

In the main office we compare our schedules. Ethan, Ana and I have the first class together, Precalculus, and then I have English Literature with Ana. On our third period we all have Advanced Computer Skills and after that Ethan and I have Theory of Music and then we have an hour for lunch and again Ana and I have Health together. On the sixth period I have Advanced Foundation to Business and the last hour we all have Sports.

We say bye to Kate and go to our Precalculus class. I realized that Ana is just as quiet as Ethan and I, I like that, it's not uncomfortable. We get to our classroom and as always I walk to the back of the room and take the seat at the corner, it's my defense mechanism so nobody can touch me by surprise from my back. Ethan and Ana follow me, as always Ethan sits next to me and for the first time, I want another person to be seated by my side. _Come on Christian, don't create expectations, you can even handshake with her,_ I think while she takes the sit in front of me.

The bell rings and the teacher enters the room. He hands us the books we're going to work with, explain an exercise and gives us the hour to solve 10 problems in a piece of paper, once we finish we can give it to him and then we are free for the rest of class. While the teacher was explaining I solve half of them so I was the first one to finish, I've always been good with numbers. Besides, I hurry this time so I could watch the little girl seated in front of me. This has never happened in my life before, to want to feel the touch of someone just to know how is like, or to stare at her in this way, I don't know what's going on with me, I feel a weird tingling in my stomach when I look at her.

I'm enjoying the view when Ethan interrupts me.

"Christian, what result did you get for number 3?"

"23."

"Damn, I got 25."

"Let me see", I check my answer and I'm sure of it. "Let me see yours" I say to him and I realized of his mistake. I explain him what's wrong and we correct the exercise.

"Thank you Christian, numbers are not my thing" he says embarrassed.

"You're welcome, anytime" I answer with a smile. Then Ana turns to face me.

"Excuse me, I don't want to bother you, but it seems you are good at math, can you explain me the same exercise again, please?"

"Yeah, sure", I answer maybe too soon and with too much enthusiasm because she blush. Maybe she also feels this weird tingling in her stomach, I wonder.

The hour goes explaining the exercises to Ana and Ethan, we finished right on time before the class is over. The bell rings and we go out of the classroom.

"Do you want me to drop you off in your next class?" asks Ethan. I feel my face turning red, Ana's going to think I can walk by myself.

"No, I'm fine, thank you, I'll go with Ana son you won't be late for your class", I say looking at the ceiling embarrassed, I know he means well tough.

"Ok" he answers, "see you later, take care". Damn, it looks like I'm a little boy about to cross the street alone for the first time.

"Let's go", I say. "I know the way."

"Sure, I'll follow you" she says shyly.

 _Come on Grey, use your time, you're alone._

"If you need a tutor for math I can help if you want."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It'll be a pleasure", I say almost without thinking.

"Thanks" she says blushing again. "I'll let you know when we can meet."

"I don't want to make the Kavanaghs uncomfortable".

"We can meet in my house."

We get to our class and the bell rings again, once again I take the back seat in the corner, Ana sits next to me this time.

"If it's not a problem with your parents I accept your help" she says blushing. _What a beautiful color, the pink in her cheeks...,_ _calm down Christian!_

The teacher gets in the classroom and hands us the list of books we have to read for the first quarter, I know most of them by name, but I haven't read them all.

"Do you like English Literature?" she asks.

Not much really, but I need this credit to finish with English. She smiles, _what a beautiful smile._

"That happends to me with Precalculus" she says giggling. Then the teacher talks.

"This class I want you to mark in this list the books you have already read", she says handing us another piece of paper. "Then I want you to write an essay about a topic related to any book you have ever read, it doesn't have to be necessarily on the list. You have to start now and give it to me tomorrow. Besides you have to start reading the first book in the first piece of paper I gave you, we'll have an activity related to your reading in two weeks."

The list has a little bit of everything, from Dr. Seuss to Shakespeare. From a list of 25 I mark 8, when I look at Ana's sheet she just left 2.

"Wow, this time I'll need your help", I say impressed. She looks at my list and giggles.

"I can teach how to read any time, Grey" she says kidding. I start laughing too, she has a sweet sense of humor.

We start to write our essays until the end of the hour, I'll have to finish it at home because I don't like the way it is so far, I notice Ana sighs while she puts her stuff in her backpack. I wonder what makes her sigh.

The other classes before lunch are just the same, little conversations in between, nothing relevant, though is hard to concentrate with the thought of those blue eyes. At lunch time Ethan and I go to the cafeteria, we buy our lunches and go find Kate and Ana that had the last class together.

"What if we go to the movie theater this weekend, on Saturday?" says Kate.

"Good for me", says Ethan, "but let's not watch anything romantic". The image of Ana and I sitting together, hugging her while watching a movie and eating pop corns comes to my mind. _Me touching someone?_

"Yeah let's go to the movies", I say with enthusiasm, "Elliot is coming this weekend and i'm pretty sure Mia will be recovered."

"Yes, I hope so", says kate, "What do you say Ana?"

"This weekend a friend from Montesano is coming to visit me, if you don't mind he coming with me I don't have any problem on going". I tense, _what friend?, may be is something more, though she didn't blush when she talked about him, and every time our eyes meet she blush. It gives me hope._

"Of course it's not a problem", says Kate. "Well, I guess it's a date, during the week we can coordinate better."

We leave for the next class, I have it with Ana. While we are on our way I can't help it but ask her.

"Who is that friend that's coming to visit you?" I say perhaps a little more roughness than what I intended.

"Oh, Jose" she says smiling tenderly, I tense again, "he's my childhood friend, our parents are old friends and Jose and I expend a lot of time together, he is my best friend." I don't say anything else I don't want to hear more. _What the hell is happening to me? Come on Grey, you just met her, don't expect to be the center of her universe._

"Is it Ethan your best friend?", she asks.

"No, well, yeah" I hesitate. "He's my brother's best friend, I know him from always, but I'm kind of introvert, I don't have a best friend, "he helps me with something tough..." I say embarrassed, "anyway he is a good friend."

"I see, I can't wait to meet your siblings on saturday, Kate talks a lot about them", she says smiling.

I can't take it anymore and while we take our seats I ask.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Jose", I say with indignation.

"What?!, no!, he's like a brother to me, besides…" she doesn't say anything. She was going to say something but she changed her mind. "Nothing, it doesn't matter, you'll see it by yourself on saturday", she looks embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" I say, "I don't know why I asked that way, it's not my business."

"It's fine."

The nurse comes in with a couple of things in her hands and leaves them in her desk.

"Alright class, the first thing we are going to do is talk about reproduction", _that's my luck, the first girl I find attractive and this happens to me!_ I glance at her and she is more blush than what I've seen her all day, at least is not just uncomfortable for me. "Today we'll talk about how babies are made".

Next hour we expend it watching a video of the Boy who met the Girl, then they go to bed and after that the sperm swims to the egg… When the video is over the nurse tells us that tomorrow we'll start getting real awareness about reproduction.

The bell rings and we go out of the classroom. Ana and I look at each other and laugh, it's more like a nervous laugh, that was uncomfortable.

"See you at Sports" I say, "do you know how to get to your next class?"

"Yes, Kate showed me in the school map."

"Good, see you then."

The next hour goes slow, very slow, I like business, that's what I want to do in the future, merchandise and acquisitions and make profit of it, but today, I just want to see Ana, I still don't know what's wrong with me today, and the way I reacted when I knew about her friend. I think I'll call Elliot as soon as I can, I need an advice.

When the hour is over I go to the lockers room to change to my sport clothes, Ethan is already there and almost ready. He waits for me and together leave to the gym. I see her coming at the door and I stop breathing, she's wearing shorts and fit t-shirt, I can see her legs and the form of her breast, I can't stop looking at her. Luckily the whistles distracts me.

"Guys, let's go to the track. You'll run four laps and when you are done you'll do 40 abs, then you can rest."

My group starts running together, I'm faster than them but I try to go slow to look at Ana and her slim figure, her hips are perfect, I wonder how her skin might feel in my hand..., and this time I feel my crotch getting hard. _Damn, calm down Grey_. I can't concentrate.

"I'll hurry a little", I say to Ethan to distract myself and so they don't get to see me all excited.

Ok, I'll try to follow you.

While I try to go faster I adjust my erection a little bit, with sweat pants it's more noticeable, this has never happened to me, some girls in the past have tried to made a pass at me, they weren't ugly, but they never caught my attention and Ethan has always been there so they don't get too close, I can't believe how I reacted today.

I finish the 4 laps and do the 40 abs, when I'm done Ethan catch up with me.

"Hey Christian, you flied, I couldn't catched you earlier" he says gasping.

"I'm sorry I forgot you were behind me. Where are the girls?", I ask.

"Still on the track, you know Kate doesn't like running and Ana is with her."

Ethan does his abs and we sit on the stands while we observe the girls arriving and doing their abs. Once they are ready they come sit with us.

"Ethan", says Kate with a slyness face "do you remember last year when we had health together and the teacher gave condoms to everyone?"

"Unfortunately I do remember Kate, there's nothing worse that watching a videos about how babies are made with your little sister", says Ethan looking at me. Ana and I laugh.

"Hey I'm younger for 3 minutes, but yeah, it was disgusting." Ana and I keep laughing remembering our peculiar class.

The teacher whistles one more time and the class is over. We go to the lockers room to change. We wait for the girls in the aisle. After they go out we walk together to the parking lot. I say goodbye to them and get into my car. Ana gets in Ethan and Kate's car, I start the engine and leave. I have to drive about 20 minutes to get home, to use my time I put my cellphone on speaker and call my brother.

"Hey little bro, how was your day?", says my always enthusiastic older brother.

"It's been good Lelliot", we laugh, when I was a kid I didn't differentiate between Elliot and Lelliot and I called him like that. "I'm calling because something happened."

"What happened?, Ethan let someone touch you?, he knows you can't, I'll talk to him, don't worry." Woah, why so upset?, Ethan must be afraid of him that's why he takes so much care of me.

"No Elliot, listen, I met a girl, she's friend with 'your Kate' and Ethan."

"Ok, and what's the matter?"

Silence…

"Christian what's wrong?, you are making me worry."

"Elliot, I think I like her."

Silence…

"Brother are you there?, don't leave me here alone."

"I'm here, so, tell me, why do you think you like her?"

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about her all day and when we were together I couldn't stop looking at her, and then in Sports…" I hesitate a little before keep going, "she was wearing shorts and a tight t-shirt and well, you know, what happens to a boy…" Damn, I hope my brother takes me seriously and don't make laugh of me.

"Well Christian, if you like her and want to do something about it, maybe you should start telling her about your phobia and go from there, you know..., girls like hugs and things like that and at your age you are old enough to have intimacy you know, it will be better if you are honest with her."

"What if she thinks I'm crazy?!", I say afraid.

"Well bro is a risk you have to take if you really like her, nothing will make us all happier than knowing you are sharing your life with someone."

"Are you coming this weekend?", I ask before he says something more awkward, I know my family thinks I'll have a celibate life. "If you come you'll meet her, Kate is planning we all go to the movies together."

"If my Kate is planning on going to the movies I won't miss it for the world little bro. See you on friday night then, and we can talk, you know you can call me anytime."

"Thanks Lelliot, see you later. Let's keep in touch."

I think my brother is right, I'll be honest with Ana, she looks like a smart girl, I don't think she'll judge me.

I get home around 2:30, mom and dad are still working so I go straight to my sister's bedroom, she's sleeping, so I leave without making noise. I go to my bedroom and turn on my computer and search in Facebook for Anastasia Steele, and there she is smiling in her profile picture and hugging a man around his 40s, I'm sure is her father. I gather my courage and send her a friend request. I turn off the computer and start my homework. When I'm done I go to see Mia again.

My little sister is watching a movie on Netflix and is crying her eyes out, I smile lovingly at her when I see her like that.

"How are you little girl?", I say.

"Better, I'm just sleepy and my body aches a little today", she says while drying her tears.

"What are you watching?"

"Home, the one with Rihanna and James Parson, watch it with me."

I lay down next to her in bed.

I'm more concentrated in not thinking about Ana that in the movie, which is an animated movie by the way.

"Hey Mia, on Saturday Kate wants to go to the movies, she is going and also Elliot, Ethan, Ana, Jose, you and me, what do you think?"

"Yes, she sent me a text to tell me, Lily is also going", I don't like Lily, she is always devouring me with her eyes, besides I don't find her attractive. "Who are Ana and Jose?", says Mia interrupting my thoughts.

"Ana is Kate and Ethan's friend, she transferred from Montesano, she's in her senior year. When you go back to school you'll meet her, she is really nice and we have several classes together" I try to sound indifferent. "And Jose is Ana's friend" I say with a little resentment in the voice.

"Good, I hope mom let me go soon to class, I haven't seen the sun in a week."

"Mia can i ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If a boy likes you, how would like him to approach you?"

"I would like him to be himself when he is with me and to have details like open de door, etc, maybe buy me gifts like stuffed animals, flowers, chocolates, you know..., stuff that makes me remember him, being attentive…"

"Attentive, thoughtful, being yourself, ok. Thanks Mia."

"Why do you ask, do you like a boy?"

"Mia, I'm not gay."

"Just making sure", she laughs.

"But seriously, why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity, little sister."

Our mom comes in by the door to check on us and tells me dinner is ready and dad is almost home, so I go wash my hands and pick up some food for my sister and then go back to the dining room. I remember the math tutoring thing with Ana.

"Mom, dad there's a girl that needs help with Precalculus, I offered to help her, can she come here?" They both look sceptical, mom answers first.

"Sure, son, it is really good you're helping your classmates", she says with enthusiasm, "when is she coming?"

"I don't know yet, we are barely starting so maybe next week, I don't really know, I'll tell you."

They keep a small talk, a little bit of their jobs, etc., when we are about to stand up I remember what Mia said.

"Mom do you mind if I cut some flowers from the garden, they are for a project", I say trying to sound convincing.

"Sure, honey, whatever you want."

"Thank you mom. I'll go for a little run now, before going to bed."

I like going to sleep in the twilight, when the sun starts hiding, that way I feel tired when I go to bed and allowed me to sleep a little bit more at nights that are usually really short, normally I have horrible nightmares that don't allow me to sleep, so when I wake up I go to Mia's room and lay on the floor to sleep a little more or Elliot's if he is here, it is better when someone else is in the bedroom.

I'm done with the running, take a shower, put my pajamas and check the computer, Ana haven't accepted my request yet. I lay down and the last thing I remember before falling asleep are those blue eyes that look into my soul full of fears.


	2. Chapter 2

So I think we are good with the translation so far? Please, let me know if something doesn't make sense or if I made a grammar mistake.

Thank you so much for leaving reviews and following, and to everybody who made time to read my story. The first chapters are may be a little slow or too innocent but it will get better. :)

 **Most of the characters are from E. L. James**

* * *

August 16th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

I wake up with the annoying sound of my cellphone alarm, I turn it off and realize, when was the last time I woke up by the alarm and not for a nightmare?, I think this is the first time. Last night I could sleep all night long and I feel really well rested, I can't believe it, I slept without nightmares, and dreamt about blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Today I'll see her again, today's going to be a good day.

 **Ana's POV**

I'm glad I can go to this new school, I miss Jose tough, but here I can take more advanced classes that will be useful for college. Besides , everybody here are very kind and Kate and Ethan are very fun to be with.

My father is a carpenter and is working for their parents replacing almost everything with wood at their house. As we live far, in Montesano, they offered us to live in a little cottage next to their house while my dad works, and I managed to transferred to Bellevue Private High School thanks to my good grades and the help of Mr. Kavanagh.

It is only us, my father and I, actually Ray is my adoptive father. He was my godfather and my parents best friend, my biological father and he were both in the army. When I was one year old my parents died in a car accident, Ray was my legal tutor when that happened, he adopted me and since then I'm Anastasia Steele. Ray sold my parents house and most of their possessions and the money he got for them he put it in a trust found that I'll be able to access when I'm 18, with that I'll manage to live comfortably for a couple of years and pay for my university fees. I would like to have memories of that time, but Ray always talks about them and in our home in Montesano we have lots of pictures everywhere, it's almost as if I could remember them.

Before starting school Kate told me about her friends in Bellevue, the Grey siblings. Elliot is the older and he's kind of her 'platonic love', by the pictures I've seen of him he's really handsome, blonde hair with green eyes and athletic body, though Kate says his best quality is his sense of humor, but they don't get to see each other much because he goes to college in Boston, for his pictures in Facebook Kate says he's a manhore, he's always uploading pictures in bars with different girls, which makes her think that he doesn't feel the same for her, though they have had some kind of intimacy already.

Then is Christian, he has haphephobia, he doesn't like to be touch, that's what Kate told me, to avoid any physical contact with him. I didn't see any problem with that until I met him yesterday. He is tall and slim, his hair is like a copper brown color and his eyes are gray. Where's the problem?, damn I wish I could touch him, or feel him, every time our eyes met yesterday I felt a weird tingling in my stomach, that had never happened to me. I have liked a couple of guys, but they ended up being just a crush and I never felt that sensation before.

He's very nice, but shy, he offered to help me with Precalculus, which is a good thing because I'm really bad with numbers. It makes me nervous seeing him today, I don't want to make him uncomfortable next to me. Last night I dreamt about him, is the first time I dream with a boy. It's the first time that I think I really like a boy.

Mia is the youngest and she is Kate's best friend, it looks like they do everything together but this summer they haven't seen each other because Kate went on vacation to Bora Bora and the Greys went to Europe, when they came back Mia got ill. I'll meet her soon this week at school.

While I wait for Ethan and Kate to be ready to go to school I connect my cellphone to Internet and check if I have notifications, I have a friend request from Christian. I accept it and Kate calls me to go. Jose will bring my car this weekend and I'll be able to drive by myself, though I feel a little embarrassed about going in my old beetle to a school where almost everyone have late model sport cars. Then Jose will return to Montesano by bus.

 **Christian's POV**

I arrived earlier to school today with the hope of seeing Ana a little bit more. In my backpack I have the pink rose I cut from our garden, I'll give it to her when we are alone, I want to be her friend and maybe who knows something else. _Easy Grey, you know her for two days._

I'm waiting in my car for her to arrive. I check my cellphone to kill some time, I have a text from Elliot and a Facebook notification.

 ***Good morning little bro, be careful with getting too excited* -E**

I knew at some point I was going to regret telling him.

 ***Good morning. Thanks for the advice, Lelliot. :$* -C**

I check the notification and Ana has accepted my request. I send her a message.

 ***Thank you for accepting my request, see you in class. :)* -C**

When there are ten minutes left for school to start, I see Ethan's car arrive, I walk towards them and there she is.

"Hello guys. How is it going?"

"Hello" they answer at the same time.

"Let's get inside, we don't want to be late" says Ethan right away always with his watch in hand.

The morning goes by without important progresses, just small talks between classes. At lunch time we plan for the weekend.

"What do you think about meeting at the mall at 12, we can eat something and then go to the movies" says Kate.

"Yes, it's a good time", I say "I like eating early" I don't like to feel hungry. "Elliot arrives on Friday, by the way, he's delighted to go", Kate blush a little, but she recovers soon.

"Good, we have a plan then", she says clapping with a smile on her face.

"Can the weekend come any sooner?", says Ethan with exasperation, "we've been back at school for two days and I'm already behind with homework", we all agree.

I look at the time and soon lunch time will be over, I look at Ana to check if she's done eating and her tray is empty.

"Ana, shall we go to class?, lunch time will be over soon."

"Huh… sure", she says a little off-guard.

"See you soon", we say to the Kavanaghs, leave our trays in the cart and go to the classroom.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Christian". I like the way she says my name.

"Do you know what haphephobia is?"

"Yes, I do."

"You do, really?" I'm surprised.

"Yes, it's the fear to be touched."

"How do you know it? It's not very common people knowing about it", she blushes.

"Kate told me about it", she says looking at her hands. I don't say anything, she must be thinking I'm crazy, _damn it_. "I know you have that phobia, Christian. Kate told me just to be careful around you, to not make you uncomfortable, that's all."

"I know…, the Kavanaghs always protect me, it's not that that bothers me."

"What is bothering you then?", I sense the frustration in her voice.

"You thinking I'm a weirdo", I reply in a whisper. This time I'm the one looking at his hands. "I don't care people thinking it, but if you think that way, I care."

"I don't think you are a weirdo, Christian. It's an illness", she says to me also in a whisper but looking me in the eyes.

We walk in silence until we get to the classroom.

"I got something for you, Ana", she looks at me with curiosity, I take out the flower from my backpack and give it to her.

"Thank you, it's really pretty", she says surprised while she smells it and blush again.

"It's pink as the color of your cheeks" I say blushing myself. "I cut it from our garden at home", she smiles shyly at me. "Take it as a welcome gift, Ana", _my Ana_. _My Ana! Where did that come from? She is not yours Grey, at least not yet._

The nurse gets in and starts talking about contraceptive methods to avoid pregnancies and the prevention of STDs, one more time Ana and I are red. After talking about pills, injections, condoms and other stuff I can't remember, she says that the only 100 percent secure method is abstinence, everybody in the class laugh except Ana and me, we are both even reder. I wonder if she's still a virgin or maybe she didn't laugh because she knows about my phobia so she knows I don't have any experience with girls. And I feel a warm feeling in my chest thinking about her being touched by another man.

"As I know very few of you opt for abstinence and what we want is to control teenage pregnancy, take out a condom each of you", she says passing around a box, a classmate, I can't remember his name takes more than one and put them in his bag, several girls laugh with a silly laugh, Ana and I also take one each, we didn't want to be less.

The bell rings and we say goodbye with the promise of seeing each other in Sports.

In Sports we had to run 5 laps in the track and do 50 abs. As soon as the teacher gave the instruction I start running the faster I could so I didn't have time to see Ana and suffer the same embarrassment as yesterday, I told Ethan not to worry about me, that I'll figure out to have my space while running. I was the first to finish and seat in the stands to wait. When the teacher whistles we went to change clothes, when I saw Ana going out of the lockers room she had the rose in her hand. I went home really happy. Though I'm making a stop first...

 **Ana's POV**

When we got to the Kavanagh's home I say goodbye to Kate and Ethan and leave to my cottage. I was surprised by Christian's detail and I loved it, though I don't know what to think about it, I guess I shouldn't make more of it, he said it was a welcome present.

I take out my notes and start doing my homework, I don't want to be behind with it this week so I can enjoy the weekend with Jose. I finish it soon, so before starting cooking dinner for my dad I turn on my computer.

I have two messages, one from Jose and the other is from Christian.

 ***Hello you, everything's ready for the weekend, I'll be there on Friday afternoon, wait for me with food. Love you.* -J**

 ***Hey handsome, you know there is always food in my house. I'll be waiting for you, we have plans already. Miss you.* -A**

Jose is my best friend, he's like a brother or the "girl friend" I always wanted, he's super gay, I thought it was funny Christian thinking he was my boyfriend, probably he'll be more into him than me. Though there's nothing he likes more than photographic cameras.

I open Christian's' message.

 ***Thanks for accepting my request, see you in class. :)* -C**

I can't help it but smile, I answer.

 ***Thank you for the invitation, if Facebook says it, I think it's true, we are friends. Thanks for your welcome gift, I loved it. :D* -A**

Since I'm already here I put on some music and while listening to 'Adventure of a Lifetime' from Coldplay I check to his profile. He doesn't have much friends, most of them are just family. His profile picture is an helicopter and he has an album with just airplanes, ships and more helicopters. _Men and their toys,_ I think. Other album says 'Europe 2016', pictures of him and his family in England, France, Italy, Spain. Wow I don't even know the US. The Grey family has traveled a lot. After seeing all his last vacations 'New york/California 2015', 'China 2014', 'Brazil/Mexico 2013', 'Bora Bora 2012', 'Miami 2011'. I think I have seen Christian's adventure of a lifetime... _Focus Ana, you are starting to look like a psycho_. I'm about to close everything when I receive a message.

 ***Well, if Facebook says it who are we to contradict it, it is official. I love that you loved my little welcome gift. Just a detail for a beautiful girl. ;)* -C**

 ***What a gallant Mr. Grey, it looks like you are flirting with me.* -A**

 ***It doesn't look like it, Miss Steele, I am. Laters, baby* -C**

 _Okay, what was that?_ , this Adonis just told me he is flirting with me… _With me!_ I can't wait for tomorrow. I stand up and start preparing dinner. _Steele don't get any ideas, you've known him for two days._

 **Christian's POV**

 _Where did that come from?_ My heart is beating fast, I just recognized I'm flirting with her. _Come on Grey, may be she has a boyfriend and you are getting yourself in trouble, go slower, she can't even touch you_. I look at her pictures for a while, she doesn't have much in Facebook, a couple of pictures of landscapes and books, she has an album named "Fishing With Dad" and a couple of photos that she is tagged in, they look very professional, the infamous Jose Rodriguez uploaded them, well, it looks like Ana is his muse. _Come on man!, she said they were just friend, almost siblings, besides they both are single in their profiles._

I turn off the computer and go with Mia, she is watching Kevin Costner movie 'Bodyguard', I laugh when she starts singing 'I Will Always Love You'.

When mom comes home she officially discharges Mia and dad arrives just in time to sit with us for dinner.

"Hello princess, it's nice to see you dining with us." He says to Mia.

"Thank you daddy", she replies smiling.

"How was school today, Christian?", asks dad.

"Good" I answer, "everything normal."

"Did you cut the flowers?", says mom.

"Yeah, I just cut a pink rose." I say trying to sound indifferent though I'm not sure I made it 'cause Mia looks at me like suspecting something.

"Christian, you arrived later than yesterday today", _damn Mia how does she know she was asleep yesterday when i arrived._

"Yes, I went to the mall to buy a book I need for literature", I got a little nervous but is true I bought Pride and Prejudice, among other things. "Elliot arrives on Friday" I try to change the subject, "I talked to him yesterday."

"My baby, how I miss him." Mom always exaggerates, we saw him last week.

We finish our dinner and I go out for a run thinking about Ana, in the next few days I'll try to put my fears aside, if I want to keep going with this I have to be brave, though I don't like the idea of Mia so close now to see everything I do or don't. I take a shower, put on my pajamas and get into bed, I hope this night will be like last night. Free of nightmares and full of my Ana. I fall asleep with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who is reading my story. This is a corny chapter I hope you like it.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James.**

* * *

August 17th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

"MIA, I'M LEAVING, SEE YOU AT LUNCH! DON'T BE LATE!" I yell to my sister, we go in separate cars because she has cheerleader practice after school.

"OKAY CHRISTIAN, SEE YOU LATER!"

The morning goes by, Ana and I haven't done much, though we have exchange knowing glances and smiles when we caught ourselves looking at each other, I hope the others haven't noticed. We haven't had a chance to talk in private yet, classes have been more intense. The silver lightning is that tomorrow Ana and I have our first tutoring together because on Friday we have a quiz.

At lunch time Ethan and I repeat our routine, this time Mia and Lily join us. Lily is trying to come and seat next to me just when Kate and Ana are arriving at the table.

"Hey Ana sit here", I tell her and point to the seat next to me while I beg her with my eyes. I feel everybody is looking at me, luckily she goes with it. "I'll explain later", I say in a whisper just for her.

Kate introduces Ana with Mia and Lily. As they haven't seen each other they start catching up with their stuff. I love my little sister and Kate is really nice but they never shut up, besides their conversations about makeup, clothes, hollywood stars, etc. are pretty boring. I can tell Ana doesn't like their trivial conversation either, she looks uncomfortable. I guess she would prefer talking about books instead of makeup.

It's finally time to go to class again.

"Ana, I got something for you", I say breaking the silence since lunch. She looks at me surprised, I give her a chocolate box that I bought yesterday. "I hope you like chocolate."

"Thank you…", she hesitates a little and wrinkles her nose, _what's wrong?, she didn't like it?_ "I love chocolate, Christian, but I don't understand why are you bringing me another gift."

"This present is because we are officially friends" I say shyly. "Please accept it", I try to smile.

"Okay, I accept it, but I have one condition", she says very seriously.

"All right", I answer a little nervous I see she smiles and I calm down a bit.

"It's nothing serious, Christian, relax. I was just wondering the urgency you had today for me to be seated next to you at lunch", I smile released.

"You see", I explain, "Lily kind of intimidates me, she's always devouring me with her eyes and makes me nervous, I don't think she knows about my phobia and it scares me that she could touch me because she wants to flirt."

"So she makes you nervous", she says with a little resentment in her voice.

"Not a good nervous, a bad one", I reply quickly, "is not like the expectation I fell with you." We look directly into each other's eyes for a moment, hers are shining and I know right now mine are too.

"Wow, Mr. Grey, are you flirting with me?" She giggles remembering our little flirty chat of yesterday.

Before I can say anything the bell rings and the nurse gets in with nothing less than bananas and condoms.

"This class will be practical, you'll learn how to put a condom."

 _EARTH SWALLOW ME PLEASE!_

When the class is over I got to admit it was really instructive.

 **Ana's POV**

I'm in the lockers room changing for Sports, today has been an interesting day. Tomorrow Christian and I will study together, then at lunch he asked me to sit with him and in Health we learn the right way to put a condom. Being honest, once the embarrassment went away, the class was a lot of help. When the right time comes it'll be a shame not getting to the point because Christian and I don't know how to put a… _Wait a moment!, did i just say christian and I in my mind?_ Kate's looking with curiosity at me _._

"Ana what are you thinking about? You look like a tomato."

"Huh… it's nothing Kate, it's just that Health class was interesting, that's all", I try to smile and kate laughs.

"Yeah, I remember it, just relax Steele, nothing can be worse than having that class with you brother", she gives a wink and I smile relieved.

 **Christian's POV**

Before saying goodbye today Ana and I made arrangements for our day tomorrow, as she hasn't have a car yet I'll take her to my house and though she insisted her father was going to pick her up, I convinced her of driving her to her place.

I've always liked music, I had piano and singing lessons when I was a child so using my talents I'm going to surprise Ana tomorrow. I'm driving fast to use the time I'll be alone at home while Mia is still at school.

When Mia arrives I'm done practicing and I have even made my homework, I leave to my bedroom and turn on the computer. Nothing or no one could ereased the smile from my face when I see ana's status on facebook:

 _Right now my heart 'choco beats' for you ;)._

 _My Ana,_ I think and leave her a comment:

 _Well, you know what they say: 'All you need is love but a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.'_

Almost instantly she likes my comment, and when I think she won't say anything she talks to me on the chat.

 ***Thank you very much, they are delicious.* -A**

 ***You're welcome, I have to tell you I bought a box for myself :D. My favourite is the bitter one with mint, what's yours?* -C**

 ***I loved the one with orange, but also I liked the one with strawberry cream inside. Where is that chocolate shop?* -A**

 ***It's in the mall, we can go on Saturday if you want. ;)* -C**

 ***Yes, please. :)* -A**

My mom knocks at my door and tells me dinner's almost ready.

 ***I gotta go, my parents are home and we are going to have dinner. See you tomorrow miss Steele.* -C**

 ***I'm about to dine too, see you soon Mr. Grey. x* -A**

I go downstairs smiling thinking about the little 'x' and I sit to eat. I tell my parents that tomorrow I have tutoring with my classmate and avoid Mia's glance, luckily she doesn't say anything. While we eat we plan what to do on Sunday. Every Sunday Elliot's home we try to do something as a family, my grandparents come also. This week we are going to have a picnic in my father's yacht.

Since I met Ana three days ago I sleep like a babe, I'm back from running and ready to go to bed, but before I open my own chocolate box and eat one with orange. Another night I fall asleep with a smile on my face and thinking about her.

* * *

August 18th, 2016

 **Ana's POV**

The school day is over, now I'm leaving with Christian to his house to study, tomorrow we have a Precalculus quiz and he offered to be my tutor. Ethan wanted to join us but he has volleyball practice today, secretly I didn't want him to come with us. Kate, Mia and Lily are cheerleaders and they wanted me to do the trial to join them but they don't know I have two left feet.

I go out of the lockers room and my Adonis with gray eyes and copper hair is waiting for me.

"Let's go Ana?"

"Let's go Christian."

When we get to his car he opens the door for me, I get in and his smell is everywhere, I love it. He gets in by the driver's side and connects his iPod. While we start moving forward a piano starts playing, I recognize the piece is 'Kiss The Rain' by Yiruma.

"I love that melody" I say.

"Me too, is one of my favorites. In fact Yiruma is one of my favorite contemporary pianist", he smiles while talking about music. "I like playing his pieces in the piano."

"Do you play well?"

"Yes, I took piano and singing lessons when I was a child. It was one of my mother's requests. Elliot plays the guitar and Mia plays the cello."

"I feel like Elizabeth Bennet" I say embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Because it looks like my only skill is reading."

"I'm sure you have some hidden talents that I would love to discover by the way", we both blush.

The music changes and now we are listening to Coldplay, I smile.

"Well Christian, I present you my favorite band", and I start singing 'Hymn For The Weekend' along with Chris Martin and Beyonce, Christian joins me…, us.

We sing almost all the way to his home, we have the same eclectic taste of music.

We arrive to his house, which is more like a mansion. Christian takes me to the library where he has a whiteboard prepare to explain me what I don't understand. I'm concentrated almost the entire time but sometimes I get lost looking at his mouth, I wonder how his lips would feel..., I start blushing a little, so I put the thoughts aside from my head and pay attention again. I'm solving exercises and Christian corrects me when I make mistakes, when I manage to not make any he is finally satisfied.

"Excellent Ms. Steele, now you have permission to come with me and enjoy a surprise I have for you."

He offers me his hand, we both stop breathing. A current goes through us when I take it. I see him smiling, more for himself than for me. I can't imagine how hard this is for him, also I wonder what causes his phobia.

He takes me to the living room where there is a grand piano, he sits and tells me to sit next to him, I sea a bit of fear in his eyes, we'll be really close in this stool.

"Don't worry I won't touch", he smiles and nods, when i sit he breathes deeply and then starts talking to me.

"I'm not good expressing myself Anastasia, my family understands and they don't push me. Words are usually on my mind but not in my mouth, but with you I need to say it, so with this song I hope I can say a little bit of what I feel since I met you", he turns to the piano and starts playing and singing for me 'Two Pieces' by Demi Lovato.

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play  
There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home.

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart.

I know where we could go and never feel let down again  
We could build sandcastles, I'll be the king, you'll be my queen  
We're only lost children, trying to find a friend  
Trying to find our way back home.

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart.

Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep  
Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams  
'Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)  
There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play.

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like  
We fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart.

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play.

He stops playing and turns to me. I can see the honesty in his gray eyes, I don't know what to say, it's the nicest thing that someone has ever done for me, and the meaning in the lyrics. In slow motion I see his hand approaching my face and touching my cheek, just then I realized I have tears.

"Making you cry wasn't my intention, Ana", he says with a little smile.

"They're happy tears", I say and move my face so my cheek is resting in the palm of his hand, he caresses me with his long fingers, pianist fingers. "That was beautiful Christian." I don't know what else to say, I want to say a lot, but in this so beautiful moment, silence seems better, just enjoying his touch...

"Can I do the same Christian, touch your face?" I see the panic in his face for a moment then he closes his eyes and when he opens them, I notice, by the way he looks at me, that he is calm. He doesn't say anything, just nods. Slowly I move my hand and start caressing his cheek, as he does the same with mine, I don't know how long we are this way but we are interrupted by the door, we abruptly get apart in the exact moment that Mia gets in the living room.

"Ana, I didn't know you were here", she says smiling.

"Christian is helping me with Precalculus", I say and notice the glances exchange between siblings.

"Are you staying for dinner Ana? mom will be here soon." Asks Mia.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to cook dinner for my dad"

"Oh what a shame! Perhaps another time?"

"Sure", I answer and she leaves.

"Are you ready to go home?", asks Christian.

"Yes, I just need to pick up my things from the library and I'm ready."

The trip to the Kavanagh's house is short, we are both quiet, but it's not an awkward silence, nothing is with Christian, I think we both are trying to keep the beautiful moment we had in our memories. When we get home he smiles, _what is he thinking?_ I wonder.

"So, you cook Ana."

"Yes, since I was old enough to learn how to light on the kitchen I do the cooking at home."

"Will you cook for me some day?" He blushes a little but smiles, this is what he was thinking.

"It'll be my pleasure Mr. Grey" I say, "but now I have to cook for Mr. Steele so I better go because he gets grumpy when he's hungry", I giggle and he does too.

I'm about to get out of the car when one more time he puts his hand in my cheek.

"See you later Ms. Steele."

"See you tomorrow Mr. Grey."

I get out of the car with a silly smile on my face. When I'm at the door of the cottage I wave with my hand at him saying goodbye one more time and close the door.

 **Christian's POV**

I'm so happy, it wasn't just that she liked the song but also we touched our hands and I touched her face and she touched mine and I didn't feel scared or pain, I just felt a tingling, like electricity. For anyone that could be just a little step for me is a huge jump, not even my mother has touched my face with her hands.

When I get home mom is already there supervising dinner.

"How did the tutoring went son? Mia told me Ana is lovely", _mmm… mom wants information._

"Very good mom, we studied a lot for tomorrow. And, by the way, she is the loveliest girl I've ever met". I leave to my room before she can say anything else, I know she wasn't expecting that answer, she must be happy for me though, this weekend I think I'll be a topic of conversation in the family. I turn on the computer before doing my homework and I smile when I see she left me a message in Facebook.

 ***Christian before start cooking dinner I wanted to thank you for this beautiful afternoon. Just like you, sometimes I can't find the words to express myself in the right moment so this song says it for me. What I feel since I met you. x* -A**

She left me a Youtube link, and she even wrote the lyrics of 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry

Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time.

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally.

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you.

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally.

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart.

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally.

In four days Ana has seen my fears and have done with me more than anyone else, I know it's just a song, but I also know the day she says she loves me will come, and as the song says I'll let the fear go and be free for her.

 ***Yes, for you miss Steele, I'll do the same. Yes I'm still flirting with you. ;)* -C**

I go down to have dinner with the prospect of a bright future, full of my Ana and also knowing I'll be watched by my family. They know me enough to not overwhelm me with questions and I'm thankful for that, more now, I'm not prepared to share Ana, she is my Ana, after all, not theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews they always make my day. Thanks also to everyone following the story I never thought so many people would like it.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 19th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

Another night I sleep like a baby thanks to Ana. I dreamt about her, I can't remember what, but I woke up happy.

At lunch Ana and I sit together again, this time on purpose. I tried to touch her hand with mine, I could feel her warm skin, we didn't talk much, we just share looks and little touches, more than enough to me. We have eaten faster than usual today, almost like if we agreed to do it, I give her a side glance and she does the same with me, we communicate without talking.

"Ana, les't go, remember we have to start that Health project", I try to sound convincing.

"Yeah, let's go, I want to be well prepare", her voice sounds good but she is totally blush, I smile, she's really bad at lying.

When we are out of the cafeteria and no one is looking at us I take her hand and we walk hand in hand together to the classroom, both with knowing smiles in our faces.

"I hope we don't have to do something embarrassing again this time", I say and we laugh.

"I can't think of something worse than what we did yesterday."

"When does your friend from Montesano arrive?" I think I managed to sound pretty calm.

"Today in the afternoon", she says smiling.

"Is he a photographer?" I blush for exposing me. "I saw your pictures taken by him, they look very professional." Her smiles is even wider now, she's proud I guess, I try to not feel bother by that.

"Just amateur, he has taken some pictures of me but he prefers landscapes, when we go fishing he can spend hours and hours trying to take one pictures with the right lightning and frame."

"Ana, are you sure he is just your friend?" _Okay, maybe this time I did sound more irritated than what I intended._

"Christian, do you really believe I'll take your hand or flirt with you if I had a boyfriend? It offends me a little you thinking that", I think she is upset. "But if it is so important to you I'll tell you a secret...", she hesitates a moment and then keeps going, "Jose is gay, it is wrong me telling you this, it's not an habit of mine to out my friend, though he is not really in the closet I must say." I breath released.

"Ana, I didn't want to offend you, I'm sorry. I said it without thinking, though I have to recognize that knowing that the best friend of the girl I like is gay is a great relief."

"The girl you like?" She says smiling and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, the girl I like, I like her a lot", we keep looking at each other.

"I like you too, a lot Christian", and without any warning she caresses my face as yesterday and it isn't uncomfortable, at all.

Our classmates start arriving to the classroom and the bell rings, the nurse enters with some materials and tells us to work with our desk partner. Using any of the materials she brought we had to make some sort of nest or crib, on Monday she said she'll give us more details. It was a good excuse to touch our hands, every time is easier and for some reason I know Ana doesn't want to hurt me. With a small box we made a little crib that we stuffed with cotton and covered with light blue fabric, because the nurse says it is to put something delicate inside.

It's true I'm getting better with the touching but I don't trust my hormones yet so I repeat my weekly routine of starting the running before seeing Ana, she really has awaken new sensations in me, I guess now I'm the hormonal boy I was supposed to be before changing it for alcohol and drugs. I might be living that period now. We are running 8 laps today and doing 80 abs. Next week finally we're starting with another activity.

After changing we go out to the parking lot. I take Ana by her arm so we can stay behind the group, I can feel her warm skin and that tingling sensation again in my hand.

"My brother arrives from Boston today so I don't think I'll be able to get online on Facebook, but I'll think about you until I see you tomorrow." I take her hand and kiss it, she smile shyly, her skin feels so soft in my lips, "see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Christian, I will be thinking about you too" she blushes.

I have my homework ready and I made some research I'll need for next week, so everything is ready to have a relax weekend. I go down to the kitchen to pick up something to drink. Gretchen, the housekeeper, is there cooking. Mom is not here yet, I take a bottle of orange juice and go find Mia, she is not in her bedroom, I find her by the pool sunbathing and talking on the phone, I'm not in the mood to listen to her trivialities so I go up to my room and check Facebook.

There's nothing interesting, anyway I'll use my time before the family starts arriving.

 ***Hello Ms. Steele, I found myself with a few extra minutes and as I'm always thinking about you I just came to say hi, I'm counting every minute to see you tomorrow. Have a great afternoon. ;)* -C**

I lay down in my bed for a moment and don't even notice when I fall asleep.

"Chistian, get up! Dinner is ready", I listen in the distance.

"Hmmm…", I don't want to open my eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up. Since when my little brother naps?" Is Elliot's voice. I open my eyes, the sun is starting to hide, I feel disoriented, I can't remember having a nap before. "Let's go to have dinner Christian" he says smiling.

"I'm going, I'll just wash my hands and my face".

When I finally go down everybody is already sited and looking at me with a weird face.

"How was your nap son?", asks mom.

"Good", I answer. "I didn't know I was so tired."

"You really rest?", says my father, I know what he means.

"It was a great nap", I recognize. My mom smiles and Mia is looking at me with curiosity, I try to ignore her.

"How was your flight, Elliot?", I ask.

"Horrible, dad made me flight in economy class and I had to chat with an old woman seated next to me, in the end she made me ask her granddaughter on a date", Mia and I laugh.

"When you have your own money you can only flight first class", says dad and Elliot grumbles.

"How are your classes going?", asks mom.

"Boring", answers Elliot.

"Hard", complains Mia.

"Interesting", I say

We all answer at the same time, we laugh once again.

"When do your college applications start, Christian?", ask dad.

"Next week, I have an appointment with my counselor on Tuesday."

"You know where do you want to apply?"

"Yes, Harvard and Princeton, though I'm also applying for Washington State University, just in case."

Luckily soon Mia starts talking about her new hobby of the week so they stop paying attention to me, though I feel their eyes on me, I don't know why.

When we finish with dinner Elliot and I go for a run.

"So, how are things with Ana?"

"How do you know her name?... Mia", I answer to myself. "Pretty good" I say. "We haven't talked much but we have made progress."

"You know you can trust in me", he says with honesty.

"Thank you Lelliot, and how are things with Kate?"

"You know is complicated, I don't want to be tie up to her knowing we are so far away and soon she will leave for college and I will come back to Seattle, I don't want to tie her up with a relationship either so meanwhile I enjoy life and give a little bit of Elliot to the beautiful girls in Boston. Besides we have four years of difference we want different things."

"You are just a manhore Elliot, what would happen if Kate falls in love with someone else?

"Naaah", he says though his face looks worried. "By the way tomorrow we are going in separate cars 'cause after the movie I'm going somewhere with Kate…"

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes.

 **Ana's POV**

Jose arrives right on time for dinner, he says hi to my dad and we seat at the table.

"How's school going for you in Montesano Jose?", asks dad.

"Everything is pretty boring without Ana", he answers.

"And you Ana, how was your week?"

"Exhausting we barely have had one week and it looks like a month and next week we start applying for colleges."

"So you still want to go far away from me, to the other side of the country you b… a… Ana", says Jose and I giggle, he was going to call me bitch in front of my father.

That's the plan Jose, you want to leave to New York so don't complain. Anyway I'm going to apply to Washington State University as my plan B just in case, besides Harvard obviously.

"Anything my Annie wants is good to me", says my dad smiling.

After dessert my dad wishes us a good night and goes to his room.

"Ana, tell me everything. Who is Christian Grey and what does that Facebook status mean?"

"Oh, he is the most handsome guy I've ever seen and he gave me a flower and a chocolate box."

"And did you thank him", he asks with sassiness.

"God, Jose, you know I'm not like that, in fact we have a problem. You should know this because you are meeting him tomorrow. You can't touch him."

"Why, is he conceited or something? Ana, you deserve better."

"No, Jose, he has an illness, it's called haphephobia, he's afraid of being touched."

"I never heard of that. But how are you suppose to have a relationship with someone who doesn't want to be touched", I smile.

"Well, you see…, he wants me to touch him", I blush, "he's just not ready yet, but we are working on that."

"Okay, I can tell you really like him, I've never seen you like this for a guy, Steele."

"It's because he's not just any guy Jose, you'll meet him tomorrow. What time you have to leave by the way?"

"Around 6 because on Sunday I promised go fishing with my father and you know it means getting up at 5 am. At least I'll take some pictures of the sunrise", his face lights up when he talks about photography, I've missed my friend and his simplicity.

* * *

August 20th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

After breakfast mom and dad left for a charity brunch somewhere, they do that almost every Saturday. I'm almost done getting ready to leave to the mall. We are all going separate because Mia will pick up Lily and Elliot has a 'date' with Kate. I'm a little nervous, I know my siblings will be looking at me. Someone knocks at my door.

"Come in", I say, is Elliot.

"Hey I'm leaving I'll pick up Kate at her house."

"Okay, see you in a while then," before leaving he hands me over a box.

"Just in case brother, always ready", he winks at me and leaves. Oh God it's a box of condoms. I don't think I'll need them anytime soon though, but you never know, I leave them in my nightstand.

 **Ana's POV**

We are at the Kavanagh's garden waiting for Ethan when we see a jeep in the entrance, I try to focus my view and recognize Elliot, I'm sure he is coming to pick up Kate.

"Who is that handsome guy?", asks Jose.

"I think that's Elliot Grey, Christian's brother"

"If Christian is as handsome as he is you are a lucky bitch, girl", I laugh.

"Actually, Christian is more handsome" I say, though now that I think about it they don't look much alike and neither does Mia, that's weird.

Kate gets out of the house, wave to us from the distance and gets in the car, I can see they give each other a small kiss in the lips and leave. A few minutes later Ethan comes out of the house and I have to nudge my friend in his ribs to calm him down.

"Ana you have to introduce me to that magazine model right now", he says whispering.

"What?, Ethan is not gay."

"Ana my radar never fails, I'm sure he is", _that can't be true_ I think. We approach him.

"Ethan this is my friend Jose Rodriguez, Jose this is Ethan Kavanagh."

They handshake and for a moment I feel uncomfortable when I see them looking at each other, _I'm a third wheel here_...

"Shall we go?", I say trying to break the moment.

"Yes, sure", says Ethan, "we don't want to be late."

 **Christian's POV**

I'm the first to arrive, I see my brother with Kate in the distance, they are walking together hugging each other and laughing while they come near, I take note, _soon Ana and I will do that_.

"Hello Kate" I greet.

"Hi Christian, you look handsome with that gray shirt, highlights your eyes", _a compliment I wasn't expecting that, I hope Ana thinks the same._

"Thank you Kate, you always look pretty", I say cordially.

Mia and Lily are the next to arrive, Lily is coming to me with all the intention of kissing me to say hi."

"Help…", I whisper to Elliot.

"Lily", he says, "it's been so long", he hugs her distracting her attention from me… _phew..._

"Look there come Ana, Ethan and Jose", interrupts Kate, _perhaps she didn't like Elliot hugging Lily._

When they join us Ana and I exchange glances, she looks very beautiful wearing a blue dress, I notice she blushes when she realizes I'm checking her out.

We introduce each other and Elliot hugs Ana and Jose as if he has known them from always, when no one is looking he winks at me.

Jose is tall, though not as tall as me, he has dark skin with brown eyes, and he is always smiling, it's like another version of Elliot and yes he is super gay and it looks like he can't take his eyes out of Ethan who is totally okay with that. Actually Ethan can't take his eyes out of Jose either. I'm a little surprise, it doesn't bother me at all but I never thought Ethan was gay. Well each with their own business, and in fact it seems I'm the only one surprised about this Elliot is his best friend and Kate his sister and they already loving Jose.

We decide to eat at Applebee's, Elliot orders a beer and the rest of us sodas and juices, luckily I'm setting between Ana and Elliot. While we talk we order. Mia and Lily want to convince Ana to go shopping with them after the movie, Ana says she has to go back to her house afterwards because she has to read a book for next week, she blushes, so I know she's lying, besides I know she has read Pride and Prejudice so many times that she knows it by heart.

"You don't like shopping?" I ask quietly, so only she can hear me.

"Not that kind of shopping", she says in the same tone, "I like going to bookstores and buy a good book or to the supermarket or to a chocolate shop", she smiles, "but clothes, no thanks."

"Jose has to go back to Montesano besides", she says for everybody, "I have to take him to the bus station."

"Oh you have to leave today?", Ethan asks him.

"Yes, I have to get up early tomorrow, I have a fishing day trip with my dad."

"I can take you, that way Ana won't be late with her homework" Ethan offers, Jose smiles and I have to stop looking at them 'cause I feel like I'm interrupting a private moment."

"I had to take that all the way here", says Ana that was looking at me.

"Ethan", I say, "as you are taking Jose don't worry about Ana, I'll take her home", and I feel everybody's eyes on me, my brother has a huge smile on his face. I give him a glance.

"Hey guys, who knows what did they give the guy who invented the door knocker?", Elliot asks taking everybody by surprise.

"No idea", answers Mia quickly.

"A no-bell prize", answers Elliot and we all laugh for the stupid joke, he changed the attention from me, once again this day he saved me.

"Thank you", I whisper to him and give my little sister a smile for cooperating.

"You're welcome little Christian", says Elliot and Mia smiles back at me.

We finish our lunch and go to the movie theater, after a little discussion about what to watch we decide for 'Captain America: Civil War', Mia convinced us saying guys will get action and the girls abs, at least that's what she said.

After the movie we take a moment to talk about it and soon Mia and Lily say goodbye to start with their shopping. Elliot and Kate also leave to who knows where and Ethan asks Jose if it's a good time to go, without thinking it twice he says yes and says goodbye to Ana, hugs her and winks at her, he waves at me and they leave. So it's just Ana and I, alone.

"We are finally alone", I say smiling.

"It's been an interesting day", she says.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I know Ethan since forever and I didn't know he was gay."

"I don't know him for that long but I didn't have a clue, though I think everybody else knew."

"Yes, I noticed the same."

"Come", I take her hand we interlace our fingers, we both smile. "I'm going to show the palace of the chocolate."

* * *

I didn't knew when I wrote the Spanish version that Captain America would be on theaters the day I upload the English version, such a coincidence.

I'm not sure if interlace fingers is the way of saying what I want to say. What I wanted to say is when you hold hands and like "cross" your fingers with the other person, please let me know if it's alright.

eschoenh, yes they will. Sorry..., be prepared.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews and help, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll upload next one on Monday.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James.**

* * *

August 20th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

"Come", I take her hand and we interlace our fingers, we both smile. "I'm going to show you the palace of the chocolate."

We go down to the first floor of the mall, always holding hands we walk into the Shop 'La Fête Chocolat'.

"Ask whatever you want, Ana."

"Hmm… whatever I want…", she giggles, "don't give me that option with chocolate, Christian" and then she laughs again, I love her laugh, it's such a beautiful sound. I join her.

"Well, let's order together then if you prefer?", she nods.

We select several kinds of chocolates to share, we fill the biggest box and go out of the store with our purchase.

I feel my cellphone vibrating in my pocket, is my mother.

"Hello, mom?"

"Hi Christian, I'm calling because Mia told me she'll stay with Lily tonight and Elliot won't make it to dinner. Dad and I are dining with the grandparents, if you want you can join us otherwise there is food from yesterday in the refrigerator that you can microwaved."

"It's fine mom, I'm not home yet, I'll fix something for myself, see you later."

"Okay, son, see you later then" and we hang up.

"Do you have to go back to your house, Ana?"

"Not really, I left dinner ready for my dad, he just have to heat it up."

"If you want we can go to my place and taste the chocolates, there's no one there. Just if you want."

"Let's go."

When we get home we go sit to the living room.

"Do you want to watch something", I say, "perhaps a movie?"

"Not really, we just watched one. How about we better talk?"

"Okay, I'll put some background music then", while I connect my iPod and select the music Ana opens the chocolate box and takes one, I sit next to her and she gives me with her hand a piece of chocolate in my mouth to taste. I bite the chocolate and she eats the other half.

"Mmm, delicious, it has coffee."

"Not my favorite", says Ana wrinkling her nose a little. "Pick one", she tells me and I obey, I take one and give her some with my hand as she did.

"This one is exquisite, milk chocolate with peanut."

"Yes, I like it, I've tasted it before, is my mother's favorite."

We keep trying different flavors while I think about how everything is so comfortable and natural with Ana.

"I feel like I've know you all my life and at the same time I know so little about you", I say.

"The same happens to me, I feel comfortable with you and at the same time you are a mystery."

"I know, I'm hard to read, nor even my family can figure me out most of the time."

"Are we going to be honest with each other?", she asks.

"Ana, I want you to know everything about me, even the horrible details I wish I didn't remember."

"Is it so bad, Christian, the reason why you don't like being touched?" I nod. "You don't have to feel any pressure with me", she says, "you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I do want to tell", I answer with honesty and frustration at the same time, "but is complicated."

"We should start with the easy questions then."

"That sounds fine to me, I'll start. Do you have siblings or more family besides your father?"

"I'm an only child, Ray never rebuilt his life or had more children after adopting me, though he has a sister, which obviously is my aunt but that's all the family I have."

"You are adopted?", I say surprised.

"Yes, my biological parents died in a car accident when I was one year old, Ray was my legal tutor and adopted me."

"We have more in common than what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm adopted too, and so are my siblings."

"That explains it", she says to herself.

"Explains what?"

"That Mia, Elliot and you look so different physically" she says. "Now is my turn, what's your favorite color?"

"That's really easy, blue, like the color of your eyes", she giggles.

"And your favorite color before meeting me", I laugh with her for a minute, then I answer seriously.

"I think it was gray, and not for my last name by the way, not that fanatic. I guess it was the constant color in my life before you, not completely in the dark but neither 100 percent in the light."

"You were sad?" She says with some discomfort in her voice.

"We could say it that way."

"I don't understand Christian, look around you, you have everything and you are very smart and the way your siblings protect you even in small things…"

"I know Ana, believe me I do, but the marks of my past are the ones that don't allow me to be a 100 percent in the light."

"What do you mean?", _do it Christian,_ I think.

"I guess we passed the easy questions part."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me anything, forgive me."

"Relax, I want to do it", I take a deep breath and start my story. "Well, you see…, you have heard the expression 'son of a bitch', that's me Ana", I say with bitterness. "My biological mother was a crack addict and a prostitute, I don't have many memories, but at night while I sleep they come to me in nightmares. The worst thing I can remember is her pimp... Do I keep going?"

"Only if you want christian, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere", she says exactly what I want to hear. I unbutton my shirt and leave it in the sofa.

"The marks that you see were made by the pimp of the whore addict to crack when I wasn't even four, in my chest and back, that your mother didn't protect you and the feelings of emptiness and unwanted I have… and having marks to remind me of that…", a tear starts falling on her cheek. "Don't cry please, I don't want any ones pity."

"I'm sorry Christian, I didn't want to make feel uncomfortable but my tears are not out of pity, they are of empathy. I see your pain and want to change it to happines. What do you feel when someone touches you?"

"First I feel like everything starts getting dark and then it burns, it's like living it all over again."

"And when we hold hands or I touch your face?"

"Everything has been pretty new to me Ana, is different with you, I feel a warmness that doesn't burn, it's cozy for saying it in some way and electricity Ii think will be the other sensation every time we touch."

"Can I try something?, as soon as you don't feel comfortable I'll stop, just tell me", she says. My heartbeat speeds up. _She won't hurt you Christian_ I say to myself, _let her_. I nod. She brings her face closer to my chest, I tense but don't move and she kisses my scars, for a moment I feel panic and I can see the darkness coming, but then it's replaced by the familiar tingling, she looks at me.

"Do I keep going?" I nod again.

She kisses every single one of the scars on my chest and my back and every time is easier, she takes away all the darkness. When she is done she stands up in front of me and I can tell she is worried.

"Are you okay, Christian?"

I don't answer, I want more of that, I'm getting addicted to her touch. I take her hand by the wrist and put the palm in my chest, right in my heart, there isn't darkness nor pain, just that tingling. I feel how my heart beats in her hand and I know that is with her that I belong, with the girl that is taking away all my fears. We look directly into each other's eyes. I remove my hand from her wrist and take her face in my hands she doesn't move her palm from my chest and with her other hand she intertwined her fingers in my hair, we get closer and finally our lips touch, it's a very pure and shy kiss that takes rhythm while our mouths get to meet, my tongue search for hers and the sensation is indescribable, my hands explore her back and hips, I feel how she grabs and pulls softly my hair. When we get apart we try to calm our breathing and smile.

I put my shirt back on and hug Ana, I draw her against my chest and smell her hair, _my Ana_ , in a very short period of time she has drill all my shields.

"Are you hungry", I say breaking the silence, "mom said there's food in the refrigerator that we can heat."

"Yes, very, though we could cook something."

"I think that is a much better idea."

We go to the kitchen, I show Ana the pantry and decide to do something fast.

"Do you cook christian?"

"Absolutely not", I answer with honesty.

"Until today Mr. Grey, you'll learn how to cook pasta", she is serious.

Ana sets the table while she gives me the instructions. While the water boiled in a pot, I chopped clumsily little pieces of tomato and put them in a saucepan where they are cooking slowly. When the water boiled I add a little bit of salt and oil and put the pasta in the water, I stir it for some minutes just as Ana says so they don't stick together, when she says they are cooked enough I pour them in a strainer and let the water strain, I serve the spaghetti in the dishes and add the tomato sauce.

I wait for Ana to eat first so I can see her reaction.

"Mmm… they are delicious, Christian. See how easy it is?"

"I have to say, I never thought I would end up cooking today", we eat everything while we talk about the college applications, it turns out we want to go to the same ones, I'm already imagine ourselves renting an apartment together.

I find some ice cream in the freezer and with two spoons we start eating from the same container, with her everything is so natural, she gives me from her spoon and I give her from mine. We laugh of Elliot's silly joke. We talk about Ethan and Jose, of her passion for books and about my plan to become a businessman. I tell her that I would love to learn how to fly an helicopter and she tells me her dream is to write a book.

We wash the dishes and everything we used, when we are done cleaning I take her in my embrace, it feels so good.

"You know, that was my first kiss, and I never thought I'll ever kiss someone. Actually I always believed I was going to die a virgin from everywhere", I laugh and Ana looks at me… seductively?

"Well Mr. chef you earnt your second kiss", and we kiss again, this time is not so shy, I caress her back with my hands and her hips and her hands do their thing too, she's not afraid of touching me now and I'm not afraid of it either, and I feel my crotch getting hard on her stomach, I break the kiss, I know she felt it too.

"I'm sorry, I should have more self control", I say embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, is normal she says relaxed."

"Ana you… have you… do you have experience?", _damn I can't even say it._ I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer.

"No Christian, I'm a virgin too, though I've kissed a couple of guys before, but never like this." She is as inexperienced as I am, _she is just mine, mine and no one else._

I hear a car arriving.

"Let's go", I say, "whoever it is they are about to meet my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend, if you want, obviously." She thinks for a little while.

"Of course I want Christian", she smiles and we give a little kiss, I take her hand and we walk to the foyer, my parents are home.

"Mom, dad", I greet them, they are both looking at me with big eyes noticing I'm holding Ana's hand.

"Ana, let me introduce you to my mother doctor Grace Trevelyan-Grey and my father Carrick Grey."

"Mom, dad, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend", I say smiling while I pass an arm around Ana's waist. I see tears coming out from my mother's eyes

"Mom don't cry, please."

"I'm sorry son, I'm just so happy", Ana smiles approaching her and they hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Grey."

"Call me Grace please, and the pleasure is all mine."

My father and Ana handshake and smile to each other.

"Anastasias is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, please call me Ana."

"Did you have dinner? I can cook something", says mom.

"We already ate mom."

"Christian prepared spaghetti", says Ana.

"What?" they say at the same time.

"Ana gave me the instructions and I cooked dinner", I say smiling. "I even prepared tomato sauce to accompany.

"And they were delicious" says Ana proud, we look at each other smiling.

"It's late, I have to take Ana home."

"Of course son, take care", says dad.

I go for the chocolate box that we left in the sofa, when I come back mom is hugging Ana again..

"We hope you come back soon Ana" I hear mom saying thank you to Ana on her ear and gives her a kiss on her cheek, dad handshakes her again.

"It's been a pleasure Ana, you are welcome here anytime you want."

"Thank you Grace, Mr. Grey, see you soon", she says.

"I'll be back soon" I say as a goodbye. Take Ana's hand and we leave.

"Do you think your father is awake An?a", I say when we are arriving her place.

"Sure he is, why?"

"Because I would like you to introduce me as your boyfriend if you want, I don't want to hide from anyone", she gives me a smile.

I feel my cellphone vibrating.

"Can you see what I got, please?" I say while I drive by the Kavanagh's entrance.

"Okay", she says taking my cellphone, she looks at the screen and blushes.

"You have several texts, the first one is from Elliot it says:

 ***So you have a girlfriend little bro, I hope you soon get to use the gift I gave you.* -E"**

She looks at me with a question face.

"Do you really want to know?" I say embarrassed

"Only if you want to tell me."

"He gave me a box of condoms" I simply say and Ana laughs.

"Well, it's good we know how to use them" and we laugh, nothing is uncomfortable with her.

I pull in, in front of her cottage, we notice Ethan's car is not there, wow it looks like love was in the air today.

"Shall I continue reading or you want to see them?"

"Continue please", there's nothing more beautiful that listening to her voice.

"Mia says:

 ***Oh my God Christian, I knew it was serious, now be prepared for my interrogatory brother, you won't avoid it this time. I love you* -M"**

"Mom is really fast giving news", I comment.

"Grandpa Theodore says:

 ***Champion, I knew you weren't dying a virgin.* -T**

"Oh my God , Ana, my family is not always like this", I say apologizing.

"Christian your family is just happy for you, I am happy for us, don't apologize" and she gives another smile.

-¿Qué hay de ti, no tienes ningún mensaje o llamada? -revisa su bolso y saca su celular, sonríe al ver la pantalla.

"What about you, don't you have a text or call?", she checks her bag and takes out her cellphone, she smiles to the screen.

"Okay, as you let me read your texts it's your turn now", and she hands me her phone.

"You have one from Kate, it says:

 ***Ana, Elliot gave me the news, I thought it was just my imagination what I noticed all week, I see I wasn't wrong. I'm sure you'll be on the yearbook as the cutest couple I'll make sure of that, you have a lot to tell me Steele.* -K**

"We really will be a topic of discussion" says Ana entertain.

"You have another from Jose", I continue.

"Wow news fly", she says.

"It says:

 ***Oh my God, I told you you are one lucky bitch, I'm happy for you, Kate told Ethan, by the way he's going fishing with dad and I tomorrow, my pictures will be more beautiful than ever, I love you.* -J**

"Bitch" I say shocked.

"That's Jose's way of showing affection", she says just like that. If she doesn't matter... "Christian, is time for you to meet my father."

"Let's go miss Steele."

"We get in, Ana's father is seated in front of the television watching the repetition of a soccer game."

"Annie!, how was it?", he says without looking at her.

"Good dad, I want to introduce you someone", he finally turns and sees me.

"Christian, this is my adoptive father, Ray Steele. Dad, he is Christian Grey."

"Mr. Steele is a pleasure to meet you." I offer him my hand, I'm prepare for the contact, he gives me a strong handshake and I continue. "Today I asked Ana to be my girlfriend and she accepted, however, it is important for us to have your permission, sir."

Ray doesn't say anything for a moment, I guess he's analyzing the situation, he looks at me and then at Ana, she nods with a smile.

"Well, Christian I trust in Ana's decisions and if my daughter said yes I'm just gonna tell you I know how to shoot and I can track you down anywhere in the world, if something happens to my Annie your life won't be easy, besides that, it's nice to meet you," he says smiling and I feel I little 'relieved'. "How long do you know each other?"

"A week dad, we go together to school and Christian is my Precalculus tutor."

"Your tutor…, we'll have time to get to know each other. You are both old enough so I just ask you to be careful and think twice before doing something. I'm going to rest now." With that he turns off the television and goes to his room.

"It went better than what I expected", I say.

"My dad is man of few words and he always go to the point."

"I gotta go" I say, "I imagine the inquisition of mom and dad is waiting for me at home."

"It's okay. I'll walk you out to your car."

We walk to the car and before getting in I push her against it and kiss one more time, every time with more passion and once again it looks like my penis has his own mind.

"I'm sorry again" I say to Ana.

"It's fine Christian, it's kind of flattering that it is for me", she blushes, "besides don't think nothing happens to me, but let's give small steps."

"Thank you Ana, you are the best thing that have ever happened to me."

Before leaving we exchanged cellphone numbers, I give her a kiss, caress her face and go.

I thought that the inquisition was going to be waiting for me, but I guess they decided to give me the night off to enjoy the moment, I go up to my bedroom, take a shower and go to sleep, but before I turn on my computer and change my relationship status from single to in a relationship with Anastasia Steele, though she has to accept it first to be shown. I turn it off before starting receiving notifications from my family again and send Ana a text.

" **Thanks for the most happiest day of my life until now, good night, kisses. Dream about me.* -C**

She replies instantly.

 ***Thanks to you. I always dream about you. Good night. xx* -A**

One more night I fall asleep dreaming about her and in how you can be so happy in such a short time.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this chapter, be prepared things will move faster after this one.

Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. They always make me smiles. Than You.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 21st, 2016

 **Ana's POV**

The whistle of the teapot wakes me up, dad must be preparing breakfast, I take a shower and dress up, I check my cellphone and I have a text from Christian.

 ***Good morning beautiful, the signal is not very good when we go sailing in dad's yacht so I'll call you at night, when I get home. x* -C**

I answer even though I know he won't see my text until later.

 ***Mr. Grey I'll be looking forward for your call. ;) x* -A**

I go to the kitchen, dad made toasts with melted cheese, Ray is not a good friend of the kitchen, but at least he knows how to prepare a sandwich.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning Annie, Tea?", he offers.

"Yes, please."

I notice he's a little nervous, that's weird from him.

"It's something going on dad?"

"Nothing serious, honey, we have to talk, sit please", I do as he says. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that this is as hard for me as it is for you." _Oh no I know where he is going with this_. "I never saw you very interested in guys and Christian is your first boyfriend", I smile because of the fact, "so it is now that I feel in the obligation to talk about this with you. I know you soon will be 18, I had that age too Annie, and I know how young people think, there will be a moment that you will want, you know", he looks at his hands, "have intimacy, I just want you two to be responsible, I'm too young to be a grandfather". There, he said everything, always straight to the point.

"Dad…, thank you. I know how hard this might be for you. I promise we'll be responsible when the time comes, I don't want to be a mother so young either if that makes it better" he smiles.

"So, what are your plans for today?", without saying anything else we change the subject...

 **Christian's POV**

My grandparents are here along with my parents, I say good morning, they all look at me and smile when I sit at the table for breakfast, it must be for the stupid smile I also have in my face. Elliot comes dawn with a face like he slept just a little or nothing, but always smiling.

We have a quiet breakfast, right when I think no one will say anything, Mia arrives from Lily's home, says hi to our grandparents and starts...

"Oh my God Christian, you have to tell me absolutely everything. How and where was it. Did you kiss? Can she touch you? Lily is dying and half of the cheerleader team too. And Ana is so sweet, she is perfect for you."

"Mia, enough, breath", says Elliot, "leave the kid alone…, so… how was it, mate?"

 _Damn it!_..., everybody is looking at me, it's not like I wasn't expecting it, but don't I deserve some kind of privacy. I remember what ana said, they are just happy for me.

"Okay" I say resigned, "since we are all here…, yesterday I asked Ana to be my girlfriend after I told her why I don't like to be touched" I hear mom gasping but I ignore her, "and yes we kissed and it looks like it doesn't bother me her touching" I hear more gasping this time from mom and Mia. "Come on, we haven't done anything, for God sakes, how can you think that so soon?, we are just getting to meet each other and don't ask more, that's enough."

"Okay guys, go pick up your stuff, and wrap yourselves it's cold", says mom. _Phew, I think they got enough with that._

"I want you in the pier in 20 minutes", orders dad.

"I go for my jacket and remember that once we are far from the shore the cellphone signal is awful so I send a text to Ana."

 ***Good morning beautiful, the signal is not very good when we go sailing in dad's yacht so I'll call you at night, when I get home. x* -C**

I put away my cellphone and go out of my room at the same time as Elliot and Mia, we walk together to the pier and get on board, dad turns on the engines and starts navigating his toy, I have always like navigation, I help him with everything I can.

When we are far enough dad, grandpa, Elliot and I sit on the edge of the yacht to fish. While Elliot tells a story about university I wonder what Ana must be doing right now. My brother finishes his story and dad fastens his fishing rod and comes to me.

"Christian, can we talk for a moment?", _this is weird_ , I think.

He takes me to a small office he has on board.

"Son, your mother and I always thought that at some point you would manage to overcome your phobia, and we are really happy that moment has come so soon. Now, it is my duty as a father to guide you, I know what it is to be 18, I was young too that's why when the right time comes I want you to be responsible son, your mother and I don't want to grandparents yet", _oh my God, I wasn't expecting to have 'the talk' now, here_. "Besides Christian, and I told this to your brother at some point too, if you knock up Ana or any other girl, all the privileges are gone, there won't be more monthly payments, credit card and forget about college because you'll have to work. Understood?

"Yes, sir."

"Good, but you don't have nothing to be worried about son, telling you this is just my obligation as a father. When you have a career and get married then you can start thinking about children, you have a lot to live before."

"Thank you…, I guess?, dad, though I'm not ready yet to have, you know, intercourse, Elliot already provided me with protection", I blush and so does dad.

"Great, it's good that your brother takes care of your well being. You know son, you can always trust in me", I nod.

"Thank you dad."

"Let's go and see if they have fished something."

No one was lucky with the fishing, luckily we did not depend on it, mom brought enough food.

After lunch we played cards, we bet 10 dollars each, grandpa is 60 dollars richer.

It is starting getting dark when we make it to the pier, Elliot and I help our grandparents to get off, we say goodbye because they are not staying for dinner.

I go to my room to wash my hands and feel my cellphone, is a text from Ana from this morning, I smile.

 ***Mr. Grey I'll be looking forward for your call. ;) x* -A**

Before going back down for dinner I answer her quickly:

 ***Hello girlfriend, I'll have dinner and then I'm calling you. :D* -C**

After dinner we say bye to Elliot who is flying back to Boston, dad is taking him to the airport. I go up to my room and call Ana.

"Hello, christian?", how I missed her voice.

"Hey Ana. How are you?"

"Fine, missing you" even by phone I know she is blushing and I smile.

"I know, me too, I'm getting used to seeing you every day."

"How was your day? I've just been reading."

"Interesting…" I answer, "my siblings interrogated me and dad gave me' the talk'", she giggles.

"My dad gave me the talk too."

"Oh..., wow, Ana, you must know you don't have any pressure about that, let's go slow as we said last night."

"I know Christian."

"It'll be better for us to sleep" I say with sorrow, "this will be a busy week."

"Yes, your school is very demanding, but it has been the best decision of my life."

"Oh Ana, blessed be the Kavanaghs. Goodnight girlfriend."

"Goodnight boyfriend, see you. By the way, it is official on Facebook", she giggles.

"If Facebook says it…, laters baby."

We hang up. I prepare my backpack, have a shower to take out the salt from my body and go to bed, I'm not afraid of sleeping anymore, and I anxiously hope to dream about my Ana.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter, remember I said things will start moving faster so pay attention to dates. Enjoy!

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 27th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

Today is Ana and I's one week anniversary of relationship, it has been a very interesting and tiresome week, it's hard to concentrate when you are happy, in a few opportunities the teachers called my attention because I was daydreaming, but who wouldn't with the girl I have, the prettiest, sweetest and most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and she is mine.

This week we fill in our college applications, now we just have to wait to receive the acceptance or rejection letters. We both want Harvard, anyway, I know I'll follow her anywhere she goes, be apart from her will be too painful.

In Health class we discovered on Monday that the little nest we made was for our 'son', an eggshell we had to take care of during the week, we had to make it clothes, draw it a face and obviously avoid to break it and give it a name. The name of our little egg is Blip, better said was Blip, I don't know where Ana got the name, but I liked it. Anyway, the important thing is that Blip survived, we wrote an essay about responsible paternity and after that we destroyed it, we are free, if we needed something to reaffirm 'the talk' was that.

As a way of celebrating our one week anniversary and to commemorate Blip I gave Ana a teddy bear that we named Blip Junior, this will last longer, and she baked me chocolate cupcakes to celebrate.

During the week I went to her place after school and she visited me, we made our homework together and in a couple of times we had dinner together. In between all that we kissed and kissed and kissed. Ana touching me is not a problem anymore to me, in fact, after so much kissing and little touching in some parts voluntary or involuntary I believe soon we'll be using Elliot's gift.

* * *

September 3rd, 2016

 **Ana's POV**

My boyfriend is the best of the world. To celebrate our two weeks together he took me on a picnic to a park nearby his house in Bellevue. Surrounded by nature we enjoyed of some delicious natural juices Mia prepared for us. Besides we brought different kinds of cheeses to taste and together we prepared a strawberry pie with custard cream that we were delighted to eat.

I gave him a picture of me in a silver frame that Jose took and on the photo I wrote 'Your Ana.'

While we are seated over a blanket we kiss, in some point I end up seated over his lap, I can feel his erection, and I also can feel my own arousal. I have felt Christian before, but never seated over him, so close to each others crotches. We want each other, but I don't know when would be the right time to do more. I know this is serious, I depend on him as he depends on me, but I feel is too soon yet.

* * *

September 10th, 2016

 **Ana's POV**

Today's my 18th birthday, Ray made me breakfast and gave me a beautiful wood rack with delicate flowers carving, it's a beautiful detail, I love simplicity. Besides, he said that I can officially have access to my trust found, I have never care about money, in fact sometimes I feel overwhelmed in the Grey's house, but is good to know I have my education secure.

We are going to Christian's house, because by Mia and Christian request, I'm celebrating there along with their family, Jose, Kate, Ethan and Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh. We are having a barbecue and then the girls will have a sleepover also in the Grey's house, Mia invited Lily but she excused herself, I feel relief, I don't like she making my boyfriend uncomfortable, though I know Christian doesn't pay attention to her I feel a little jealous of other girls devouring my man with their eyes.

We get out of my dad's truck and go to the back yard next to the pool. It's decorated with light pink balloons and a sign that says "Happy Birthday Ana." In the little group obviously the first I search for is my boyfriend, but I can't find him anywhere.

Everybody congratulates me cheerfully, in a short period of time, the people here have became an important part of my life and Ray's. In the middle of hugs and good wishes suddenly Christian appears with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Happy birthday my Ana", he says with a huge smile, "and happy three weeks."

"Thank you Christian, they're beautiful" I gave him a smile back and we kiss briefly.

I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. I'm enjoying the day, we laugh of Elliot and Jose's craziness, I'm glad to see him and Ethan together, the haven't officialized nothing yet though, Jose says they don't want to put a name to their relationship while living so far away, but he's very happy and even Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh are very pleased with him. While Jose, as always with his camera in hand, takes pictures of everyone freezing this beautiful moment I wonder how it must have been for Ethan saying to his parents he was gay. I remember when Jose crying told me, and the true is it was pretty obvious, I hugged him and told him that I didn't matter if he liked boys or girls, he was my friend and I love him as they way he is. When he told to Mr. Rodriguez he was really nervous but his father just as I did told him he always knew, that life was going to be a little harder for him, but he will always have his father supporting him, it was a beautiful moment. But Ethan is so masculine and quiet, it must have been a bigger shock. I push my thoughts aside when I see Grace approaching us with my cake.

After singing happy birthday to me and eating cake my dad and Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh leave, soon Grace and Carrick say goodnight to us and go to their room. Christian, Elliot, Jose and Ethan stay playing basketball, then Ethan and Jose will going dancing. Elliot has to study for an exam that he has next week. Christian will use the rest of the night to read Dracula because Mia didn't let him participate of her pajama party.

We are in Mia's room, sitting over her bed doing our manicure.

"Kate", says Mia, "when Elliot and you are giving the news that you're finally in a relationship?, you have been dating for years and there's nothing official yet."

"When we are in a relationship we'll tell you, you know your brother has commitment issues and I don't know if I'm ready."

"I don't get it, look at Ana and Christian, they met, they became a couple and they're inseparable, what are you waiting for?"

"It's more complicated than that Mia" says Kate, "Elliot is most of the time in Boston, then I'll get into college, maybe when we happen to meet in the same city."

"Ana, if Christian and you get accepted in different universities will you break up?", asks Mia.

"Oh, Mia, I don't think so, though our plan is to go together to college for now", I haven't even think about the possibility of going to a different place.

"Aww, you are so cute", she says with a dreamy look.

"Steel and have you done it already?", says Kate.

"Done what?", _what is she talking about_ , I wonder.

"Come on Ana, don't play with me, help me a little, you and Christian have had sex?" _Oh... that,_ my face is scarlet.

"Hum… no, not yet, I don't know if we are ready", I don't feel comfortable having this conversation in front of Mia, though I can tell she is very interested to know, after all they believed Christian would die a virgin.

"Mmm…", says Kate while analizes me with her eyes, "I don't know what are you waiting for, it's pretty noticeable that you are crazy about each other."

I think about Kate's words for a moment. _What are we waiting for?_ , _Kate is right, perhaps we should try..., are we ready?_ Mia takes me out of my thoughts...

"What about you Kate?, Elliot and you in all this years must have done it", she says with sass.

"Oh Mia, you have a dirty mind, how can you talk like that about your older brother and your best friend?", she plays the offended but laughs and so do we.

"Kate, come on…!", insists Mia.

"Okay…, of course we have, a lot of times, your brother is such a good lover", she says smiling.

"Eww, too much information", says Mia with a disgusted face, I laugh.

"You wanted to know, Grey..., I just answered."

"I know it's my fault, I'm sorry."

When our hands and nails are perfect according to Kate and Mia we go to a little home theater in the Grey's house, we decide to watch 'The Hunger Games' and we have a heated discussion about who is 'Team Gale' and who is 'Team Peeta', just when we decide that it's not worthy to fight for men we decide for 'Team Katniss'.

We are in the middle of the movie and the girls are starting to fall asleep on the couch. I liked hanging out we the girls this evening but I miss Christian even more knowing he's so close. The movie ends and my eyelids are heavy, the girls fell asleep a while ago.

"Ana, are you awake?", it's Christian's quiet voice.

"Yes", I answer in the same tone, I get up and go where he's and he closes his arms around me and kiss me.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were so close", he says holding me even tighter. I smile.

"I was thinking the same thing, it's the first time we are sleeping under the same roof."

"Come..", he guides me to his bedroom. I haven't been there before.

I smile when I see it's not much different from his Facebook page. The walls are light blue and there are posters of planes, helicopters, ships and yachts on the walls. In another section he has pictures of old vacations that I've also seen on Facebook though some are from where he was a little kid, in Disneyland, Niagara Falls, skiing in Aspen, among others. His face was always beautiful, though I can see the fear the in his eyes as a child, I push out those thoughts, I know Christian doesn't like me thinking about that.

In a corner he has a shelf with a small collection of cars. They're separated by brand, the biggest one is the Audi's.

"You collect cars?", he nods and in a way I haven't seen before, almost like a small kid.

He has a desk with a couple of books on top, they're economy books, he also has his laptop there. His desk has two columns of shelves with CDs.

"Who has CDs nowadays, Christian?"

"Most of them were gifts from my grandfather, though some I bought them myself several years ago, sometime I listen to them, most of them are of classical music, they help focusing when I'm studying or sometimes I try to play them in the piano."

There are two doors, one is the bathroom and the other is his closet. Next to his bed he has a nightstand, I smile when I see my picture there, next to Dracula. His bed is a queen size and has gray sheets with a black cover.

For a moment I feel nervous and my body shivers a little, being here in his room reminds me of Kate's conversation. Christian feels my nervousness.

"Relax, Ana, I just wanted to show you my bedroom", he says softly, "though... I would like to try something, if you want." I nod without asking, because inside I know what he wants and I know is a step he has to take before doing something else.

He takes the covers and lays down in bed, takes my hand and pulls me to him and put the covers back.

We are face to face, looking at each other...

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe how much I have progressed, we are here, in my bed, looking into each other's eyes. Slowly I shorten the distance we have and kiss her, she responds, our tongues join and with my hand I touch her tights, she pulls of my hair, _I love when she does that_ , when I feel my crotch hard I stop, I want this but not here, Ana deserves her first time to be unique, not in my parents' house with all the family here, besides we haven't agreed to do it yet.

We are both recovering our breaths and smiling.

"Christian?" I love when she says my name and when she says it like that like if someone else is going to answer her, like if she wants to make sure it's really me and she is here with me and not dreaming.

"Yes Ana", I say smiling.

"I love you, Christian", two little words that mean so much to me.

"Oh Ana, I love you more", we give a little kiss.

"I think I'm ready, Christian."

"Ready for what?"

"To be yours, to make love with you", she blushes.

"Are you sure? You know I would never push you."

"I am, I know is with you who I want to be with. I know we barely have been together for three weeks, but what I feel for you is…, is…, Christian I think I'm falling in love with you", I feel my chest like blowing up of happiness.

"Ana..., I feel the same way, you make me so happy", we kiss with passion I kiss her neck and while I touch her thighs with one hand and touch her breast with the other, she moans softly and with her hand she squeezes my biceps and the other is in my pajamas stretch.

"Ana" I gasp, "not here, not today."

"Oh, of course not, Christian, I'm sorry I left myself go", she blushes.

"Relax baby, I know I'm irresistible", we laugh, "but our first time has to be special. Not here. Now we better sleep before we can't stop."

With that I bring her back close to my chest and pass an arm under her neck while the other rest in her stomach. While she caresses me tenderly I absorb the smell of her hair and we fall asleep.

* * *

September 11th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian! Christian! Wake up", I listen the whispers in the distance.

I babble something before opening my eyes, they hurt a little for the light coming in from the curtains and I see my mom. _Oh shit._

"Mom?", I say in a low voice.

"Christian, what is Ana doing in your bed, son?"

"Mom, we were just sleeping", I say a little nervous, "I showed Ana my bedroom last night and we fall asleep, that's all", for a moment I think she is mad but then I see her looking at us almost with tenderness and I realized I'm still hugging Ana.

"Okay son, I trust you. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, any request?"

"Ana likes pancakes", I say immediately

"Pancakes, okay…", she smiles again, and doesn't leave the room. "Son, Ana is good for you", she says with some sort of pride.

"I know" I answer and she leaves closing the door.

I stay up looking at Ana sleep, is the sweetest and most beautiful thing and she wants to be mine. I smile and then she opens her beautiful blue eyes. Is the first time we wake up together.

"Where am I?"

"Good morning Ana, you are in my bedroom."

"Oh I'm a little disoriented. Good morning Christian", she smiles and I kiss her good morning.

"We have to go down for breakfast in about 20 minutes" I tell her, "you can use my bathroom I'll use the one in the hallway, see you downstairs."

"Okay", she says sleepily, I pass over her to my closet and take out a towel and clean clothes and go out of the bedroom to give her space. Gentle manliness before anything.

Now I'm a guy on a mission, first I have to make my Ana happy and second her first time has to be memorable.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you like this chapter, it was hard to write and translate. Thanks for all the support.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

September 23rd, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

This week Ana and I celebrated a month together. What can I say?, I'm a lucky guy. My life changed completely when I met her and is like if just now I'm really living for the first time. The progresses I've made since we are a couple are unbelievable sometimes for my family. One day out of nowhere before going to pick up Ana for school I said goodbye to my mom with a hug and kissed her on the cheek, I don't think I've ever seen her cry like that, she was more excited than when I told her I had a girlfriend. Now I hug my family all the time, Ana taught me people don't want to hurt me, I have nothing to be afraid of.

My girl and I are a team, we study together, I help her with Precalculus and she helps me with our reading, she always has a different perspective for every book she reads. We do our homework together every afternoon after school. We're still waiting for the acceptance letters from colleges, we are anxious to know the answers, I don't know what could happen if we get accepted in different places or if only I get accepted in Harvard, my father would never let me turn down that opportunity, anyway I'm positive about it.

After the talk Ana and I had on her birthday every time has been harder to control ourselves, but we have managed to wait for the proper occasion to have an intimate and calm moment.

We didn't want to lie to our parents, it's not like they are not waiting for this to happen either, but come on, it's not that easy to say to your father's girlfriend or your parents that you are staying at a hotel for the night with her daughter or my girlfriend whichever is the case. I wasn't going to pick up Ana at her home and say to Ray 'see you tomorrow, now I'm leaving with your daughter to make love for the first time', the guy knows how to use a gun, he made it pretty clear. So with the help of Mia, Ray thinks Ana is staying at my home for a sleepover, while my parents think I'm in Montesano with Elliot, Ethan and Jose.

Now, Ethan is in Montesano with Jose, but Elliot also taking advantage of the moment is gone with Kate somewhere. Mia has a sleepover with half of the cheerleader team and that leave Ana and I alone and calm. Though the fact that our friend suspect is not so relaxing, but for now we enjoy the moment.

We didn't talk much on the way to the hotel. What can be said in a moment like this?, maybe my romantic night it's a little affected by not having the surprise or spontaneous factor, but my girl deserves the best and what I have planned I know she will love it. I put some Coldplay on the car, her favorite band and let the music take away the nervousness.

It's almost 7 at night when we arrive to the Four Seasons, I pass my keys to the valley along with a tip and open the door for Ana, she holds me by the arm when we walk into the hotel.

"Good evening sir, what can I help you?", asks a smiling receptionist at the checking in desk.

"I have a reservation for Christian Grey" I say with steady voice. She searches on the screen.

"Reservation for Mr. Christian Grey, room 306, I need your credit card", I hand her my card and she hands me the keys of the room. A bellhop will show you the way, she points to a guy just a few years older than us that approaches us.

He greets us with a polite gesture of his head while asks us if we need help with our bags, we both say no. We follow him, he leaves us at the door of our room and goes. It's not a suite, but there's enough space to move around.

When we get in, Ana smiles when she sees the table with our dinner ready and candles decorating the place, I know she likes those little details more than bringing her to a fancy hotel. I feel the tension in the room, maybe if we stop thinking about what's going to happen we'll calm down. To do something I look into the little refrigerator in the room to find something to drink.

"Do you want something to drink Ana? There are sodas, sparkling water, beer and wine."

"Sparkling water is fine, unless you want to drink something stronger."

"Mmm… sparkling water will do it, I don't drink Ana."

"You don't drink like you are not 21 yet?", she asks.

"No, you see..., I haven't tell you this because the topic hasn't had come out, a few years ago I had troubles with alcohol and drugs, that's why I don't drink", for a moment I think I ruined the night.

"Oh…, okay, is good to know" she gives me a little kiss, I don't know how but she is always capable of seeing my fear. "I'm still here Christian, I'm not going anywhere", she smiles.

"We should have dinner before it gets cold, don't you think?" I ask and she nods.

I pull the chair for her to sit, before sitting myself I connect my iPod to the sound system in the room and we start eating dinner while listening to 'Canon in D Major' by Kevin Macleod, I have a whole playlist ready for the night, maybe this piece will help to calm our nerves.

We don't talk much, just a few comments about the food now and then, I know Ana is nervous I am too.

"You are very quiet Ana", I say while the music changes to 'Maybe' by Yiruma.

"I know…, I'm sorry, I'm nervous Christian, that's all", she blushes.

"Don't apologize Ana, I'm nervous too. You know we don't have to do anything tonight right?" I say with honesty, she looks me in the eyes and smile, stands up from her sit and comes near me, instinctively I push my chair back and she sits in my lap, she encircles my neck with her arms and I have her by the waist.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Ana."

We kiss slowly and tenderly. When the music changes again and we pull apart to breath.

Love is a funny thing  
Whenever I give it, it comes back to me  
And it's wonderful to be  
Giving with my whole heart  
As my heart receives  
Your love

"Let's dance", I say to Ana.

I've never been a great dancer. As I never tolerate to be touched I couldn't take lessons as my siblings, but Mia gave me a small class last week and I know Jose has taught Ana a little.

We stand up, I offer my hand for her to take it and she places it softly.

Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other  
And I am right beside you  
More than just a partner or a lover  
I'm your friend

I guide her so her back is in my chest and we move to the rhythm of the music while I sing in her ear. With a little strength I pull her and with a twist we are front to front.

When you love someone  
Your heartbeat beats so loud  
When you love someone  
Your feet can't feel the ground

I take her by the waist and she places her hands on my shoulders, while the rhythm of the music gets faster we glide in the little space of the room smiling to each other.

Shining stars all seem  
To congregate around your face  
When you love someone  
It comes back to you

Holding hands we spin, always keeping the rhythm of the speed of the music, fast and slow at the same time, Ana's face looks like it's shining through her eyes and smile, without needing a mirror I know my face looks the same.

And love is a funny thing  
It's making my blood flow with energy  
And it's like an awakened dream  
As what I've been wishing for, is happening  
And it's right on time

I propel her again and she gives a little shout of excitement when I do it, I smile, this is what we wanted, to be relaxed, when I have her back I wrap her in my embrace and she caresses my face, my neck and my hair with her hands.

Oh ain't it nice this life, we've got each other  
And I am right beside you  
More than just a partner or a lover  
I'm your friend

Still dancing I catch her sweet mouth, at some point we stop moving. I lose track of the lyrics and just Ana is filling mind. She lowers her hands and takes mine and clench them, we separate our lips and rest our foreheads in the other's looking into each other's eyes.

Suddenly the song changes, Adele's voice sings 'Make You Feel My Love' and like and order for us our mouths meet again, our feet are not moving but our mouths dance to the slow rhythm of the music, they move with a passion we haven't allowed ourselves to have so far, we get closer to the edge of the bed.

With clumsy hands and trying to not stop kissing her I unbutton her blouse, I take it off of her and throw it to the floor, then she follows with my shirt and her hands go over my naked chest. I kiss her neck and we laugh shyly when I try to unfasten her bra and it takes a while, finally I manage to do it and I see her naked breasts, they are perfect. I touch one of her nipples with the tip of my fingers and they react to my touch hardening, Ana gives a little moan, I look at her for an instant as asking for permission and go down, I put the other nipple in my mouth and caress it with my tongue and lips, very slowly, almost with adoration and softly I bite it, her breathing turns more violent and I smile knowing it's because of me. I go to her other nipple and do the same, Ana fists her hand in my hair.

I come back to her mouth for a moment, then I take off my shoes and kneel in front of her, I take hers off too and unbutton her pants, Ellie Goulding fills the room with 'Love Me Like You Do', this time with more steady hands I drop her pants down along with her panties while I kiss her navel and the bone of her hips, I feel the heath coming out of her, I stand up and Ana finds the zip of my pants, she blushes when she sees my erection and touches it with shyness, I give a little moan when her hand enters my boxers and go over my length, when she takes off the rest of my clothes I lean her back softly on the bed.

I lead my hand to her entrance and touch her, this time the moan that goes out of her mouth is louder, with my fingers I feel her arousal and slowly put one inside of her, she arches her back a little and a little cry comes out of her mouth. I feel how her tightness surrounds me, I insert another finger, she tries to muffle herself by biting her lower lip and that turns me on even more. I take out my fingers from her and search for the condoms box in my bag, I take out one, break the packaging by the corner and put it on. While Michael Bublé sing 'Close Your Eyes' I place myself on top of her and looking into each other's eyes we kiss and I enter slowly inside of her, I feel how a barrier brakes inside of her and I hear a little scream of hers in my shoulder and her fingers hold to my back with strength.

"Are you okay", I say worried and with a hoarse voice that doesn't sound like mine.

"Yes, just give me a second, please."

I stay still, _may be I did something wrong and hurt her._

"Keep going…, slowly" she whispers after a few seconds.

I start to penetrate her with a slow rhythm, I kiss her neck, her hands caress my back and her leg holds my butts, we both moan because of so many new sensations. Our breaths start to accelerate.

"A little faster, Christian."

I obey. I start to move faster, while we stifle our moans in kisses, I keel how her core starts clenching, she arches her back and I move faster knowing she is close to her orgasm, I'm close too, I absorb the sensation of her tight canal that clenches my member and a warmness surrounds me and I finish with her, we kiss and caress our faces, I'm still inside of her while our breathing calm down. I pull out of her carefully and take out the condom, I make a knot on the top and throw it to the floor, next to the bed.

I cover us with the sheets, we are lying in bed still naked, Ana draws little circles in my arms and I caress her waist.

"I love you Ana", I say kissing her hair.

"I love you too, my love" I smile listening to her words.

Finally the tiredness and stress of the day beat us and we fall asleep wrapped into each other's arms.

* * *

September 24th, 2016

 **Christian's POV**

I wake up from a beautiful dream to see something even more beautiful, Ana's blue eyes, she's looking at me with a smile.

"Good morning love", she says with a sweet voice.

"Good morning", I smile. "Where you enjoying the view?"

"Always", she answers.

"How are you?" Elliot told me that it could be a little uncomfortable for girls after having their first time.

"I'm fine, a little sore but is not bad, I feel... different."

"I feel different too", I say with honesty, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, it just took me a few second to get used to the sensation."

Shyly and blushing I ask her. "Did you like it?"

"Oh Christian , that was the best night of my life, thank you for making it so special, I love you."

"That's what you deserve my life, it was the best night of my life too. I knew we were going to enjoy it but we connected my love, it was beautiful", we kiss tenderly. Since she is a little sore I don't want to push her to do more so I offer to order breakfast but she says not yet.

"I have a better idea though", says my girl.

"Do you now? What idea would that be?," I ask with hope.

"Lets shower together…" she gives me a shy smile.

"Your wish is my command, Ms. Steele."

Slowly we get up of bed, Ana goes to the bathroom and I can appreciate her nakedness, she is so beautiful, I wouldn't change anything about her. I get lost in my thoughts for a moment until I hear the water running and her voice. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" I answer while walking to the bathroom and get into the shower with her.

The water pours over our heads, I take a sponge and some soap and start massaging her delicate skin all over her body. Ana repeats the action on me. We get out of the shower and dry ourselves.

"I want to try something" she says in low voice. I nod.

Ana takes my semi erect penis in her hand and start to move it, I moan while it start getting hard in her hand.

She kneels in front of me and starts giving little kisses to my dick to then put it in her mouth, I close my eyes, this is too much.

"Oh Ana, it feels so good" I know she is smiling.

With her tongue licks the head and sucks, she starts moving her mouth, I see my dick appearing and disappearing in her, I can feel how I'm touching the end of her throat. Ana doesn't stop, and applies a little pression with her teeth through her lips while she takes me in her mouth.

"Ana, if you keep going I'm going to come in you mouth", I say in a very little gentlemanliess and with a barely audible voice. She doesn't stop.

"Oh God Ana", I feel my legs weak, I can't hold on more and as I told her I come in her mouth. She swallows my come and stand up in front of me with a smile on her face. "That was... fantastic", I say and lean to kiss her I can taste me in her mouth.

"Did I do it right?"

"I'm telling you, it was great..., come, it's time for me to test my oral skills" I lead her to the bed.

Once she's laying down I kiss her deeply and keep going down by her neck, breasts, stomach. I hold her thighs to open her legs and have access. My nose touches her labia and I absorb the smell, with my tongue I start to circle around her clitoris. She tense her legs and moans while raises her back a little.

I can taste how with every second her arousal is getting bigger, her humidity calls me and while I attend her clitoris I insert two fingers in her.

"Faster, Christian" she says and pulls of my hair to make more pressure.

I feel her orgasm exploding in her while she yells my name with her eyes closed. I search for a condom and put it on quickly and get inside of her with one thrust, we both moan. I start to move fast.

When I feel her body starting to tense again around my penis I thrust deeper and her warmness surrounds me again, I have my own orgasm and fall exhausted over her for a moment while my strength comes back. I pull out of her and get rid of the condom. I lay next to her and give little smooches in her neck.

"Mr. Grey, your skills are spectacular", we laugh.

"Now that we have done it, I don't know how I'm gonna get enough of you Ana"

"I know, we'll find a way. Besides in less than a year we are going to college together."

 _Having Ana all the time for me, my Ana..._


	9. Chapter 9

February 20th, 2017

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's sleeping naked in my arms, I don't want to wake her up, but soon Ray will be home and he wouldn't like to find us like this. Since our first time, that was so special by the way, we have sought every moment alone to make love. It might be the fact that we are young or that we love each other so much, but it seems like we can't have enough of us. Even more now that Ana is taking contraceptive pills and no using a condom makes the contact of our skins even more addictive.

At my parent's house is complicated because Mia is always around, though we make complete use of our time during her cheerleader practices, but at Ana's home, I believe there isn't a place where we haven't made love, though saying 'make love' would be an understatement because now that we have more experience we have fucked harder, but that doesn't mean we are not tender to each other, 'cause we still are, for example today was extra special because we've been together for six months, six beautiful and perfect months together.

On December, during winter holidays and as every year my family and I went to Aspen, obviously we invited Ana and Ray, however, Ray went to Montesano during the winter break, he has his own traditions with Jose's father as ice fishing, for example, which gave us a little bit more of freedom for Ana and I, tough he was with us for New Year's Eve.

Kate, Ethan and Jose also joined us for a couple of days, they left to be with her parents during the festivities, Jose, like Ana didn't want to get cold as every year so he stayed with the Kavanaghs. It looks like he and Ethan are going as serious as Ana and I, though they haven't put a name to their relationship yet.

For Christmas I gave Ana a fine gold necklace with my name. I love seeing her wearing it, that way everybody knows who she belongs to. She gave me a set of planes to add to my car collection.

In New Year's Eve, as all couples do, we kissed at midnight and we enjoyed the fireworks. Besides it was the first new year that people can hug me to give their good wishes for the starting year. I'm pretty sure last holidays will be in the books as one of the most important events in the Grey family.

I'm absorbed in my thought when I hear a car door closing, _shit!_ , I get up and put my clothes on the faster I can.

"Ana, your father's here" I tell her, "dress up while I try to distract him."

I go out of Ana's bedroom, take a magazine from the center table and sit in the sofa at the exact moment Ray gets in the house.

"Christian!", he greets me, "you're still here?"

"Yes, we had a lot of homework today", _yeah… marital duties for example._

"Where is Ana?"

"In the bathroom, she is coming", I answer automatically, I feel his eyes on me but he doesn't say anything, he goes to the kitchen and put the kettle on the fire.

"What do we have for dinner?", _oops, nothing, that happens because we did it all afternoon, but how many times you can celebrate six months of relationship?_ I say to myself. _Think fast Grey._

"We were thinking in ordering a pizza for dinner, Ana didn't have time to cook anything", I smile to myself, _that's true, I believe today I had an excess of stamina._

"Ok, fine…", he looks at me again with a face like telling me he wasn't born yesterday, "I'll call right away, I'm hungry."

Finally Ana makes her appearance, she luckily took her hair in a ponytail because generally after sex her loose hair seems to yell to the world everything we've done. She walks to Ray and kisses his cheek while he is on the phone and then comes back and sits next to me.

"Christian", she says in my ear, "the magazine's upside down…" _Shit!_ i think while we snicker.

When the pizza arrives the little moment of tension is gone. While we eat we have a pleasant conversation about the refurbishment of Mrs. Kavanagh's boutique. Ray is really passionate about his job, Elliot has seen the quality of his designs and he says he will hire him when he starts with his company.

As always, Ana walks me to my car, we kiss for a while, I don't want to leave, it has been so few times we could wake up together, but soon we all be able to do it in our place, we haven't received the letters yet but as always we are positive about it.

"Ana, when we are older, we have a job and all that, you are going to marry me, right?" I say and she laughs. _She's making fun of me!_

"Where is that coming from Mr. Grey?"

"From that it would be amazing you being Mrs. Christian Grey, or you don't want to marry me?" I say pouting.

"I would be lying if I say I haven't fantasied about it, but there is a long way ahead yet, love", she says smiling.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure" I smile at the thought of Ana as my wife.

"Good evening future Mrs. Grey" I give her a last kiss.

"Good evening my love."

I get in the car and go home.

* * *

March 6th, 2017

 **Christian's POV**

It was an exhausting day at school, I had to give three exams and I've been going to sleep late at night because I've been studying. Ana is driving my car to her home, I'm too tired to do it myself. When we get out of the car Mr. kavanagh gets out of the big house and approaches us.

"Hello Christian", he greets me kindly. "Ana, this was delivered for you in the morning, it was mixed with our mail, sorry" he says with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you" says Ana receiving the envelopes.

Our faces are of surprise when we see the emblems of the universities we applied to, we look at each other with expectation.

I remember I'm also waiting for an answer, I dial the number of my house and Gretchen answers.

"Gretchen it's Christian. Is there any mail for me today?"

"Yes, sir."

"College letters?"

"Yes sir, one says Harvard and the other Princeton and… also one from Washington State University."

"Thank you Gretchen", I end the call.

"Let's go to my place Ana, I have my letters too, we can open them together."

"Okay."

We are standing up next to the piano, the letters lies on top of it. We are looking at the envelopes...

"We have to do it at some point Ana, better now that we're alone, then we can just spread the news."

"Okay", she says with a tiny voice.

"Good, Washington first?" She nods.

We open our envelopes and slowly unfold the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Grey,_

 _It is a pleasure for us to inform you that you have been accepted…._

I look at Ana and she nods at me with a smile.

"Princeton?" She says.

"Okay."

We repeat the process.

 _Dear Mr. Grey,_

 _We are pleased you considered our institution to start with your higher education. To our dismay we have to inform you that the places for the Business and Politics program are already fill. However, you're in our waiting list..._

 _Oh…_ , I look at Ana.

"Waiting list", I say with disappointment, "you?"

"Accepted", she says blushing.

"It's fine" I say, "it doesn't matter, I can always stay home, shall we keep going?"

This time it takes us a little longer, this one is the one we have been waiting for, I unfold the piece of paper.

 _Dear Mr. Grey,_

 _It is a pleasure for us to inform you that you have a place available at our institution…._

 _Yes!_ I think, I'm afraid to look at Ana, I look up and she's smiling.

"Yes?", I ask.

"Yes!" She answers and I take her in my arms. _We're going to Boston, my girl and I to Harvard_. We call our parents to give them the news and I send texts to Elliot and Mia. In a matter of minutes mom along with Ray organize a little dinner celebration for us.

* * *

June 18th, 2017

 **Christian's POV**

Vacations started a week ago, we are officially enrolled for Harvard and soon we'll have to start packing. With Elliot's help we have a little apartment at walking distance from campus. I can't wait to have Ana just for me.

Yesterday was the annual Coping Together dinner. I enjoyed it as never before. Other years I just stayed on my seat talking the minimum necessary with my grandparents while my parents did their duty as hosts. This year our group of friends were all in the same table plus Lily, but I'm an expert ignoring her now and so is Ana, though I've noticed every time Lily looks at me Ana gets even more caring. I love when she is jealous though I don't what about.

For the first time also I was part of the auction of the first ball, I wasn't going to risk my girlfriend dancing with someone else so before the MC started I talked with my grandfather.

"Grandpa, do I have your support in case I have competition?, you know sometimes things get tough."

"Of course mate", he says and winks at me.

"Thanks grandpa", we handshake to close the deal.

And as I predicted I had a little competition, 12-year-old twins for god sake, I think Smith was their last name, they wanted to steal my girl. I manage to beat them for three thousand dollars thanks to my grandfather's help.

Jose and Ethan paid 2 thousand for Mia, it was a surprise they have for her, that's because Ethan and Jose know how to move. The three of them gave a whole show dancing as professionals.

The funniest part came when a guy that I can't remember his last name, I think it was something with Johnson paid five thousand dollars for Kate. Elliot was dying and he didn't participate of the auction after that. _Good way for him to learn,_ I thought, _since he doesn't like commitment, now he has to suffer somehow._

And today's my birthday number 19, mom prepared a brunch for me and Ana baked me a chocolate cake.

My parents along with my grandparents gave a new car, and Audi A3 that I have to pick up in Boston. It's not exactly the R8 I want but I'll buy that one myself when I'm a millionaire. Ray made me a shelf for my new collection of airplanes and Ana gave a new set of them for building to add.

* * *

August 1st, 2017

 **Christian's POV**

We are at the airport waiting for our flight. Finally! We'll miss our families, for sure, more now that we shared so much with them this last weeks but we are really looking forward to start this together, our first apartment, or as Ana calls it our first 'love nest', my Ana and her names.

We have a couple of weeks to settle in our place, then we have a homecoming week and leveling out and we start classes.

Vacations flew by, with Elliot coming back to Seattle and us moving to Boston we didn't go out anywhere, but our house was the meeting center, we met almost every day and used the pool or organized games, it was a great summer with friends, as everything have been since Ana came to my life.

Ray is looking for a place in Seattle since he will work with Elliot, thought he's in Montesano right now while Elliot finishes all the paperwork.

Ethan will take a gap year and is leaving to New York with Jose that will study Film-making and Photography. Mr. Kavanagh accepted with the condition of him writing a weekly article about 'The Life of a Young Man in New York', Ethan doesn't want to follow a career in journalism as Kate that is studying at Washington University, but accepted, he didn't have much choice.

As Kate is staying nearby my brother finally asked her to be her girlfriend officially, I don't know who was happier, Kate or Mia.

By the speakers they let us know to start boarding. Here we go with my Ana, we'll start a new adventure. Besides, this month we are celebrating a year of relationships, I have a huge surprise for her.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. Some people might not like it but it's kind of necessary to happen to continue with this story. Remember to pay attention to the dates.

Thanks for your lovely reviews from last chapter. :)

 **Most of the characters are from E. L. James**

* * *

August 19th, 2017

 **Ana's POV**

There's not doubt that there are certain things that you only know about your partner only by living together, for example, Christian likes walking barefoot around the house and then he gets the sheets dirty or leaving the wet towel over the bed and let's not start about the toilet lit.

But besides that, being able to sleep every night at his side and waking up next to him it's totally worthy. Getting home after a long day and realized he managed to prepared me a bath or he bringing me flowers or chocolates just because he wanted, those moments have no price, his details overcome any little defect. I love that he likes to stay home and dance around with me instead of going out and have fun.

Now he is seated in a corner of the sofa reading the economics section of the paper and I'm lying down with my head on his lap reading about William Shakespeare's life while we enjoy of Beethoven's 9th Symphony. Nothing could be better.

* * *

August 20th, 2017

 **Christian's POV**

I've never shared the bathroom with a woman permanently, I've always have my private one and it's incredible the amount of hair a woman lose every time she showers or when she brushes her hair, I look like a vacuum sometimes. There are other things I don't understand either, for example, Ana never finds her apartment keys or wallet, or that she carries a giant purse to college full of stuff while I only take a couple of notebooks, a pen and something to eat.

However, those details are nothing compared to sleeping next to her and waking up seeing those beautiful blue eyes everyday. They can't either compare to the fact of getting home in the afternoons and she has dinner ready for me. I also love her sexy lingeries that don't last long on her and Blip Junior always accessorizing our bed.

There's nothing better than expending a relaxing day reading, listening to some music and dancing in the living room of our little home.

Today is our one year anniversary together and I wouldn't change absolutely anything. I know it's her who I want to be forever, even though we are still young I'm sure that never would be anyone else for me and it's simple enough as saying I don't have eyes for anyone else.

This weeks we have barely been out of home, practically we just go to college and the supermarket. She is enough for me and I'm enough for her, but today is a more than special occasion. I'm waiting for Ana to finish getting dress to go dine out, I'm very nervous about tonight, but I know everything is going to be okay. She comes out from the bedroom, and if it wasn't because I'm so nervous I'll take her right now.

 **Ana's POV**

My mouth is literally watering when I see Christian wearing his gray suit with matching tie and a white shirt with cufflinks, he looks so grown up and self confident… and delicious. I'm wearing a simple black dress with a V neck in front and back, plus black heels that stylize my legs. We are both looking at each other with lust, this will be an interesting dinner.

While he drives I can tell he's nervous, his knuckles turn pale when he squeeze the drive wheel with strength, I'm used to see him this way when we have plans though, he always wants everything to be perfect. We arrive to the L'Espalier Restaurant.

We are finishing our main course and Christian hasn't stopped looking at his watch, I don't know if it's an act of nervousness or if he has others plans after dinner or maybe he wants to get home soon and get naked, I think is the last, though normally he would be trying to touch me under the tablecloth and today he hasn't moved his hands from the table. Perhaps he does have other plans, anyway he is making me nervous. We finish eating and the waiter removes the dishes.

"Christian, stop looking at your watch, you're making me nervous" I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he says and I see sweat in his forehead, he drinks some sparkling water.

"Are you ok love?, you're very weird today."

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine", he says confident, takes a deep breath and stands up from his seat. He walks towards me and when he is in front, almost in slow motion, I see him getting down on one knee. _Oh my God!_

He takes out a little black velvet box from an interior pocket of his jacket, holds my hand and look me right in the eyes. The restaurant is completely silent when Christian starts talking with a steady and clear voice.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I love you more than what I can express with words, you are and always will be my only love and my life. Would you do me the honor of being my wife, will you marry me?"

He leaves my hand and opens the little box that contains a beautiful platinum ring with a diamond in the center and four little gems surrounding the diamond as forming a flower.

 **Christian's POV**

Here I am, with a knee on the floor looking at her directly into her eyes and holding the engagement ring I bought for her with my life savings and a little help of grandpa Theo. I'm not sure if everybody is quiet or I went deaf. I know I'm not when she finally speaks.

"Yes, Christian, nothing would make me more happy than being your wife", she says with tears in her eyes.

I put the ring on her finger, stand up and wrap her in my arms, our little audience claps while we kiss.

The waiter brings us dessert, congratulates us and leaves.

"You know future Mrs. Grey?" I say in a seductive way in her ear, "I have a better idea for dessert."

"What idea would that be Mr. Grey?", she asks with an innocent voice.

"It starts with getting you out of that dress and ends with you in bed."

"Christian…, ask for the check and take me out of here", she orders and I obey. _That's my girl!_

As soon as I close the door behind me when we get home I attack her with my lips and hands, I've wanted her since we left home earlier.

Ana takes me off of my jacket and pulls my tie and literally drags me to our bedroom. I quickly take off my watch, cufflinks, tie and shoes while Ana takes her heels off.

I hug her from behind, while I kiss her neck I introduce a hand by her neckline, she is not wearing a bra and my erection touches her thigh.

"No bra future Mrs. Grey… my dick and I approve", I say whispering in her ear and softly bite her lobe while I squeeze her nipples. She moans of pleasure.

She turns and unbuttons my pants that falls to the floor, then pulls down my boxer briefs and start jerking me off with a hand.

"Oh Ana…" I don't say more because with her other hand she tugs me by my neck and lead me to her mouth, we kiss with lust.

While she keeps playing with my dick in her hand I unzipped her dress. I finish the delicious contact to take it off of her and finally leaving her naked, I push her gently to the bed, I take off my shirt by the head without even unbutton it and go over her nipples I play with them in my mouth sucking hard for several minutes.

"Oh Christian please…" I smile at her begging.

"Please what, future Mrs. Grey?" I answer innocently.

"I want you inside of me right now."

"We aim to please future Mrs. Grey."

I take off her undies, open her legs and play for some seconds with her clitoris.

"Now, Christian!", she demands and bites her lip, I love when she does that. While I find her mouth I place myself in her entrance and trust in her, we both moan loudly.

"That's what you wanted future Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, strong and hard", I smile.

I pull almost completely out of her and trust in again just as she asked, 'strong and hard', I do it once and again and again, Ana moans in my neck and clench my butt with a hand while the other pulls my hair.

Her body starts getting tense and she arches her back, I glide my hand under that space and start pushing faster. She yells my name when she comes and I release myself too inside of her.

Behind are left those days when we touched each other with shyness.

 **Ana's POV**

I really like making love with Christian, his tenderness, sweetness and the way he shows me how much he loves me, but oh my God, how I love when he reveals the wild beast he has inside, he possessing me as if there's not tomorrow. In fact, there's nothing I don't like about him and we are engaged. This wonderful man that in this moment is hugging me, almost worshiping me, is going to be my husband.

 **Christian's POV**

"What are you thinking about, love?", I ask while we cuddle.

"About you", I smile hearing her answer.

"And what are you thinking about me, future Mrs. Grey?"

"In how lucky I am because I'm going to marry such a wonderful man."

"I'm the lucky one, my life" I kiss her tenderly and we start making love slowly this time.

* * *

September 10th, 2017

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up suddenly and moaning when I feel Christian tongue playing with my clitoris and a finger inside of me.

"Christian…, how long have… you been… doing this…?" I close my eyes when he put another finger inside and start to move them in circles.

"Barely five minutes or so future Mrs. Grey."

Without any more warming up he pulls out his fingers from me and put them in his mouth and lick them he leans to kiss me as he slowly sinks in me.

"Happy birthday, my love", he says when he is fully inside and starts moving while our lips and tongues meet...

 **Christian's POV**

Today has been a memorable day. When I asked Ana if she wanted to do something special for her birthday she says she only wanted to be in my arms, and what my Ana asks, my Ana gets.

I wake her up with what we call 'The Grey Wake Up Call'. Then with Mia's help by FaceTime I cooked her pancakes for breakfast, my sister had to get up really early because of the time zones but she was happy to help. They weren't bad just a little deform, but tasties.

I arranged at 2 in the afternoon of our time zone our friends and family getting online by Skype and FaceTime so we could all sing happy birthday,. With the voices of them coming out of our phones, iPads and computers Ana blew up her 19 candles. Before ending the connection they all ask to see Ana's ring one more time, every time we talk by video call she has to show it, I don't blame them, this not so humble guy has good taste.

Then we danced a lot, between the songs there has to be our favourite 'Love Someone' by Jason Mraz, remembering our first time almost a year ago.

For dinner I cooked my speciality, which in fact is the only thing I know how to cook, spaghetti, though with help from my mother I prepared alfredo sauce, that's different.

"Pasta?" says Ana, "today's not Thursday."

On Thursdays I just have one class in the morning, while Ana finishes up her day late, so one of those days, thinking about she would have to arrive to start preparing dinner it came up to me to surprise her with the only thing I can do well, since that day, I cook on Thursdays.

"I prepared a new sauce, don't make fun of me" I say smiling.

I take her by her shoulders and sit her at the table where I have already set up the table with some candles. I serve our dishes, turn down the lights and sit to eat with her. While we eat from our plates we also give food to each other, for some reason we always share food, we do it since we tasted chocolates together for the first time. The same goes with dessert, our favorite, chocolate ice cream with pieces of walnuts and almonds.

When we finish I wash the dishes and Ana dries them with a kitchen cloth. We are a very good team. When even the last spoon is clean, my future wife hugs me and kisses me.

"Thank you love, it was an unforgettable day."

"Future Mrs. Grey, your day is not over yet." I take in my arms bridal style and carries her to our bedroom...

* * *

October 9th, 2017

 **Christian's POV**

Today's is common day in the love nest of the Grey-Steele. Ana is writing a report in the computer while I analyzed data in a spreadsheet seated on the sofa. While I observe the piece of paper I think how much I like Ana concentrated, she looks hot, I know she also watches me when I study because she bites her lip, in fact, when we have important exams we have to study in different rooms to avoid the temptation.

Suddenly the sound of the keyboard stops. Ana has stopped typing, and I stop reading the sheet and look at her, she is looking at me. She gets up from the desktop chair and instinctively I leave the spreadsheet in a little table next to the sofa and open my arms for her. She has something in mind.

She sits in my lap and lays his head in my chest, I caress her hair and absorb her scent.

"What's wrong my love?" I ask with a little concern.

"I want to marry you" she says in my chest.

"I know, that's why we have this", I say smiling and giving her a small kiss on her engagement ring.

She lifts her head and places her hands on both of my shoulders, caresses my hair with her fingers while I have her by the waist. She looks at me in the eyes.

"You don't get it, I want to marry you now, I don't want to wait anymore." I process for a moment her words.

"Ana… what?", _what?_ I think at the same time as I say it.

"I want to marry you, my love. I want to marry you right now. I don't want to be the future Mrs. Grey anymore, I want to be Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Christian Grey."

"Baby, I want that too, but it's not that easy, our families are far away and my dad would stop paying me my tuition, we don't work, besides I want to give you a wedding worthy of a princess."

"We live as we are married Christian, we do everything together, we are a team and I don't know if someone loves as much as we do love each other, if the problem is the money I have enough for both of us in my trust found or I wouldn't care if we keep it just for us until there is a right moment to tell our families and over all that I don't want a princess wedding I'm just interested in marrying my prince."

"Ana, are you serious? Because if this is not a pretty bad joke I'll marry you right now."

"I'm serious Christian, I wouldn't joke with something like this, I don't want to wait more."

"Put on a dress woman", I say and we stand up to get dress.

"We need two witnesses she says when I'm fixing my tie."

"Shit! Just end dressing up I'll talk to the neighbors."

Two hours later we are lying naked on the sofa, Ana over me, we didn't make to the bedroom. And who cares. I have my wife in my arms.

"I can't believe it Ana, you are mine, officially mine" I say with a dreamer voice.

"And you are mine Mr. Grey."

"Do you think we all be able to keep the secret, love?"

"Yeah, our families are too used to seeing us together, there won't be any difference, just that you and I will know we are husband and wife", I smile listening to her.

"What did poses you today? If I knew, we would have done this sooner", she giggles, _I love when she giggles._

"I've been thinking this for a while and today I saw you seated here, concentrated, but at the same time you couldn't stop thinking about me, and there was I concentrated, but I couldn't stop thinking about you either and I knew it my love."

"How did you know I was thinking about you?"

"Because when you think about me you have a stupid grin in your face love", we laugh at her answer.

"Mmm… but I'm your stupid" I say jokingly.

"Mine" she kisses me.

"Mine" I kiss her.

"Let's go to bed my love, we have to consummate our love in every surface of our love nest."

We go to bed for the first time as husband and wife. As Mr. and Mrs. Grey, though Ana is not changing her name until we give the news but to me she has always been my Mrs. Grey.

* * *

Be prepared for the next chapters...


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy this chapter. I'll try to post another one maybe today at night or during the weekend, otherwise it'll be on Monday. Pay attention to dates.

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the past chapter :D.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

October 10th, 2018

 **Christian's POV**

I'm in the library of the university waiting for Ros. She's one of the coolest and smartest person I've ever met, and has a killer instinct for business.

This second year I've been really bored at college, I feel like I'm not learning anything new. There are some classes that I don't even attended and I'm still having the best grades. That's how I met Ros, she ended her studies in June and stayed for one more semester to help a teacher. One day after finishing an exam she came to me.

"Grey, right?" she says with roughness.

"Yes", I confirm with the same tone.

"I've noticed you come only to a few classes and still you manage to have the best grades."

"Yeah, so…?", _where's she going with this?_

"So we have two options: you are cheating or you are a genius."

"If I only have those two options, I think is the second one", I say confident, she smiles when I answer that.

After that we have been meeting for about two months analyzing and creating a business proposal for a small telecommunication company in Seattle that if keeps going in the direction it is it will be a total failure, today is a decisive day, Ros should have the last balance with the finals numbers and if everything goes as planned we soon will see profits.

"Hello, Grey" she says when approaches me taking me out of my thoughts,

"What's up Ros, you got it?" I say excited.

"Yes, the results are good for us, if we hurry we can make an offer and buy it at a minimum price."

"What do we do now?"

"I have to show the balance, but in private, we're in 'Top Secret' term, Grey. We have classified information, I don't want this to get out of our hands for being careless."

"Good, I live at 15 minutes walking, let's go to my place", she nods.

We walk fast and in silence, Ros is not the type of person than do small talk. So while we go I use my mind in pleasant thoughts, I have images of yesterday, Ana and I celebrating our first wedding anniversary. We had a good time, we discovered a whole new use for food…, I love discovering new things with my wife. My thoughts have directly repercussions in my crotch, _calm down Grey, Ros is going to think you are a pervert_ , I think.

I change the course of my thoughts.

It was a great year, and that's not even making it justice. They say the first year is the hardest, but for us, was wonderful. Even though Ana has been busier this semester with her studies, she always has time for me, we never argue and we share everything. Well, we have had one argument, our first and only fight about a month and a half ago.

"Ana, are you okay?, it's like your mind is in another place, I was telling you that tomorrow I'm not going to class."

"I'm sorry honey. Why aren't not going?" She asks distracted.

"It doesn't matter, tell me what's going on Ana, you are getting me worried."

"I'm delayed with my period" _oh..._

"It would be a really bad moment to have a baby", it's the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

"Don't you say, that's what you have to tell me Christian?" _Whoa, what's that tone, I'm just being honest._

"It's the true Ana, I'm starting to build my business, you are busy studying, how are we supposed to have a baby? Now all my time is spent in everything I just said, I can't look a job if I'm building my company and going to college at the same time, add a baby, it is a bad moment."

"Oh my God Christian…, shut up!" _Shut up?_

"What do you mean shut up?" I say offended.

"I'm so scare and the only thing you have to tell me is that it's not a good moment, what's that supposed to mean, that if I'm pregnant and it is a bad moment for you you're leaving me, or wore you want me to get an abortion?, what I'm supposed to think?, so you better shut up", with that said she stands up and walks to the bathroom.

"Ana, don't leave!, what happened with the pills?" I say annoyed.

"Nothing is 100 percent safe Christian, you know it well", she answers and keeps walking.

Some minutes go by and she's still in the bathroom. Shit…, I feel like the worst husband in the world my Ana just wanted my support and I did the opposite. I go to the bathroom to find her taking a tampon out of its box.

"I just got my period" she says with a broken voice and starts crying.

"Baby, I'm sorry" I kneel in front of her and hug her, "I was in panicked, I should have supported you right away" I say while she cries in my neck.

"I was so scare, I don't want to get pregnant yet either, I know it's not a good time, it wasn't necessary for you to remind me."

"Forgive me, I swear if something like this happens again I'll man up and won't be the jerk that you just saw, I'm sorry."

That has been our only argument.

"Is it long?", Ros asks pulling me back to reality.

"No, we are here, just around the corner", I say. We have walked fast and we are almost home.

 **Ana's POV**

I'm waiting for Christian to arrive from college, it has been one of those days I couldn't stop thinking about him, I guess after yesterday I've be willing to repeat it. I have dinner ready and I'm wearing a satin lingerie that I know Christian loves, I hope I don't have to wear it for long.

When I hear the keys on the lock and the door opens I give a little jump and throw myself to his neck and put my legs around his waist while we kiss, _dinner can wait_ I think but he breaks the kiss.

"Baby, we're not alone."

Just then I notice there's a woman at the door with an uncomfortable smile, _fuck!_

"Ana, this is Ros, Ros my fiancé, Ana."

"Nice to meet you", we say.

 _Ros is a woman, for the way christian talked about her I always thought it was a man._

"We won't take long, baby. We are just checking some numbers."

"Okay." I smile though I feel my night is ruined.

They go to the little desk in our living room and turn on the computer, I see Ros connecting a flash SUB and Christian places one hand on the table and the other in her shoulder, _oh…_ , I think, _Christian never does that with anyone that's not me at least not that I have seen him doing it with another person._

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask trying to sound self confident.

"I don't baby, thanks. Ros?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine," she says without moving her eyes from the computer screen.

"Okay", I answer thinking that I would also be fine with my husband hand on me, _don't think like that_ I reprimand myself, _I don't want to be the jealous wife._

Without saying anything I pick up the book I was reading and go to the bedroom to continue it while Christian finishes his business, I didn't feel him following me when I entered the bedroom, before I lay down he hugs me from behind and kisses my neck.

"Don't be jealous Mrs. Grey", he whispers in my ear with a seductive voice that melts me.

"Me, jealous?" I say doing as I don't know what's he talking about.

"I love when you are jealous like this, but you don't have to be my love" he says again in my ear and kissing my neck, "in fact…, I am the jealous one, Ros is a lesbian."

"Oh!", is everything I can say, I feel stupid.

"Exactly my life, now give some minutes, I'll finish with her and I'll take care of this small piece of fabric you're wearing Mrs. Grey" with that he goes back to the living room.

Now I understand how released was Christian when I told him Jose is gay.

"What were you doing with Ros?, I didn't understand what you were talking about" I say while we cuddle in bed.

"We have a business proposal for a company in Seattle" I notice some bitterness in his voice.

"Why do you say it like that, isn't it suppose to be something good?"

"Yeah, but I don't have the money to start, I've been thinking about talking with my grandfather but I don't want to owe it so much, dad would not lend me because if I do this I'll have to drop out from college and a bank won't give a loan at this moment."

"How much money do you need?"

"A 100 thousand dollars."

"Are you sure this is what you want, drop out and start now your own business?

"Yes Ana, I'm not learning anything new, I'm actually bored of college and I want to start working, the sooner I do it the sooner we can give the news of our marriage."

"I have that money."

"Ana, no, that's your money."

"It's our money, Christian."

"You really would do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you my life", _it's the true._

"I'll have to leave to Seattle, Ana."

"I know, we'll figure it out, we can travel, besides you don't have to leave right away do you?"

"No, Ros can leave earlier and start the negotiations, I can leave after and yes we can travel, we will make it work, I know I'll be good at this, love, I wouldn't take the risk if I didn't trust in what we are doing."

"It's done then, tomorrow we are going to the bank" I say with decision.

"Thank you love, I'm calling Ros immediately", he says smiling.

He looks up for his boxers and gets up of bed holding his phone and starts dialing, when he is at the door he stops, comes back, leaves the phone in the nightstand, takes off his boxers and says: "fuck Ros, I'm going to make love to my wife first", that's my husband I'm always his priority.

* * *

January 7th, 2019

 **Ana's POV**

I came back to Boston yesterday, winter break is over and today I start classes again. I came back alone, a month ago my husband closed the deal he was so excited about and his dream is becoming a reality. I'm so happy for him but I already miss him.

While we were together in Seattle we found a little apartment there, for the moment it will work as an office for him and Ros and for a couple of engineers that are helping with the initial platform in the meantime they find a better place for Grey Enterprises Holdings.

* * *

January 11th, 2019

 **Ana's POV**

It has been a long week, I've been staying late in the library of the campus so I don't miss Christian so much, I haven't succeeded. Im arriving home, open the door and there he is, waiting for me.

"Christian!" Is everything I say before throwing myself to his arms and he attacks my mouth.

"Ana, I've missed you so much…" he whispers in my ear.

"Me too baby, it's been a never ending week…" I say gasping.

"I know, I made you dinner…" I smile, I missed his details all this week.

"Let's dine later, I want you to make love to me now, Mr. Grey."

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey."

* * *

June 8th, 2019

 **Ana's POV**

The semester is officially over, sophomore year was exhausting and finishing it without the constant presence of christian was a challenge for me, there isn't a moment I don't think about him.

I'm arriving to Seattle, I go pick up my suitcase and walk out to take a cab.

"Do you need transportation, Mrs. Grey?" I hear his voice behind me, I turn around and without caring about people around us I jump to his arms. We haven't seen each other in a month.

"Let's go love, before I take your clothes off right here", says my always willing husband. I'm surprised when he takes me to the Four Seasons instead of our apartment.

"A hotel?" I ask surprise.

"I'm sorry baby", he says while we walk to the room, "we have to stop here first, our apartment is still an office and I don't want to scare Ros with our yelling" he says kidding. "We already have a floor in a nearby building but with Ros we use the apartment as a meeting center, in a couple of months, if everything goes as it is we will be able to buy a building and have everything managed from just one place.

We arrive to the bedroom and without saying anything else we start recovering the wasted time. We are hugging in bed while christian catches me up with the company, he has done so much in so little time and he is making a name of himself out there, and according to Ros's numbers in a year he will be a millionaire or we'll be millionaires.

* * *

August 13th, 2019

 **Ana's POV**

Vacations were gone too fast, but they were well used, I didn't just see my husband, we could see our families and friends, I missed them, sometimes is so easy to let ourselves carry on by our bubble that we forget about the rest of the world, I needed to go out with the girls.

As Christian is making a name of himself he talked to his father, at the beginning he wasn't so happy, but when he showed him how the company has grown in less than a year he calms down a little and said he trusted in his decisions.

We haven't tell our families we are married yet, the moment didn't come out and we want it to be special.

* * *

October 13th, 2019

 **Ana's POV**

Christian should have been here yesterday, but he lost his flight, so he's arriving today, we are celebrating our second wedding anniversary, I prepared a romantic dinner at home and I'm waiting for him to arrive, he insisted in not picking him up from the airport.

I have everything ready when someone knocks the at door, I open it and there he is, my handsome husband with a bouquet of red roses in his hands and a smile, I don't know which one I like the most, I think the second.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Grey."

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Grey", we kiss.

Last year haven't been easy, but we have made it work, Christian might love his job a lot but he loves me more and he always probes it to me, being far away has just reassured our love. We missed each other with dearly, but every time we get together is special.

"I want to buy another apartment in Seattle", he says while we lay in bed face to face.

"Whats wrong with the one we have?"

"My security chief says it's not safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes, it looks like I'm famous in Seattle now, I've been having to deal with paparazzi this last couple of months."

"You are a celebrity Mr. Grey", I say teasing him but he is really worried.

"Ana, I don't want you to go for now, I'll come here, I don't want them to know about us and then they won't leave you alone, the are exasperating, I've considered hiring private security, but I don't know if it would be that necessary."

"Okay my love, if that's what you want" he instantly relax.

-Tengo visto un lugar cerca del nuevo edificio de la empresa, quiero que lo apruebes, la próxima semana tengo una cita con el corredor de propiedades, te aviso y lo ves por FaceTime.

"I've already seen a place near the company building, I want you to approve it. Next week I have an appointment with the real estate agent, I'll let you know so you can see it by FaceTime."

"Okay honey."

* * *

April 6th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

I'm taking a shower before going to bed with a book while I wait for my husband's call, he calls every night, we talk about our day and he wishes me a good night. I haven't been to Seattle in several months, but Christian has tried to come more often.

I get out of the shower and see my cellphone flickering, I have a texts.

 ***I miss you my love, I'm counting the hours to see you this weekend. I'll talk to you when I get to Escala.* -C**

I smile seeing his text, these little details have allowed us to keep so in love after almost four years of knowing each other, time flies. This year we'll be 22 and we'll have 3 of marriage. In June I finish my third year of university and for Christian's birthday we have decided to give the big news to our family.

I write him back a quick response.

 ***I miss you more, I'll be waiting for your call. I love you. x* -A**

I put on my pajamas, take my book and read. Some minutes pass when my cell phone rings, I see it's Christian, it's still early for his call, but I answer happily

"Hello, my love", I say.

"Ana" he says with released, _that's weird._

"Is everything alright Christian, you arrived early to Escala."

"Yes, everything is fine, I just wanted to hear your voice, I'm still at work. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Christian, why wouldn't I be?"

"No, nothing, I just miss you so much, my love" I smile.

"Me too my life."

"I gotta go baby, I'll call you soon, I just wanted to hear you for a moment. I love you."

"Talk to you soon baby", we end the call.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not going to say enjoy, but please don't hate me.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

April 6th, 2020

 **Christian's POV**

It's 4:55 in the afternoon, my workers soon will start leaving. I'll leave too, though I'll keep working from Escala a couple of hours more, it doesn't bother me working, it helps me to keep my mind busy and not missing my wife so much. We knew it wouldn't be easy, but the emptiness I feel when we are not together is horrible, even though we talk everyday and text and email all the time. Even better, I'll use this moment of peace to send her a text.

 ***I miss you my love, I'm counting the hours to see you this weekend. I'll talk to you when I get to Escala.* -C**

Someone knocks at my office door.

"Come in", it's Andrea my PA.

"Mr. Grey, this parcel came for you" she hands me a thick yellow envelope.

"Thank you Andrea, anything else?"

"You just need to sign this documents for tomorrow" she leaves a folder on my desk, I open it, sign the paperwork and hand it back to her.

"Thank you Andrea, you can leave. See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow Mr. Grey."

My cellphones vibrates and I open the envelope carelessly, I turn it over in my desk at the same time I check my cellphone so I don't pay attention to the content because is a text from Ana.

 ***I miss you more, I'll be waiting for your call. I love you. x* -A**

Smiling I have a look at the envelope content…, the smile leaves my face. Photographs of Ana and me in Boston scatter in my desk, walking holding hands in a park, kissing, hugging. Ana alone walking on the sidewalk with a couple of books in her hand, entering our apartment, talking on her cellphone...

 _What the fuck does this mean?_ I see a letter envelope among the photos, with shaking hands I open it. Written with paper letters I read:

 _Christian,_

 _My life has been a living hell because of you. Sadly I found your weakness, you girlfriend will pay the consequences._

 _Sincerely Your Worse Nightmare._

I press the bottom of my intercom, my breathing is agitated and my hands are still shaking, it sounds a couple of times before Andrea answers, she's still here.

"Get me Welch in the line immediately" I say with curtness.

"Yes, Mr. Grey", she answers.

As soon as my phone rings I answer.

"Welch are you still in the building?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come immediately to my office, is an emergency."

There's a knock at the door and Welch comes in, I think my pale face says everything. He comes to me and takes the paper that I'm still holding in my hands, he reads it and look at the photos.

"Sir, I have to ask you some questions", I nod. "The miss is…?"

"Mrs., she's is my wife, Welch, nobody knows we are married and nobody has to know", I see the surprise in his face.

"I understand your concern. Sir, I've told you this before but I think now is urgent for you to hire private security for you… and your wife" I nod once again.

"Where is she right now?"

"In Boston, studying."

"Have you talked to her recently?" my blood frozen.

"Just by text", I answer and without giving it a second thought I hold my cellphone and call her number. _Calm down Grey, Calm down_ , I repeat to myself.

"Hello, my love", I listen to her sweet voice, I breath easy.

"Ana", I can't find more words _._

"Is everything alright Christian?, you arrived early to Escala."

"Yes, everything is fine", I manage to sound calm, "I just wanted to hear your voice, I'm still at work. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Christian, why wouldn't I be?"

"No, nothing, I just miss you so much, my love" Welch looks at the ceiling when I start to show PDA.

"Me too my life."

"I gotta go baby, I'll call you soon, I just wanted to hear you for a moment. I love you."

"Talk to you soon baby", we end the call.

My mind starts working again and I explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN WELCH?!" With my fist I hit the desk.

"Sir, we deal with threats all the time", he says calm.

"TREATS TO ME, THE COMPANY, NEVER TO MY WIFE, FIND THE DAMN RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, WELCH. NOBODY HAS TO KNOW I'M MARRIED, TRACK EVERYTHING YOU CAN AND DELETE THE INFORMATION INVOLVING ME WITH ANA AND SEND SECURITY IMMEDIATELY TO BOSTON, THEY HAVE TO FOLLOW HER DAY AND NIGHT. IT'S IMPORTANT SHE DOESN'T NOTICE ANYTHING I DON'T WANT TO WORRY HER." I know I'm shouting, and letting loose myself with the wrong person, but I'm scared, if something happens to Ana It'll kill me.

"Yes sir, may I suggest you to avoid visiting your wife for the moment, or she you, until we have more information", I give him a killer stare, but nod.

"You can go" I say coldly.

"Sir", he says as a goodbye and leaves.

* * *

April 10th, 2020

 **Christian's POV**

I have avoid long conversations with Ana all week, I know she will notice I'm worried and I want her to be calm, I haven't tell her yet I'm not going this weekend, I know she will be upset. I should be arriving at the airport in Boston when I finally find the courage and call her.

"Christian, I'm leaving to the airport", she says right away.

"No Ana", _damn it!_ , "see… I'm in Seattle."

"In Seattle, you lost your flight?"

"No…, I can't go, I have to get ready for a meeting", _liar!_

"And now you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Ana, it was a last minute thing and forgot to tell you before", I can't keep talking, my voice starts shaking, "I gotta go I'll call you later."

 **Ana's POV**

Christian has been weird all week since his call on Monday, when he talks to me is sharp and I can tell something is worrying him, maybe he is having troubles at work. He arrives today from Seattle and I will know what's bothering him. I'm about to leave to pick him up at the airport when my cellphone rings.

"Christian, I'm leaving to the airport", I say right away.

"No Ana, see… I'm in Seattle."

"In Seattle, you lost your flight?" _It wouldn't be the first time._

"No, I can't go, I have to get ready for a meeting."

"And now you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Ana, it was a last minute thing and forgot to tell you before, I gotta go I'll call you later."

I'm a little upset, my husband never choose work over me, anyway I try to calm down, is the first time this happens, is not a big deal, though I remember how distant he has been during the week.

I fall asleep waiting for his call.

 **Christian's POV**

I'm not capable of calling back, I'm so afraid, the only person capable of calming me down is her and I won't risk her, I could never forgive myself.

When I'm about to finally call her it happens again, Welch enters with a fucking yellow envelope, I don't receive mail directly now, everything goes first to the security department.

"Sir, I think you'll want to see this", he hands a piece of paper.

Is another letter, written just as the other.

 _Christian,_

 _You will like to see what happens to your little girlfriend._

 _Sincerely, Your Worse Nightmare._

I crumple the letter in my hand.

"It came with this, sir", he hand another paper.

Is an edited picture of Ana, when I see it I feel sick, Ana is blindfolded and her hands and feet are tied up.

"Get this out of my sight Welch", I fell really sick. "What the hell!, you still don't know where this threats come from or what do they want from me? They don't ask for money they don't say anything."

"Sir, we haven't been able to locate any suspect. This looks like an act of revenge sir, do you have an enemy from the past, or something that can help us find a clue?"

"No Welch I've told before, this makes no sense to me, make Sawyer and Raynolds to not leave my wife."

* * *

April 12th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

It took him two days to call me back and only lasted a few minutes, it was in part my fault, but well…, I was upset.

"Hey baby."

"Hey baby, really Christian? You said you were going to call me two days ago" I don't hide my bad mood and frustration.

"I'm sorry, I've been really busy."

"You are sorry?, well now the busy one is me, I can't talk" and I hang up on him.

Who the hell does he think I am, I'm his damn wife. The phone rings again, I don't answer and he send me a text.

 ***Love, I'm so sorry, I miss you too, I'll go this weekend, I promise.* -C**

I'm still upset but answer.

 ***Do whatever you want, take a cab from the airport.* -A**

Why am I so upset?, is not like this is common of him. _You know why Ana, he chose his work before you and then he takes to days to call you back_ , _what the hell is going on in Seattle? I know he is not telling me true._

I'm still have a year of college ahead, then I'll come back and everything will be different, I know we are both frustrated by the distance.

* * *

April 18th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

Christian arrives Saturday morning in a cab, I want to argue for a while, I missed him so much and this can happen again, but as soon as I see his face I forget everything, he says hi to me with a shy smile, he is sorry, he misses me as much as I miss him, _it's just work_ , I say to myself and without saying anything else our bubble surrounds us again and we make love.

* * *

April 19th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

He observes every single move I make, follows me around the apartment, looks at my face thoroughly, what's eating him?

"Christians stop hounding me for a while" I say almost entertain by his attitude.

"I can't", he says, "I want to remember every single minimum detail of your face", what he says is very romantic, but the way he says it scares me.

"You are saying it like if you'll never see me again" I see a dark shadow in his eyes, what is he not telling me?

"No love, I just missed you so much" and with that we start making love again.

* * *

May 15th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana, I can't travel tomorrow."

"Oh, do you want me to go? I haven't been there in so long and I haven't even seen Ray" I say with hope.

"No, I won't be a good company, I have a lot of work Ana, and there are too many paparazzi here, I'll let you know if I can go next weekend, I gotta go, bye."

And without more to say he hang up.

* * *

May 16th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

Ray arrives at noon, it's a surprise.

"Christian says you miss your dad Annie, so he sent me here with a mission", Ray takes out a box of chocolates, our chocolates and he just chose my favorites, I sigh.

"Thank you daddy, is good to see you" I say smiling because of my husband's detail.

* * *

June 1st, 2020

 **Christian's POV**

" _Christian, may I know what is it that you are doing in Seattle, I call you and you don't answer me, I send you texts and you reply with monosyllables, I'm getting tired of this."_ It's the message in my voice mail, once again I didn't answer her call.

Ana is upset and she has all the right to be, I've been ignoring her calls for two weeks, I can't take out of my head the image of her tied up. Threats keep coming, I'm tired, I almost haven't slept, I've been dreaming with my childhood again, it's time to do something.

I send an e-mail to sam, my PR manager.

 **To** : Sam S.

 **From** : Christian Grey

 **Date** : 1st June, 2020. 16:25

 **Subject** : Interviews

Sam,

Make an appointment to give all the interviews I've been avoiding, make sure they only ask me question related to the company, the only personal question allowed has to be about my marital status, make sure all of them ask me that.

Do it asap,

Christian Grey  
Grey Enterprises Holdings CEO

* * *

June 12th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

No sé qué pensar de todo esto, mi marido me está ignorando. ¿Qué tan ocupado o cansado puede estar como para no hacerme un llamada decente?, no desconfío de él, no podría, ¿o sí, y si conoció a alguien y no sabe como terminar con esto?, no, no pienses así Ana, solo de pensarlo mi corazón se aprieta. Pienso en la sorpresa que tengo para su cumpleaños, he esperado dos meses para dársela... Suena mi celular, es él.

I don't know what to think about all this, my husband is ignoring me. _How busy can he be or tired to not make me a decent call? I don't doubt of him, I could never do that, or could I?, what if he met someone and he doesn't know how to end with this?, no, don't think like that Ana_ , just thinking about it my heart shrinks. I remember the surprise I have for his birthday I've been waiting two months to give it to him. My cellphone rings and it's him.

"Ana, I'm sorry", he says as soon as I answer, I don't know if i want to hear his apologies by phone.

"What are you sorry for Christian?" I want an explanation.

"For not going there…"

"What else?" I know I'm being rude, but I'm hurt.

"For not answering you, no calling you, not going to see you, I'm sorry." I feel the regret in his voice.

"Christian, what's wrong?" My voice is a plea.

"Ana…" he hesitates, "I just have a lot of work…, if it makes you feel better soon we'll be millionaires, baby", _what kind of bad joke is this?_

"You're crazy Christian, how can go through your head that the thought of being millionaires will make me feel better if I haven't seen you in almost two months and we haven't even had a proper conversation."

"Ana… I…", he doesn't say anything.

"I'm tired of yours 'I'm sorry' Christian, next week is your birthday, Grace is throwing a party for you to celebrate, we'll see each other there and talk, whatever it is that's keeping you there, and don't tell me is work, has to stop do you hear me, or… don't you miss me anymore?" I say taking out from my mouth my worse fear.

"Oh, Ana, I miss you so much it hurts, but…", he doesn't continue again.

"But what?", silence. "Christian, I love you, but in this moment the only thing I want is for you to go fuck yourself" I hang up and throw the phone away.

 **Christian's POV**

After a very long day dedicated exclusively to give interviews and with my head full of guilt for betraying Ana with what I just did I call her, she is upset and hurt. _Oh my love, forgive me,_ I think. After a little argument Ana told me she's coming to Seattle for my birthday, my birthday!, I totally forgot. I call Welch.

Welch , Ana arrives to Seattle this weekend, make sure she flies first class and buy Sawyer a ticket in the same flight, hopefully the seat behind her and buy the seat next to Ana too, prepare an SUV to follow her as soon as she gets into a taxi, that's all, I end the call before he can say something.

* * *

June 17th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

I land in Seattle, my legs are shaking, I feel something bad coming, and I see it coming at an unstoppable speed. Tomorrow is his birthday, we'll be in Bellevue and there won't be time to talk there, it has to be today, more than tired of his excuses of work I miss him, he doesn't miss me anymore? I take a taxi and go to the building, my very attentive husband didn't come to pick me up, then I remember he changed my tickets to first class, he still has details with me.

When I arrive to Grey House I smile seeing how much he has done, this is his dream come true, may be he really is very busy. _No Ana, he doesn't have justification,_ I cheer myself.

I go to the main desk and talk with the receptionist. I didn't tell him I was coming here, I don't have an appointment.

"Good afternoon", she greets me. "What can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Christian Grey", I say with some nervousness in my voice.

-Tiene cita señorita…

"Do you have an appointment miss…?"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele, I don't, can you inform him I'm here please, he'll receive me."

"Wait a moment please" I see the doubt in her face.

I would call Christian myself but I'm not sure if he will answer my call.

"Miss Steele, you can go up", she gives a visitor ID, "the last elevator on the right, level 20th."

I thank her, pull of my suitcase and walk to the elevator she told me.

When I get to the 20th floor there is another reception with two blondes, each one has a Mac in front of them an a speaker in their ear. The nearest to the elevator stands up and ask me to sit for a moment, she offers me something to drink and that I politely reject. She goes back to her desk.

Unos minutos más tarde la otra rubia me dice que Christian me atenderá dentro de 10 minutos. Mientras espero veo varias revista con la hermosa cara de Christian en la portada, siempre se queja de los paparazzis, no me dijo que daría entrevistas. Una portada en particular llama mi atención por su titular 'Millonario, soltero y apuesto', la tomo en mis manos, busco el artículo y lo leo, habla de cómo a tan corta edad logró tanto éxito, etc., etc., nada llama mi atención hasta que llego al final.

A few minutes later the other blonde tells me Christian will receive me in 10 minutes. While I wait I see the magazines with his beautiful face on the cover, he is always complaining about the media, he didn't tell he will be giving interviews. A cover calls my attention in particular by his title 'Millionaire, single and handsome', I take it in my hands, search for the article and start reading, he talks about how so young have had so much success, etc., etc., nothing calls my eye until the end.

"And Mr. Grey, being such a young man and so full of attributes we can imagine your heart must be occupied."

"I'm not used to talk about my private life, but no, my heart is free, I'm single."

The publishing date is from three days ago.

The magazine falls from my hands to the floor, my mind is blank, I wasn't here to start a discussion, just talk and see him, to know he is fine, but this is too much, I try to recover myself and pick up back the magazine in my hands.

A tall and hefty man wearing a black suit comes out of an office in the back of the floor, he has a yellow envelope in his hand and looks preoccupied, when he sees me, he looks at me for a few seconds and then walks to the elevator.

"Mr. Grey will see you now" says the second blonde, follow me please.

I take the suitcase with my free hand, the magazine is in the other. My legs don't shake of nervousness now, I'm furious, I walk slowly and get in the office where the man was coming out. There is my husband in a huge office seated in a desk with Seattle in his back, I hear the door closing behind me, he doesn't look up to see me. He doesn't even stand up to say hi to me, he doesn't say anything in fact.

-¿No vas a saludarme? -pregunto con indignación.

"Aren't you going to greet?" I ask with outrage.

"Hi", he says looking at his desk.

"Aren't you going to look at me?"

Silence… with my better aim I throw the magazine that was in my hand to his desk.

"May I know what does that suppose to mean Christian?"

He look at the magazine without looking up."

"It doesn't mean anything Ana."

"Anything, christian? Look me in the eyes and tell me it doesn't mean anything, Christian", he shakes his head saying no.

When i think he won't say anything the most painful words I've ever heard in my life come out of his mouth...

"We need some time Ana. _What?_ I feel weak, this must be a nightmare. "You are with your studies, I'm here busy, we need some time" he says again as if saying it once is not painful enough.

"Some time? Some time! If we barely see each other Christian, time for what? Don't you love me anymore? I ask but I don't want to hear the answer.

There's just silence from him.

"You don't love me anymore…", this time I'm not asking, is a statement. "Is there someone else?"

"No Ana", he answers immediately, "you don't understand."

"What I don't understand, Christian?" I ask with irony.

"This, the responsibility I have, the well being of my workers is on my shoulder, I'm their support and their families."

"What about your family?"

Silence...

"Ana, is for our well being."

"Our well being…, I never ask for this Christian" I said pointing around.

"You don't understand Ana, I can't…" he doesn't keep going.

"What I don't understand is when I stopped being the center of your universe… this is the end, that easy, and you haven't even looked at me", he shakes her head again saying not while he looks to nothingness. I remember the present I had for tomorrow, there in floor I kneel and open the suitcase, I take out the folder with the document, go to his desk and leave it there.

"Happy birthday, Christian" I say whispering.

I turn and get out of the office with the hope he will follow me, after all they say hope is the last thing you lose. Well I lost it that day, that and my heart were left behind in that office. I can't cry because I don't feel, I send a text to Ray, I tell him I'm in Boston, that I can't travel and go back to the airport, I take the first fly back.

 **Christian's POV**

I arrived to Escala late, after Ana left I merge myself even more in work. There is a note in the kitchen table along with a small parcel, is from Gail. I search for liquor, I know there is somewhere, I have never told Gail I don't drink and anyway is handy in case of visitors, that I never have by the way. I find a bottle of whisky, I take a glass, two ice cubes and fill a quarter of it. I have it in my hand, I look at it, and without drinking I start walking to my room with the glass in my hand and the folder Ana gave me and the note with the parcel in the other.

I avoided looking at it, I knew that if a did I would broke, I can't imagine what it is, but if it's from Ana it must be perfect, just like her. Now here it is in my hands in the privacy of my room. I leave the parcel and the note on the bed, I keep holding the glass, I put the folder in my lap and open it to see the document inside.

 _ **Certificate of Change of Name**_

 _Hereby, in the city of Boston, in the state of Massachusetts, it is certified, with date April 6th of 2020, the change of name of miss_ _ **Anastasia Steele**_ _. Since today is legally established his married name as Mrs._ _ **Anastasia Grey**_ _._

¡No, no no! El vaso que estaba en mi mano termina hecho pedazos al estrellarse con la pared y el líquido se derramó por todos lados, no me importa. Tratando de distraer mi atención tomo la nota de Gail 'Señor Grey, llegó esto para usted', abro el paquete y veo la caja de Cartier, son nuestras argollas de matrimonio, íbamos a dar la noticia el día de mi cumpleaños, lo olvidé por completo, tomo la pequeña argolla de Ana en mis manos y leo la inscripción _'Incondicional A y C'_ , siento el desgarro en mi pecho y no puedo evitarlo más, lloro, lloro como un niño y ahogo mis gritos en la almohada, la perdí, la dejé irse, pero debo protegerla, es la mejor manera…

 _No, no, no!_ The glass that was resting in my hand ends up in pieces when it hit the wall, the liquid spills everywhere, I don't care. Trying to distract myself I read the note from Gail: 'Mr. Grey this was delivered for you.' I open the parcel and see the Cartier box, They're our wedding rings, we were going to give the news in my birthday, I totally forgot, I hold Ana's little ring in my hands and read the inscription _'Unconditional A &C'_ and I feel my chest tearing apart, I can take it anymore, I cry, cry like a little kid, I muffle my screams in the pillow, I lost her, I let her go, but I have to protect her, is the best way...

* * *

June 18th, 2020

 **Ana's POV**

I arrive to the apartment, our first apartment, I see the pictures, I smell his scent that's still here, I go to my room and cry desperately, I hug Blip Junior, I muffle my screams in it, this has no sense, something doesn't fit, but it doesn't matter, the same man that made my life so happy just broke my heart, how can you keep going after something like that, I wonder if he saw my gift.

* * *

August 20th, 2020

 **Christian's POV**

Today would be our fourth anniversary since I asked her to be my girlfriend, and of our first kiss, of the first time someone touched me, the first time we dine together, of the day my mother cried for my happiness…, I fall asleep as every night thinking about her. It would be the third since I asked her to marry me.

After it was official that we were over the damn nightmares came back and stronger than ever, I have waken up with my chest burning and then I remember everything is in my head, _they are just bad memories, they are just bad memories, they are just bad memories…_ I repeat it time after time until I fall asleep again.

I see Ana in the distance, as soon as I do my heart starts beating fast and strong, suddenly I see her falling to the floor, I run, but my legs are of concrete, when I finally make it I can't touch her and she's pale, her eyes stare to something that she can't see anymore.

 _NO, NO, WHY!_

Despierto por mis propios gritos, me duele el pecho, mi respiración está descontrolada, tomo mi celular y llamo a Sawyer, no sé que hora es, tampoco me importa. Responde al segundo pitido. No es primera vez que hago esta llamada.

I wake up because of my own yelling, my chest hurts, my breathing is out of control, I take my cellphone and call Sawyer, I don't know what time is it, I don't care either. He answer at the second ring. It's not the first time I make this call.

"Sir."

"Have you seen Ana?"

"Since she arrived from university she hasn't came out."

"I need you to check she is alright right now."

"Yes sir, I'll call you right away."

After a few eternal minutes my phone rings.

"Sir, Ms. Steele is sleeping in her bed, in this right moment, I can see her by a little opening of the curtains."

"Is she breathing?"

"She sir, her chest is moving" I hung up.

I can't go back to sleep I go to my study to work.

* * *

I'll try to update tomorrow, I don't like leaving you waiting so long, I know the feeling...


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow, but it's going to be a busy day so I don't promise anything.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

May 31st, 2021

 **Ana's POV**

I should be happy, next month I'll finish my studies, but 11 months ago I forgot what was smiling or feeling any emotion.

I learnt to give a fake smile to people. After the birthday that never happened all our friends and family suspected something was wrong.

I haven't seen the Greys, just Kate traveled here in an occasion to see me and we didn't talk about him, Kate wanted to give me the news that she's getting marry next year with Elliot. She asked me to be one of her maids along with Mia, when she did instinctively I touch my neck with my hand, where I still carry the engagement ring in the necklace with his name, it's the only memento that I've allowed myself to keep, I just couldn't be separate from the ring. Feeling the cold metal against my skin reminds me that it wasn't a dream, that he existed.

My father came to see me as a surprise for the holidays in December, he has been the only one I have cried with, when I saw him at the door of the apartment he cover me in his arms and I cried until I didn't have any more tears left, he was my company, for a couple of days we didn't talk at all, but my father, that always goes to the point, needed to know something.

"Did he hurt you, Ana?" I'm thankful he is not saying his name.

"Not physically dad."

"We read his interviews, what he said, we didn't knew, I'm sorry you were alone, I swear if I see him on the street I'll kill him."

"Dad, don't do anything. It's not his fault." _It's not his fault?, I keep defending him after all this time._

"For you Ana I won't go after him", that was everything we talk about him.

Sometimes I feel like a widow, one day I couldn't bare it anymore and all his clothes left here ended up in the trash, the pictures that decorated our home are saved somewhere.

* * *

June 14th, 2021

 **Christian's POV**

 ***I'm going with Kate and Ray to Boston, it's Ana's graduation ceremony, I thought you would like to know.* -E**

I don't answer anything, I'm informed, Sawyer told me, what can I do?, threats ended after the interviews, the last letter came almost a year ago, the day that everything ended, it said: _well played, but soon I'll find your next weakness and this time you won't be able to do anything_. I haven't received more letter in almost a year.

* * *

November 5th, 2021

 **Ana's POV**

I'm in New York with Ethan and Jose, generally I feel like the third wheel, but my friends have tried to distract me and I appreciate that. Kate, Elliot and Mia are traveling here. Jose is having his first photographic exhibition. When that is over my friend and I will go for a couple of months to Europe, Ethan is still studying so he won't go with us.

Am I running away? Yes I am.

 **Christian's POV**

 ***Mia, Kate and I are going to New York, Jose is exhibiting his photographs. Come with us.* -E**

* * *

February 7th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

I'm here again, in my apartment alone, my friend and I went over a lot of places in Europe, I wasn't a great company, but Jose could enjoy taking pictures. Sadly we had to come back, I don't know if I'm coming back to Seattle, I haven't searched for a job here and it's time, what was left of my trust found I spent it in my journey.

* * *

June 18th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

I must be a masochistic, only I can think of coming back a day as yesterday, the most painful of my life, and today… today's his birthday. We're so close… does he still think about me?

I was working in Boston, but I received a couple of job offers in Seattle, that plus Kate and Elliot marriage next month and the begs of my father made me come back.

I sold his car and ended the rental agreement in Boston, I found a small place in Seattle, near one of the publishing offices where I have an interview.

 **Christian's POV**

 ***Ana is in Seattle permanently, I thought you would want to know. By the way, Happy Birthday.* -E**

The only new information of my brother's text is that reminded me of the fucking day that is today and the fucking day that was yesterday.

* * *

July 5th, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

"Sir, your brother is here, he wants to see you", says Andrea on the intercom.

"Tell him I'm busy, Andrea."

Without waiting for an answer Elliot opens the door of my office, I haven't seen him in more than two years, he looks upset.

I stand up from my desk, he comes to me with the intention of hugging me, I give a step behind, _don't touch me_ , I think. He sees the terror in my face, he doesn't say anything and greets me with a nod.

"Take a seat", I point to the sofa in my office for casual situations, I've never used it.

"How are you?" he ask displeased, I know he is hurt, he thought my haphephobia season was over, well, surprise!, so did I.

"I'm fine" I said as a habit.

"Yeah, I can tell" he says with sarcasm, "since when you don't sleep?"

It's not the first time someone asks me that, the bags under my eyes betray me, I only sleep a couple of hours everyday, that's what it takes the nightmares to come, I think we both are remembering the Christian that went to his bedroom to sleep on the floor looking for some company when the nightmares didn't leave me alone. Though this nightmares are different, in these ones the love of my life is gone.

"You know I'm getting marry at the end of the month?"

I nod, I received the invitation a month ago, instinctively I touch my chest, where I always carry the Cartier box.

"You haven't confirmed your attendance" he says.

"I don't know if I can go."

"Fuck you Christian, it's my damn marriage!" he says annoyed, is weird not seeing him smiling.

"I'll try."

He stands up from his seat, I've avoided my family because I don't want them to see the beast I am without Ana and because I don't want them to be targets of new threats.

"The family says hi", he says and leave by the door.

* * *

July 30th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

The ceremony and party will be at the Grey's house, as if this is not painful enough, I'm a Grey and nobody knows, nobody will never know.

I'm thankful no one is asking, they greet me tenderly, I see the concern in their faces but there's not comment about it, the empty space he left in me wasn't the only one, his family haven't seen him, they are all expectant by his presence if he shows up. He didn't confirm he would come, that calms me.

The ceremony starts, I'm standing behind Mia, we're both maids of honor. Ethan and Jose are Elliot's best men. My eyes are only in the couple. Then I feel shivers in my skin, it's like I'm being observed, I turn my head and at the back, standing in a corner is he with his eyes fixed on me. No!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for your reviews, I agree with all of them. I hope you like and enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh and if there's any mother reading this Happy Mother's Day :).

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

July 30th, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

I managed to arrive when the ceremony was starting, that way I can stay in the back without anyone noticing my presence and I can avoid to be greeted by someone, I don't think I'll stay to the party, I'm happy for my brother and Kate, but I have nothing about to celebrate.

I arrive to the place prepared for the ceremony in my parents garden, just as I planed, everybody is looking at Kate and Elliot and no one sees me, I look at the crowd from behind just for a few seconds because I find my target soon.

I knew she'll be here, I just wasn't expecting seeing her there, standing next to Mia as a maid of honor. She looks so beautiful, my eyes stay fixed in her, I don't hear a word of what the minister is saying, the world disappeared for me as soon as I saw her and as if I was calling her with my mind her head turns and she sees me, her expression is almost of terror, but I'm the only one that's noticing it, just for a few second our eyes meet and too soon for my regret she recovers and looks to the couple, I can't take my eyes off of her.

I'll stay just to see her a little bit more. My connection is interrupted when Elliot kisses Kate and everybody start clapping. Soon they're surrounded by family and friends congratulating them and giving them good wishes. I come back to my search, I find her in the other corner, avoiding the crowd, Ray approaches her, they talk for a moment, he gives her a hug and stays standing next to her, as a shield, neither of them look at me.

Finally Elliot and Kate walk down by the aisle to the saloon prepared for the party, they see me and ready for the contact I give them a handshake and Kate looks at me with rancor, I don't pay attention to her.

After an uncomfortable greeting to my family in which I avoided any type of contact we go to the saloon, I find Ana easily, she is seated in the honor table next to my sister, the newly weds, Ethan and Jose.

In another table are Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh, my parents, grandparents and another elder couple, I guess they are Kate and Ethan's grandparents. I don't know anyone in my table, except Taylor that doesn't leave my side.

Soon the place turns loud, everybody eat and laugh, I haven't touched my food, people in my table look at me with curiosity, sure they know who I am, my face is always in the papers and magazines, at the same time they think I'm a weirdo, I don't talk to anyone and if someone has talked to me I haven't noticed, my mind only has space for one thing right now. I just look at her, and I do it without any discretion, I want to have a fresh image of her in my mind and memorize once again her beautiful face.

 **Ana's POV**

He has looked at me during the whole dinner, why?, it's not like he cares, if he does he would have go after me.

His family and our closest friends are tense, he hasn't talked to them more than to say hi. No one knows what to do or say because no one knows what happened between us either, they found out by the interviews to the press that he was single and nothing else. I wish I knew what happened, I never found an explanation.

As soon as Ray saw him at the end of the ceremony he came to me, I told him I'm fine, though the only thing I want is to run away from here, but it's the day of two of my best friends, I can ruin it. He doesn't talk to anyone in his table, he hasn't touched his food, and he looks tired, he has bags under his eyes, but besides that he looks as handsome as ever. I try to not stop my eyes in his direction, but is hard to have him so close and fight with my will. s it too much to ask for to have a fresh memory of his face?

Soon couples start dancing, as soon as I'm left alone at the table Ray sits next to me.

"Dad, I'm fine, enjoy the party."

"Annie, we can leave whenever you want."

"No, why would I do that?" I try to sound indifferent. "Besides I can't do that to Kate and Elliot. Go talk with your friends, in a while I'll dance with Jose."

"Okay. If you need me I'll be with the Kavanaghs", with that he leaves me alone and one more time my sight turn in his direction.

 **Ana and** _ **Christian'**_ **s** **POVs**

 _She was seated with Ray after everybody else start dancing, I see he stands up and goes talk to the Kavanaghs, she is alone at the table. Alone…, she's alone... and without being able to contain myself and possessed by a force stronger than my will I stand up from my seat._

Christian stands up from his seat and for some reason I do it too, our eyes finally meet, I walk towards him attracted by the force of an magnet, my head exclaims danger, but the rest of my body doesn't obey it in this moment and while my feet move the slow music starts.

 _I start walking towards her, she also stands up, our eyes finally make contact, she comes to me, I'm going attracted by a force that looks like a magnet, I know I shouldn't, I would give my life to keep her harmless but my body is not obeying me. While we approach each other a sad melody fills the saloon._

Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk to the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true

We are separated by a few steps, there my feet stopped. I look at his beautiful face, his body has changed, he looks well-built, I guess by the exercise, how many women might have touch him in these years, after all he is a man, he's young, handsome, smart and a celebrity, I push that painful thought away from my mind, his gray eyes look at me, his bags are more evident, I see the fear in him, does he see the pain in me, he is wearing a black tuxedo, and I know that even if had all the will of the world I couldn't even look at another man the way I look at him.

But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment before I go?  
'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know

 _Just a few damn damn steps are separating us. She is looks so beautiful as always, she is wearing a wine color dress that emphasizes her body, it's a little above the knees, I can see her slim legs. The years agree with her, her breasts and hips call me, how many men might have enjoyed of her soft skin, after all she is a young woman, fun and smart, and I feel so jealous just imaging her with another man and I know that for me will never be someone else. Her blue eyes see inside of me, does she see the fear in me, I can see pain in hers._

You look like a movie  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

In slow motion I see how he shortens the small distance we have left, I feel the deja vu effect when slowly his hand approaches my face, my cheek rests in the palm of his hand, I feel his warmness, I feel the tingling, I want to close my eyes and absorb the moment, but I'm scare that when I open them this would be only a dream.

 _My legs are heavy when I go to her, I'm here by her side so close and so far at the same time, I need to touch her, to know that is not an illusion, slowly I move my hand to her cheek, just as I did the first time, I touch her face, I feel her warmness, it's been so long that I haven't touched anyone, I recognize the tingling that only she makes me feel. Please, lets this not be a dream._

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song

He lets go of my face and takes my hand, I let myself go. He guides me to the dance floor, he takes me by my waist with his free hand and I rest mine on his shoulder, we dance to the slow rhythm of the music, we never look apart. In this moment I know everything I need to live is him, his warmness, his company, all him, Christian Grey, my husband, the rest of the world doesn't exist.

I was so scared to face my fears  
Nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swear you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me

 _I feel the stares of the room over us when we walk to the dance floor but I don't care, I take hold her by the waist while we dance, I have her in my arms, she looks at me in the eyes, I feel alive again, her warmness and company is all I need in this moment, she is my life, she is the center of my universe, all her, Anastasia Grey, my wife, the rest of the world doesn't exist._

You still look like a movie  
You still sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young

He pulls me closer to his body, we have one hand hold at the height of our hearts, I rest my head in his chest and he smells the scent of my hair, his other hand is in my back, holding me tight, my other hand is in his waist.

 _My Ana, I pull her closer to my body, my heart beats at the height of our holding hands, she leans her head and let it resting in my chest, I smell the scent of her hair while I keep her tight to me with strength and her arm is around my waist,_

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song

I know when the dance ends I'll have to let him go, he wanted it that way, but a girl can dream, he is my husband after all, I'll cry him one more time and go on, just as I did that time, he can leave and be happy with who ever he wants, I know I'm only his, I have been since I met him.

When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young

 _To protect her I made both of us unhappy, I never gave her and explanation and a part of me tells me it's too late, that I already lost her, I was never brave to go after her, I let my fear be stronger that our love._

It's hard to admit that  
Everything just takes me back  
To when you were there  
To when you were there  
And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
I guess I still care  
Do you still care?

It's so wrong what I'm doing now, I'll pay the consequences soon when we separate again, but I don't want to believe it, having him makes this two years disappear, the way he looks at me tells me there's still hope. Is it?

It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young  
When we were young

 _I'll give my life to keep her safe, but now that I have her here in my arms, I could not survive another separation again, I have to have her back, she didn't say not to dance with me, she's letting me hold her in my arms, maybe there's still hope._

Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless  
Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old  
It makes me reckless  
It was just like a movie  
It was just like a song  
When we were young

The music is over and I come back to reality, my head is still in his chest, but we don't move anymore. I feel the stares of the saloon on us, without looking I know tears are falling down from Grace's eyes, I know my father has his fist tight, Carrick is clenching his jaw and that our friends don't know what to think, but I don't care about that now, I don't want that now, I don't need this now, I want to go back to the bubble, no one else exists but us, and as if he's reading my mind Christian guides me out of the room.

 _The music stops and I'm conscious of the reality, I know we're being watched and no one understands anything, I can feel the tension in the room, but I don't care, I don't want to face this now, just my Ana matters, just she and I exists now, I have to take her away from here and I guide her out of the saloon, when we are out taylor follows me, I turn to talk to him._

"Taylor, enjoy the party, I'll be in the house."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

Without stopping he takes me inside of the house to his old bedroom, he closes the door and locks it, we look at each other for a few second, his lips start to move, I put my hand in his mouth, I don't want to have this conversation now, I want this moment to last, even if I have to suffer the consequences later.

 _I take her non-stopping to my room, I close the door and lock it, we look at each other for an instant, I know I have to say something, I start moving my lips to talk, but she puts her hand in my mouth to stop me and she talks instead._

"Please, don't say anything…", she says in a whisper," just…, just… make love to me..." is a plea, is need, is all I need to hear.

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey."

Our mouths join with some sort of fear at the beginning, they're savoring the moment, then our tongues touch with desperation, our hands explore, they know what they are doing, they know our bodies.

 _Without leaving her mouth I find the zipper of her dress and I pull it down slowly, when we separate to breath I take it off of her fast, she is not wearing a bra, I attack one breast with my mouth, it respond to the touch of his owner, with my hand I squeeze the other nipple, her hands are in my head I hear her moaning, oh what a beautiful sound._

When he thinks he has given enough treatment to my breasts he comes back to my mouth, I take off the jacket of his tuxedo and drop it to the floor, unbuttoned her shirt, the cufflinks fall to the floor, I kiss his neck, he shivers a little when I continue with his chest, but he doesn't pull me away, I kiss every single scar and find the bottom of his pants. I see her excitement I pull them down along with his boxers and as soon as I do he takes down my panties.

 _I take off my watch that falls somewhere, we are completely naked. Without need to find out with my fingers I know she is ready for me, there's not time for more warming up, I need her now, I take her lips in my mouth again and guide her to the bed, the tip of my erection is in her entrance, I look at her directly in the eyes and she looks back at me while I enter in her slowly. We both groan, she sinks her nails in my back when I'm completely in, I'm home. I start taking rhythm while with kisses we muffle our moans. I know I won't last long, it's been too long that I'll explode soon, I hurry in my rhythm I feel her insides contracting. She is also ready, she closes her eyes absorbing the pleasure_

"Ana, please, look at me", she obeys.

 _Looking at each other and pulling and pushing inside of her once and again we finally reach our orgasm together, I yell her name and she yells mine, I come inside of her and fall tired next to her, I don't know how long we are like this, cuddling, she plays with my hair, I kiss her neck, there is still music outside, at some point we start again, as always with Ana, everything is so simple, comfortable and natural._

 _We are still laying down, wrapped in each others, I know she is not sleeping because her hand hasn't stop caressing me. She draws little circles in my chest._

"Christian?" She says in a whisper with her sweet voice and in that tone of wanting to make sure is not a dream.

"Yes, my life" I answer softly.

"I missed, my love."

"Oh Ana, I missed you even more."

 _We kissed and start all over again._

 _At some point I feel her breathing taking a slow and calm rhythm, I close my eyes and fall asleep too in a deep sleep next to her._


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you like it. I have the next chapter translated, I just have to edit it and I'll be updating soon so pay attention. Thanks for your reviews and reading, you really make me so happy, I can't believe so many people like my story, it's crazy...

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

July 31st, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

Ana is on the floor, she is not breathing, she's above a blood puddle, her eyes are fading away, my feet are heavy, I can't run any faster, I can't get to her, I couldn't protect her, her body lays in the cold concrete.

 _Nooo!,_ I yell in my dream, _nooo, Ana, my love, nooo!_

"Christian, wake up, wake up!"

I open my eyes, it's dark, I'm bath in sweat. _Where am I, in my bedroom…, how old am I, it was everything a dream…?, and she is here, in my arms._

"Ana", I say with tears in my eyes.

"Calm, it was just a nightmare", she says softly.

I lay my head on her chest and listen to her heart beating.

"Ana…, Ana…, Ana…" I repeat time after time.

With her fingers she caresses my hair while she calms me down, I fall asleep on her chest.

 **Ana's POV**

The light passing through the curtains at the window wakes me up. Christian is still sleeping in my chest. Yesterday's events come to my mind clearly and saying I regret what happened would be the biggest lie in the world, but now what?, maybe I should leave before he wakes up, maybe this time he will go after me, but I'm not capable of moving, maybe I'm dreaming and nothing of this is happening, only in my mind, it wouldn't be the first time I dream about being in his arms again.

No, I'll stay and wait for an explanation, for good or for bad, maybe this is the closing we need, I need to know what happened, I refuse to believe he stopped loving me, I feel silly clinging to my hopes, but he is my husband after all.

A couple of knocks at the door take me out of my thoughts and Christian wakes up, he raises his head from my chest and one more time our eyes stay fixed in each other's.

 **Christian's POV**

Someone knocks at the door loudly, I woke up abruptly, raise my head that still was in Ana's chest. She is awake, we look into each other's eyes.

"Christian!" Is my mother's voice, "you can come down for breakfast whenever you want, I know you are in there or if you rather sleep is fine, you need some rest."

Without taking my eyes off of Ana I answer. "Okay mom, thank you."

We keep staring at each other...

"Anastasia Steele, I know you are in there", is Ray, "we are going to talk young lady. Christian, you won't be safe from me this time!"

I think he was the one knocking at the door, without taking her eyes off of me she answers.

"Okay dad, we'll talk later."

I don't know how long we are here, just staring at each other's eyes, the natural light that enters the room starts to intensify, I need her and I don't want to lose more time, I lean to kiss her, she answers to my kiss at the beginning but pulls apart.

"No", she says.

 _No? She has never told me no before_. We look at each other again for a while, I lean again and kiss her, one more time she answers, but soon breaks it again.

"No", she says again.

My breathing agitates, _no!, no!, what the fuck?_ I lean again, this time she moves her face. _Is it too late then, did I lose her?_ , I insist one more time and she moves again, I don't understand.

"No Christian, please, no…"

"Ana…, I need you, please…"

"I need an explanation, Christian."

"Ana, my love…" I beg one more time.

She sits on the bed and I do the same.

"I need to know Christian…, I've suffered so much, I waited for you and you never went for me, you never followed me, you broke my heart, you asked me time and it's been two years. You didn't ask time to your girlfriend or fiancée, I'm your wife. You weren't able to look at me to my face, you broke everything we had after all we lived together, after all the promises of eternal love…" her words and knifes in my chest.

"It was to protect you Ana" I say finally.

"Protect me from what?", her blue eyes look at me with intensity.

"From someone hurting you baby. I received repeated threats, letters, pictures of us, they edited photos with your face on it torturing you, they had schedules of your day, they were following you."

"Who would have wanted to hurt me and why, Christian?" She asks with skepticism.

I don't know Ana, according to the letters I made the life of this person miserable, Welch never found anything, he watched the video tapes of the security cameras, he visited the mail offices, located the addresses in the envelopes they were from people that never had saw us in their lives we probe it with the camera footage that they never were in the mail office, or they were fake addresses, we never found no one following you, it was like a ghost.

"That's why you said you were single and stopped visiting me?"

"Yes, I did it to distract them from you, you don't know how guilty I felt every time I gave an interview, but that was my thinking, that I was protecting you."

"You should have told me, you didn't trust me."

I didn't want to worry you love, I was so scare myself", she looks at her hands, _is she not believing me_. "Ana look at me" I say out of frustration. "I didn't know were the threats were coming from and you were far away, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't be with you because it would make things worst, the nightmares came back, you were upset with me, I had to take actions on the matter or would have drive myself crazy, if something would happen to you because of me, I couldn't take it."

"What if something would have happened to me while we were separated?"

"I knew you were fine."

"How?"

"You had security 24/7 baby, I never left you unprotected."

"If I was being watched, why did we have to separate, then?"

"Because I didn't want to take the risk Ana, to risk you, and when we separate the threats end. You have to believe Ana! I have never stopped loving you, there hasn't been a day that I don't think about you."

"I've missed you so much…" her voice is barely audible is a claim.

"Baby…, I know and I'm sorry, I've missed you too like crazy, you don't know how I've fought with myself to not call you or just appear at your door, I have ran every morning outside your apartment and every afternoon I pass your street in the car after work with the hope of seeing you, I was never lucky."

"And what happens now? How I'm suppose to continue without you now?"

"No my love, you don't have to, I don't want to be away from you again, I couldn't bear it.

"How can I trust you Christian, how can I know that at the next treat you are not going to get scare and lock in yourself again?

"Ana, I love you, you are my life. I can't make you trust in me again from day to night, but I'll show you every second baby, just give me a chance."

"I love you too", _she still loves me_ , "but you have to promise me if something like this happens again you won't hide it from me Christian."

"I promise Ana, nothing will separate us my life, I just can't live without you again."

We are seated on the bed, our backs are against the back support of the bed, we are cover by the sheets, after a few instants Ana pass a leg over me, I'm between her knees, we are face to face.

"Now kiss me my love, make me yours again."

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Grey."

Just like that we kiss passionately, my erection starts to grow in her crotch while my hands go over her back and hers holds my biceps with strength, when I'm hard enough and without stopping the kissing I place myself in her entrance, Ana starts going up and down, she takes the rhythm, she squeeze me between her legs and contracts her muscles adding more precision I groan loudly, with my teeth I bite softly her lower lip, she moans in my mouth.

She faster the rhythm, I lean my head down and devour her nipples while she pulls of my hair. Our bodies recognize each other, they feel safe. And her body starts tensing again over me, I hold her with my arms strength and thrust her from below, we both groan louder, any one going by the door or aisle could hear us in the silence of the house, we don't care.

I repeat the actions but this time I let her body fall over me, it feels so deep this way. Ana yells my name.

We look at each other, she takes the rhythm again and after a moment I feel her heath surrounding me, she moans in my neck and kiss it.

"I love you" I tell her and come inside of her.

Después de recuperar la respiración se levanta y rompe nuestro contacto íntimo, pero sigue acurrucada sobre mí, en mi pecho. Luego de lo que pudieron ser horas habla.

After recovering our breathing she push me out of her breaking our intimate contact, but she stills cuddling over me, in my chest. After what could be hours she talks.

"And now what, love?"

"Mmm… now security will be tight. We will live in Escala, the place is prepared to protect us even from a zombie apocalypse."

"Good, though you look like the Mr. zombie that needs to sleep", she says and we laugh.

"We have to tell our families we are married and the world will know my life, I don't want to lie anymore about my marital status."

"That's the best news" she hugs me with strength.

"You have to be prepared, no just for future threats, the paps worry me as well, that's why you have to obey your security."

"Okay… and speaking of threats, Ray is not your number one fan right now, baby, be prepared", she says seriously.

"Well, I guess I deserve it…"

"But let's not say anything today, let's prepare something special in a couple of days, let's enjoy today for us", she suggest.

"Whatever you want Mrs. Grey."

I take her in my arms and leave her next to me separating her from my chest, for a moment I leave her alone on the bed, I look for my tuxedo jacket, I take out a the Cartier box that I always carry with me and come back to bed.

"Now Mrs. Grey", I say opening the box, we have to close the deal.

I take her hand and slide the ring in her finger, Ana takes the other and does the same with me, then she looks at her ankle for a delicate golden chain, I didn't see that last night, she untie it and hanging of it is the engagement ring, she leaves the necklaces in the nightstand and puts the ring along with the wedding one.

"Done" she smiles. "Mine", she says and kisses me, I smile.

"Mine" I say and make love to her on more time.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy! :)

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

July 31st, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

I open my eyes, at some point we fell asleep again, I get up carefully from bed to not wake Ana up and look for my watch and cellphone, it's almost one o'clock.

I'm sure the family is about to eat soon. I go to the bathroom and start filling the bathtub, I send a message to Taylor.

 ***I need Sawyer and Reynolds, they should be close the property, they'll wait with you in Bellevue, and I need casual clothes and underwear for me and Ana, her size is Small, two pairs of converse, 38 for her, hopefully black, go to the nearest place, don't delay. Also bring me a dozen of red roses.* -C**

After just a few seconds he replies.

 ***I'm on it.* -T**

"Christian?" I listen to the worried voice of my beloved wife.

I go out of the bathroom to see Ana seated on bed. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing… I just didn't see you and I got scared."

"I'm not going anywhere love, come, let's have a bath", I take her in my arms and put her in the bathtub, I get in with her, with some soap we clean each other as so many times we have done it.

For now we are merged in our buble, tomorrow is monday, for the first time in two years I don't want to have work in my mind, and then I remember SIP, if we are going public with the news of our marriage Ana has to know.

"Love?" I say to Ana while I have her between my legs and I hug her from behind.

"What happen baby?"

"I was thinking we could miss work tomorrow, stay home…, recover the lost time…", I say in her ear.

"Mm… that's a tempting idea, but I barely have been working for a month at SIP."

"And what's the matter?"

"That, I've only been a month there I can't ask permission to stay home to be in bed with you."

"Yes you can honey, I allow you."

"Perfect, let me tell my boss that my husband allowed me to miss work, that will fix everything", she says with irony and I smile.

"I'm sure Roach won't say no to his boss's wife" Ana turns to look at me.

"What are you saying Christian?" She ask severely.

"Promise me you won't be upset", I say pouting.

"I promise that if I get upset it will be for the right reasons, I won't negotiate more 'boss'", I smile entertained.

"I wanted to invest in publishing to bring you home with a reason, according to Ros' studies two were convenient, SIP was the most profitable, but I moved some strings so both places would offer you a job, they had enough when they saw Harvard, you passed all the interviews and decided for SIP, so did I, I didn't have anything to do with them hiring you baby, I just made sure they offered you a job as an editor. So as you can see I'm your boss's boss Mrs. Grey, you are your boss's boss and you can do whatever you want. In fact that was my plan, they were going to promote you in a proper period of time until you'll reach the CEO position in a few years.

"How no one knows about this at SIP?"

Because I haven't allowed it, I implemented the same security system that I have in GEH to keep you safe my love, your office and every place you move have cameras, not even a bank is more protected than you, if the news was given, first it would have been uncomfortable for you and you woul left Seattle probably, and second because if the person who was threatening us knew it was going to be suspicious you working for me and they would start the threats again.

"Christian… I don't know how to take this, I just want to read books, not a whole publishing office and least being in charge of it."

"You will keep doing that baby, it will be a slow process. Don't be upset please, it was the less obvious way I found to have you near and safe" I say pouting again.

"I'm not upset, I'm in shock, we'll talk about this later, in another moment, now I'm hungry."

"Hungry for what, Mrs Grey?" She giggles, I love when she does that and she is not upset.

"I think for food Mr. Grey."

"Good, me too, we have to recover energies."

There's a knock at the door. "Your order sir" says Taylor.

"Thank you Taylor, that's all", I answer from the bathroom.

I leave Ana in bathtub and put a towel around my waist, I open the door and take the bags and the bouquet of flowers, I leave them all on the bed and come back to the bathroom.

Ana is getting out, I take another towel and start drying her while I give little smooches to her skin.

"Christian, what were you dreaming about last night?" She asks while I wrap her in the towel and she starts drying me.

"You don't need to know", I answer avoiding her eyes.

"Why, your nightmares from before have come back?"

"Yes, but it wasn't that Ana, I wish they were those nightmares."

"Tell me Christian, you don't have to face these things alone, you never had a nightmare sleeping with me."

"It was with you" I say in a low voice, "it's always with you…", I look to the floor.

"That not very flattering" she tries to joke about.

"I see you in the distance, you are alone and suddenly you fall to the floor, I want to reach you but I can't and when I do it's too late", I look at her eyes, "I'm scared" I say finaly. Ana takes my head in her little hands.

"Those are just dreams Christian, nothing is going to happen, I don't want you to be afraid" I nod, I can't say more.

Holding hands we go out of the bathroom and get in the bedroom.

"Flowers?" She says smiling when she sees the bouquet in the bed.

"Flowers" I confirm and give her the bouquet kissing her.

"Clothes?" I say handing her the bags.

"Clothes", she answers and we laugh by our stupid exchange of words.

We dress up with what Taylor brought, jeans and a polo t-shirt for me. Ana is also wearing jeans with a light blue blouse, black converse for both. Once we are ready I open the door of my room, we lace our fingers and together we walk to the dining room.

When we go down the stairs Taylor is with Sawyer and Reynolds in the lobby, they greet me with a nod, we'll talk later.

We can hear my parent voices, also Mia an Ray's in the dining room and the sound of plates and cutlery. We stop before getting in, I give Ana a little kiss in the lips and we keep going.

As soon as they see us they stop eating and silence falls down on us. What happens next is all so fast. Ray and my father stand up from their seats, I don't have time to react, without even noticing I'm on the floor, my mother yells and my face hurt, I see ray leaning again with his fist ready. I'm more in shock by the fact that he touched me than anything else, I try to cover myself.

"Don't touch me, please don't" I beg, darkness is getting close, I look for Ana with my eyes to calm me down.

"Dad!", yells Ana and hold him by the arms.

"Ray, I was going to do that", says my father with frustration.

"Sir, are you okay?" is Taylor voice getting in the dining room.

"Yes, just a little shocked, don't worry, I'm fine" he leaves.

Ana kneels next to me and kisses me where I'm sure I have a red spot.

"I'm sorry baby…"

"It's fine my love, I was expecting it, is just that no one but you has touched me, I panicked", we talked in whispers as anyone else is here.

I stand up and offer my hand to Ana so she can do it too. Ray and my father have came back to their seats. The four of them watch us. I swallow before speaking.

"Good afternoon family", I say, "we are hungry, can we sit?" _What else could I say?_

"Sit" says my mother harshly, _wow_ , this is not the welcoming we were expecting.

I help Ana to her seat and I sit next to her. While we are served she caresses my face and give me small and delicate kisses.

"Bring ice for Christian please, Gretchen" ask mom.

She obeys and brings some ice wrap in a cloth, Ana takes it and place it in my left jaw. No one does anything except Ana and I, we are really hungry, while my wife keeps the ice in my face I take some food with the fork and feed Ana in her mouth, then I eat some, we are used to give each other food after all, though that's when we are alone, our public looks with curiosity, but we don't pay attention, we don't care about absolutely anything as long as we are together.

After a few minutes we stop being the center of attention and they continue eating, I don't feel pain anymore so Ana leaves the ice to the side. We keep eating as if no one else is here, I give her from my plate and she gives from hers, we whisper in our ears, smile to each other, is like time hasn't gone by and no one else exists, until my sister opens her big mouth.

"Christian what's that?" she points to my hand.

"What?" I say puzzled.

"It's a ring."

 _Shit! We forgot about the rings_. I notice everybody is looking at our hands now.

"Ana", says Ray with severity, "what's that ring in your left hand?"

I hug Ana, this is not how we wanted to give the news, even less with the mood in the place.

"Ray…" I start talking.

"I'm talking to my daughter!", he says roughly.

"Dad, don't talk to him that way", Ana tells him off.

"We want an explanation Ana!", says my father with the same severity.

"Don't talk Ana that way", I say starting to get piss off.

"Now you defend her Christian, after two years that you haven't face us, that you have walked around Seattle saying how single you were while my daughter was crying for you?!", says Ray.

"Dad, calm down!", says my wife.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DEFENDING HIM, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU WENT THROUGH?!"

"DON'T YELL TO ANA!" I say in a threatening tone and standing up from the table.

SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND TALK TO HER WHATEVER I WANT!"

"She's my wife... and nobody..., not even you, will ever talk to her that way", i'm not yelling this time, I slur the word which make it sounds ever threatening.

Everybody is quiet now, Ana stands up next to me and put an arm around my waist.

"This year we'll be married for five years now", she says looking at me and we smile to each other.

"How?!", says mom distracting us.

"Mom, now is not the right time…, we were ready, we didn't want to wait, we knew you weren't going to support us, we were going to give the news long ago, but then…", I look at Ana and she nods, "then we had to separate, we'll tell you why soon, for now I just can say that it was to protect her, the interviews to the press, everything was to keep her safe, giving the news was supposed to be a happy moment, not like this."

I don't want to talk about this with them right now, they are all looking at us surprised.

"It'll be better if we leave, it wasn't our intention to ruin your brunch, we are sorry. Let's go baby." With that we go out of the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry for the delay, I wasn't feeling very good and it's a long chapter..., it took me forever. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I love reading them, you always make my day.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James.**

* * *

July 31st, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

We leave the dining room and get to the foyer, our security team is outside, they're looking around the property, I guess this procedure will be something we'll have to get use to now. I hug Ana pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry my life, I shouldn't have talked to your father that way."

"It's not your fault, he shouldn't have hit you, but he'll understand he just wanted to protect me my love", she says with a little smile.

I look for her mouth and we kiss for several minutes. I want to do something to cheer her up, today has to be a happy day, we are back together after all this time.

"Let's go love, some music will cheer us up", I take her hand and we walk to the living room where the piano is placed.

We sit together on the stool, she rests her head in my shoulder to listen while I play the chords of 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban, she looks at my hands moving on the keyboards while we softly hum the song, one thing is knowing how to sing, other is singing like Josh Groban.

We are interrupted by my mother that comes in the living room, she's still serious, though her expression relaxes a little when she sees us. She's carrying a tray in her hands and approaches to the piano.

"I brought you dessert" she says without making eye contact and places the tray on top of the instrument.

"Thank you mom" I say kindly.

"Grace… we didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, we are really sorry", says my Ana, _I wish everyone could forgive me as she did, but nobody loves me as she does_ , I smile at the thought.

"It's fine, I think we are all a little in shock, we've been worried, that's all."

"I know mom, we'll explain everything, but today let's say we didn't have the best welcoming" I say touching my face.

She gets closer to me.

"Do you want me to check you?" She raises her hand to touch my jaw.

"No!" I stand up brusquely and take deep breaths for a second, Ana takes my hand to calm me down, "I'm fine mom."

The same that happened with my brother, I can see the pain in her face, Ana is caressing my hand.

"I'll go back to the dining room", she says with grieve and leaves.

Ana takes a plate and a fork from the tray, it's cake, surely from yesterday.

"Let's sit on the sofa" says Ana.

I place myself in the sofa and smile when Ana sits on my lap and start giving me cake bites between little smooches. My wife is here, everything is going to be okay. I smell the scent of her hair.

"Is this a bad moment to say they don't want to hurt you?", says Ana kidding and kissing my cheek.

"I believe is the worst moment", I say smiling, "though I'm willing to sacrifice myself and accept the attentions of my wife."

"Baby, now that I remember, you did see the certificate, right?"

"Of course I did Mrs. Anastasia Grey", I say smiling, "by the way, did you see the inscription on the rings.

She takes out hers and see the engraving, she smiles but then she looks sad.

"I missed your details…", she says with melancholy.

"We'll make up for the lost time, my love."

"Make up for lost time?", she says seductively.

"Mm… Mrs. Grey, I think is time to go home", I say with the same tone.

"I think that's an excellent idea Mr. Grey."

I take out my cellphone from my jean's pocket and dial Taylor.

"Sir", he answers right away.

"Be prepare to leave in 15 minutes to Escala."

"Yes sir."

We go up to my bedroom hugging, we can't stop touching each other, I think we are both afraid that this might be a dream.

"Have you done something in Escala", asks Ana.

"No, no I haven't done anything, we were supposed to do it together, remember? And then… you know. Besides I'm never there. The only places with life are the bedroom the kitchen and my studio."

"Maybe dad and Elliot can help us."

"Yes, is a good idea, there's a bunch of empty rooms."

When we get into the room I walk to the closet and find two hoodies, I give one to Ana.

"Put this on baby, cover your face, there are always paps outside the building."

We start to keep yesterday's clothes in the bags that Taylor brought. I pick up the little Cartier box from the nightstand take out my ring and put it inside, Ana offers me her hand and I do the same I also keep the engagement ring and put away the box in my jeans pocket. Ana picks up the golden necklace.

"What time is it, Christian?"

"It's 2:30 baby, why?"

"I need my purse", she says without answering my question.

I call Taylor.

"Taylor I need Ana's purse."

"Right away sir."

While Taylor comes we put the hoodies on, we laugh because Ana's giant and mine is too short on the sleeves and it barely reaches my waist, that must be why I didn't take them to Boston.

There's a knock at the door and Taylor hand me the little bag. She receives it and looks for something, she takes out something shiny and put it on the necklace.

"Help me", she says giving me the necklace. I realize is the one with my name on it, I smile, I put it in her neck and kiss her ear from behind.

Before keeping the purse with the clothes she takes out a small pill and put it in her mouth smiling.

"We don't want to have that argument again", she says making fun of me remembering our first argument.

Ana picks up her flowers and we leave the room.

 **Taylor's POV**

I've started working for the boss about two years ago. Welch told me he constantly had threats because of his business and wealthiness, for what I know his head worth millions. Along with me Sawyer and Reynolds were sent to Boston, they had to be the shadow of a 'Miss Steele'. Even Mr. Grey visited her once. I always thought there was something between them, but I never saw them together, so I just thought she was someone he protected.

At the beginning the boss used to be nervous and doubts all the world, but he wasn't a bad person, he just liked things make properly. A couple of months after things changed. According to the report that Sawyer sent Ms. Steele traveled to Seattle and left the same day she arrived after a visit to Mr. Grey. The young and good person disappeared and instead a cold and calculating man arrived. His employees fear of him and poor of the ones that make a mistake in his presence. If someone gets too close to him he gets scare or reacts with violence, he just doesn't like to be touched.

When he started to behave as an ogre Gail and I woke up several nights listening to him yelling in his dreams, then he played sad melodies on the piano and leaves to his study. We got used to seeing him wandering around the apartment at nights, and day by day her bags were more noticeable.

I never saw him communicating with his family, he was a lonely and sad man, I never saw him smiling. It was a surprise yesterday when he said we were attending his brother's wedding at her parents' house, _maybe he has another side,_ I thought, _after all he is a young man and has to make himself respetable_. However, I proved myself wrong, with his family he is not different, he's distant and he didn't establish any conversation with them, during the whole night he dedicated to look without any repair to one of the maids of honor. A very attractive lady with pale skin, brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Suddenly the boss stand up and walked to her, she also walked towards him, I tensed thinking he could ruin the party if she touched him, but then was him who started the contact, they started dancing as it was the most natural thing as if they have danced all their lives together.

"Ms. Grey", I ask to his sister that just came to the table to talk to one of the guess and sits next to me in the empty seat of the boss, I just met her. "Do you know who is your brother dancing with?"

She gives a serious stare to the couple and nods, without looking at me she answers. "Anastasia Steele", she says with a broken voice.

"Thank you Ms. Grey." I wonder why she said it that way, besides I'm intrigue to meet the infamous protected of the boss.

I realize I'm not the only one looking at them, though the couple doesn't seem to care at all, Mr. Grey dances with Ms. Steele as if there's no one else in the world, several of the guesses watch the scene, some with tension, others look worried and I can even tears in some eyes.

When the music stops I immediately follow Mr. Grey out of the saloon with Miss Steele, he turns when he feels my presence.

"Taylor, enjoy the party, I'll be in the house", he says with the softer tone I've heard in years.

"Yes Mr. Grey."

I didn't knew anything about him until this morning, it looks like there is history here and it seems Miss Steele brings up the best in him. Today I made a mistake leaving him alone thinking he was safe in his home and he received a punch in his face, normally he would have yell to me, however he was really soft, and earlier he even thank me for bringing him his order.

They are coming out of the house, I open the car's door. Sawyer and Reynolds are waiting in the vehicle behind. They will follow us to Escala.

Saying I'm shocked about this it's short in this moment. Mr. Grey and his… friend/girlfriend/protected, who knows, haven't stop kissing the whole ride, she is seated in his lap and is holding of his neck while he has her by the waist. He has laughed with her, he calls her 'love' and 'my life'. For everybody's well being I hope this Ms. Steele is not just an adventure.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian enters a code in the elevator and we start going up, I take off the hoodie and he does too. Just as he says, some paps were outside the building so we get in by the parking lot.

I'm really excited to finally meet our home. When we arrive at our floor, as he told me the place looks empty, the foyer doesn't have anything but a couple of doors at the end, Christian opens one for me and I'm impressed, it's much bigger than what I remember or maybe the video made it looks smaller. The only shining thing is the black piano placed in the center of the area in front of the foyer.

To the left there's a stair and at the back is the kitchen, to the right there's a living room area with some sofas.

"Baby, this is depressing, we'll have to go shopping" I say hugging him.

"I know baby, we'll decorate as you want" he smiles.

Taylor and the other bodyguards are here.

"Taylor, is Gail here?" Asks Christian.

"Yes Mr. Grey."

"Go bring her" he orders.

"Right away sir."

While Taylor goes, Christian explains me that Taylor and Gail live in a wing of the apartment and Gail is the housekeeper.

Taylor comes back with a woman about his age, she smiles kindly and a little worriedly. The true is she and Taylor look tense.

 **Taylor's POV**

"All right, since today several things are going to change…", starts the boss taking up his harsh tone of voice, but he is interrupted.

"Love", says Ms. Steele, "lets sit in the living room, don't keep us standing here."

This even newer, the boss receiving orders.

"Sure", he says smiling, "let's go sit."

Ms. Steele and he sit together holding hands. When we are all in our seats he continues.

"As I was saying, since today several things are going to change. Tomorrow Welch will give you more details, but for the moment our priority is to protect Ana against any threat and from the paps."

We all nod.

"Ana, Sawyer and Reynolds have been your bodyguards during these years", says the boss pointing at them, "Taylor is mine" she looks at me and I nod, "and Gail, as I was telling you is the housekeeper". They smile to each other. "Ana's orders have to followed as you follow mine. By the way, now, let me introduce to Mrs. Anastasia Grey…, my wife", he says with a stupid grin in his face while they look at each other in the eyes.

 _What?! This did happen in my presence?!_

"For now nobody knows Ana is my wife" he continues, "I trust you will keep the secret for a few days until we make the news public. Taylor, show Sawyer and Reynolds where they can stay. That would be all for now, as I said Welch will give you more information tomorrow."

"Sir?" I ask permission to talk.

"Speak, Taylor."

"When did you evade your security, sir?" Sawyer and Reynolds nod, they are also worried. The lovebirds giggle at my question.

"We haven't evaded our security", says the boss laughing, _who is this man that smiles so much?_

"We'll be married for five years this October" says the now Mrs. Grey.

Gail smiles next to me, she always thought the boss was too young to be so sad and alone.

"That's everything for today gentleman", says the boss.

"Yes sir" I try to not sound surprise.

"Mr. Grey, do you want me to prepare dinner?", asks Gail.

"No, thank you Gail", answers Mrs. Grey, "today my husband will cook for me" she says smiling.

How good it is I'm still seated because I don't know if I could stand still right now.

 **Ana's POV**

Everybody leaves by an aisle next to the foyer, I sit on my husband's lap. At some point I'll talk to him about the way he talks to his employees, though is kind of sexy, he is to tough with them, they looked like if they believed Christian will explode at any moment.

"It's still early to have dinner", says Christian smiling and taking me out of my thoughts.

"Any idea to kill the time, Mr. Grey?"

"I was thinking about showing you the bedroom…" he whispers in my her ear.

"I don't know what are you waiting for Mr. Grey…"

Without saying more he takes me in his arms to our bedroom. I don't have time to look around to see what's in it because as soon as we are there Christian leaves me on the bedroom and attacks my body.

"We have to give our bed a proper opening, Mrs. Grey" he says with an agitated breathing. My husband wants to play...

"Oh fuck me Christian" I say looking him in the eyes.

 **Christian's POV**

"I aim to please you Mrs. Grey", we've been tender all day, now we need this...

I take off my converse and Ana's and place myself on top of her, I start kissing her neck and unbutton her blouse, I follow the line of her navel while I keep going down, I open the button of her pants and as I pull them down I continue kissing her thighs and legs, Ana gives little moans.

I caress her breast and thighs over her underwear, untie the fastener of her bra and massage her tender and soft skin, I put one nipple in my mouth while I keep attending the other with my hand. I make circles around them with my tongue Ana moans louder and I feel her pulling my hair with her fingers.

I give her a quick kiss on the mouth and go down again, I touch with one of my fingers her entrance over the panties, she bites her lip, my dick wants to come out and play but first I'll give her pleasure with my mouth.

I pull down what is left of her underwear, I touch her clitoris with my tongue, she arches her back and move her body closer to my face, I introduce a couple of fingers inside her and keep playing with my tongue in her clitoris.

"Christian…" she exclaims gasping, I smile.

I add one more finger inside of her and yells of pleasure. Then I pull them out and put them in my mouth looking at her in the eyes, she looks back at me with lust, I take them out of my mouth and put them in hers.

"Suck" I order and she obeys, her tongue plays with them, my dick wants some of that soon.

I go down on her again and this time put my tongue inside of her, she yells again and takes my head, she pulls of my hair while I fuck her with my tongue and my thumb massages her clitoris, she starts tensing in my mouth.

"Don't stop Christian", she orders.

I faster the rhythm in her clitoris, Ana yells my name one more time and I feel the arousal of her come in my mouth. I go up to kiss her so she can taste herself on me, we kiss as if our lives depend on it, Ana wraps her legs around me and with strength she moves me to place me below her.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is under me, it's unacceptable that he's still wearing clothes, I take off his t-shirt by the head, and kiss his mouth to start going down, he moans when I play with his nipples using my tongue, slowly I caress his abs with nails and kiss her happy trail.

His dick is hard, I torture him with my hand over the denim fabric and then with my mouth, I smile when he says my name gasping. I unbutton his jeans and pull them down along with his boxer briefs, I grab him from his arms to left him seated at the edge of the bed and kneel in front of him.

I start licking from the base to the tip of his penis, then I repeat the action giving it little kisses, Christian leans back on the bed. Finally I put it in my mouth, I start to get him deep while my tongue goes around his head and with my hand I jerk off the rest of his length.

"Fuck Ana, that feels great…" says my husband gasping.

Suddenly he holds my hair and start fucking my mouth, I look at him in the eyes while I feel him touching my throat, I add pressure with my lips and with a hand I caress softly his balls, he stops abruptly and leaves my mouth pulling me up and leaving me on the edge of the bed, he stands up and raises one of my legs and pulls inside me with his hard dick with one thrust.

"Aah!" we both groan.

He starts moving, he hugs the legs he has risen up and kiss it with the other hand he plays with my clitoris while he thrust in me.

 **Christian's POV**

I thrust in her hard, as I know she likes, we both groan and yell of pleasure, I feel when she starts tighten again and I'm close too, I pull out and she complains when I do, I don't want to come yet.

I take her by the waist, kiss her in the mouth and place her in the center of the bed doggy style, I kneel behind her and thrust inside of her again, I kiss her shoulders, Ana starts pushing back to receive my thrusts, I'm totally inside of her and I stop moving to let her fuck me, I hold her by the waist pulling her to me, say we are yelling is not enough. One more time I feel her getting tense in my dick I'm almost ready, I stop again.

"Fuck Christian, I want to come", complains my wife with a voice that doesn't look like hers.

"I know baby, I know."

I leave her with her back laying on bed this time, open her legs and place myself at the height of her butt with my knees open and enter in her again, I move my waist and hold her by her knees to propel myself, our bodies are all sweaty, I lean over her and we kiss, Ana breaks the contact to moan in my neck and I start moving faster, she lays her head back yelling and absorbing the pleasure, we are close, her contractions surround my dick, she yells my name and come, I lean to kiss her one more time and come inside of her.

We don't stop kissing, my dick starts to soften inside of her, I pull out and lean over her for a moment, soon we have to stop the kissing to breath and I lay next to her.

"Christian… that was…"

"I know my love…" I say while we cuddle and I cover ourselves with the sheets. Our breathing starts to calm and we fall asleep, tired.

I wake up hungry, i look at the clock in my nightstand, it's almost seven. Ana's still sleeping with a beautiful smile in her face, I could look at her for hours. I get up and look for a pajama, soon my wife will wake up hungry and I have to prepare dinner. My face ache because of the punch of my father in law, though in fact my whole body aches, I've used a lot my muscles in one day. I go to the kitchen, I have to look everywhere to find what I need, I found candles and leave them next to the plates, we'll have a small romantic dinner.

I'm chopping tomatoes when I remember we are not going to work tomorrow. I finish chopping, wash my hand and go to the bedroom to pick up my cellphone. I come to the kitchen, leave the tomatoes cooking and while I wait for the water to boil I call Andrea.

"Mr. Grey", she answers right away.

"Andrea, cancel all my agenda of tomorrow, I don't want anyone bothering me, tell Welch to be in touch with Taylor early in the morning and schedule a meeting with Sam early on Tuesday and another with my banker", I don't wait for a reply and hung up. I call roach, he takes his time to answer.

"Sir", he says.

"Next time I call you don't leave me waiting as today, understood?"

"Yes sir, what can I help you?"

"Miss Anastasia Steele won't go to work tomorrow and on Tuesday she'll be there at noon."

"May I know why?" _Do i need to give him an explanation now?_

"No, you can't", I hung up.

I continue with my task and Ana gets in the kitchen, she's wearing one of my shirts and looks serious.

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up because I don't feel christian, it makes me feel anguished, I wonder when this sensation will stop. I look for his closet and put on one of his shirts and his sleepers, I'm pretty sure he is barefoot right now, I go out of the room smiling, I hear him talking and I stop at the entrance of the kitchen looking at him, he looks so serious.

"Andrea, cancel all my agenda of tomorrow, I don't want anyone bothering me, tell Welch to be in touch with Taylor early in the morning and schedule a meeting with Sam early on Tuesday and another with my banker", he hangs up not saying anything else, I frown and he makes another call.

"Next time I call you don't leave me waiting as today, understood?" _Wow, they were barely a few second, who is he talking to?_

"Miss Anastasia Steele won't go to work tomorrow and on Tuesday she'll be there at noon." _Oh he must be talking to Roach._

"No, you can't" and he hangs up again.

"He leaves his cellphone to the side and I take that time to make my entrance."

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes love…" he says in tone completely different to the one he was just using, "why are you so serious?"

 _Is it noticeable?_ , I think.

"I don't like the way you talk to people Christian."

"Oh…" he is quiet for a few seconds. "How do I talk to people?"

"Like if they were yours, you don't say please or thank you and Taylor and Gail looked like if they were seeing another person earlier today."

"Ana…, I didn't think… shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me", I'm not going to argue about this but he wasn't like this, "just try to be more thankful, that's all baby."

"You are right Ana, I got used to vent my frustration with others, I've been a monster these last few years…, though I gotta say I like things fast" he says with sorrow, I didn't mean to make him feel bad.

"They'll see the real you baby, don't feel bad, I just wanted you to know", I walk towards him and hug him but he pulls me apart.

"Baby, take your seat, I'm cooking, don't distract the chef" he says kidding.

"Sorry Mr. chef", I say and sit. "Why do I get in late on Tuesday?", I ask while christian comes back to his task.

"We have to talk to Sam in the morning, my PR manager."

"We have to talk to our family and friends."

"Yes we do, do you know when Kate and Elliot come back?"

"On Thursday, Elliot starts a new project soon so they couldn't take more days."

"Maybe we can prepare a family dinner for Friday? Gail can do the cooking."

"Okay, do I have to get used to someone cooking for me?" _I don't know if I like the idea._

"Well you can try for a while and we'll see, though Gail knows Escala better than anyone she is a lot of help, I'll be dead if it wasn't for her in these years."

"Okay, I can do that. We have to bring my staff from the apartment, I don't have any clothes."

"We can solve that now, says Christian pouring the content of the pot in a strainer."

"Ana…, by the way you owe me a car, baby. You sold my A3", we laugh.

"I'm sorry…" I say, "but I wasn't going to bring it from Boston, and besides after..., you know..., I never drove it. Though the true is you owe me 100 thousand dollars, I think with that we are even.

"Good point Mrs. Grey", he says filling my plate and then his, he goes for the tomato sauce and pour some in both plates.

He then leaves to return the saucepan and press a button in the intercom next to the sink, it barely sounds when we hear Taylor talking.

"Sir?"

"Taylor, come for a moment…, please", he adds and smiles to me.

"Right away, sir."

Taylor comes in when Christian is sitting at the table and lighting up the candles that he had ready on it.

"Enjoy your meal miss… Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey" he says nervous.

"Taylor, my wife needs her staff from the apartment, Sawyer knows the address and he has a copy of the key", _what, he has a copy?_

"Yes sir" answers Taylor, he starts to leave.

"Christian did you ever saw barney?" I say.

"What?" He says without understanding, I sigh.

"Please and thank you…, you know…"

"Shit…", he says to himself, "Taylor!", yells Christian and he comes back and stand in front of us.

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you for your help, Taylor" he looks surprise.

"You are welcome sir" he nods and leaves again.

"See how easy it is baby" I say entertain.

"Mmm…" he answers and we laugh. "Now Mrs. Grey, let's see if the chefs hand has changed…"


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for reading and for your kind reviews. Enjoy!

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 1st, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

"No, no. Ana… no!", are my husband's cries that wake me up. He's having a nightmare again.

"Christian, wake up" I move him by the shoulders.

"Please…, no Ana!", tears fall on his face and his pajamas are bathed in sweat.

"Wake up Christian, wake up!", I repeat raising my voice, he finally opens his eyes.

"You are here…", he says relieved and hugs me.

"Yes honey, it was just a nightmare", I say in his ear trying to calm him down, "everything is alright."

We keep cuddling in silence while his breathing comes back to normality.

"I'm sorry Ana, I woke you up" he says in a calmer voice.

"It doesn't matter Christian, are you better?"

"Yes… I'm going to change my pajamas" he gets up and walks to the closet to come back a few minutes later, he lays down next to me, wrap me in his embrace and soon we fall asleep again.

 **Christian's POV**

It's 6:30 in the morning when I wake up, despite the nightmares I had yesterday and today, it's been a long time since I haven't slept so much. I don't want to get up yet, normally I would go out for a run, but I'm comfortable with Ana in my arms.

I remember the nightmare I had last night, it's always the same, will threats come back now?, I have to protect her, but this time it will be different, we're together, I'll never let them separate us again. Instinctively I pull her closer to me while I look at her relaxed face and I fall asleep again.

 **Ana's POV**

The light through the curtains starts filling the room, Christian is still sleeping and he has me completely wrap with his arms and legs, it's kind of suffocating, slowly I leave his grab. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. When I'm done I put on a robe and my husband's sleepers. I hope I have my clothes soon.

I go to the kitchen and Gail is cooking omelette.

"Good morning Gail", I greet her approaching to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey, good morning."

"Gail, please call me Ana, it makes me feel old the 'mrs.' and it's too formal."

"Okay, Ana" she says shyly and blushing. "I'm preparing omelette for Mr. Grey, can I cook something for you?"

"Mmm… pancakes?", I say as a little girl, "I can make them myself though."

"It's a pleasure to cook for more than one person, Ana, it's not a problem", she smiles.

"How long have you been working for Christian?"

"A little bit more than two years."

Suddenly the elevators rings indicating someone has arrived, I see Taylor coming out of the foyer with a box.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey, we are bringing your stuff. Where do you want us to put them?", _wow that's efficient!_ , I think.

"Good morning Taylor, I think in the bedroom, though Christian is still sleeping."

"I'm up" says my husband voice and he hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey" he whispers in my ear. "Morning everybody" he says and they reply. "Taylor leave Ana's stuff in our bedroom… please" he adds and I smile, he's recovering his manners.

Christian sits next to me while Taylor, Sawyer and Reynolds carry the boxes to the bedroom and Gail serves us breakfast.

"We have a big week ahead baby, on Friday we're throwing a party", I say, "it has to be something special, we have to invite our families and friends and we have to win their trust back, I think not only our parents are upset."

"I know, we have to decorate a bit the apartment for Friday, It's too dead right now."

"Yes, we'll need a bigger table, we have to add some life to the foyer too, maybe flowers will help" I say excited. "Are you going to be in charge of the music love?"

"Sure, I'm in charge of the music and you of decorating baby", then he talks to Gail, "Gail, on Friday we'll have guesses, between 15 and 20 people, can you prepare a menu please, and chocolate cake for dessert."

"As you wish" she answers with a big smile.

"We can buy what we need online baby, that way we don't have to walk around at the mall until we give the news to the press, we can pick up the stuff at the stores, I can send a GEH truck for them" says Christian.

"Great, I hate going shopping."

"I know."

 **Christian's POV**

Morning and part of the afternoon goes by planing the little party for our families and buying online. Ana called everybody, they were surprised and some not in a good mood but they all agree to come, just Kate and Elliot have to confirm, because Ana sent them the invitation by e-mail.

I'm laying in bed, reading the news on the iPad while Gail and Ana work in the closet with my wife's stuff, I don't know why but to kill some time it occurs to me to open Facebook, I haven't checked it up in about three years, maybe even more.

When I do the first thing that surprises me is the amount of friendship request I have, it's good that I have it set up for only my friends to see what I publish, a lot of the request are from the media.

My last publication was in August 20th, 2019, a picture of Ana, me and Blip Junior, the description reads: 'Three years, :D'. It has several likes and a few messages of congratulation, I search for the one I care about, Ana's: 'Best three year, I love you. Blip loves you too.' I smile, _I wonder if Blip still exists._

The publication before that is from 2018, is another picture with Ana in Aspen, we're wearing skiing clothes. I don't stop to read the comments because I see I have a private message, is from Ana, the date is june 20th, 2020, I open it nervous. It's a Youtube link, it doesn't say anything, it's just a song, I click on it, _shit!_ , the song is Distance by Christina Perri and Jason Mraz. Ana comes out of the closet.

"Why are you listening to that?" she says frighten.

"I just saw it" I say sad, "I'm sorry Ana…"

"That's in the past now Christian" she come to me and gives me a little kiss and comes back to her task.

I close the link thinking about the stupidity I did allowing our separation. I go to her Facebook wall, Ana's right, that's in the past now, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when I think how we suffered for my fault. The worst is the threat that can be anywhere and that scares me. I start checking her profile. Her marriage status is not visible, in mine I still engaged to Anastasia Steele, so she never changed hers, sure she kept it personalized to avoid questions.

The last thing she published were some pictures earlier this year from Europe. Before that she posted others with my siblings, Ethan and Kate from November last year, they're in New York at Jose's exhibition.

I read some comments, it calls my attention a guy that commented and liked everything she has published, and his comments are all the same type 'you look beautiful', 'it looks like you had fun', 'was good to see you there', an Isaac Ferguson guy, Isaac Ferguson…, his name sounds familiar, I do what any concerned husband would do, I go to his profile. In the available things that I can see I know he went to Harvard and studies Literature. His profile picture calls more my attention, no just because Ana is in it with a couple of more people, including Jose, but because his face looks familiar too.

"Ana?" I call my wife that is immerse in her task with Gail.

"Yes, baby?" She says coming out.

"Ana, who's Isaac Ferguson?" _don't sound jealous Grey_ , I repeat to myself.

"A college classmate, why?" she looks at me like saying 'are you kidding you're jealous'. I change the course of my question.

"Did I meet him?, his face looks familiar" I say trying to sound just interested in that.

"No that I can recall love, but he said he went to Bellevue Private High School, that's why started talking, maybe you met him there?" she looks at me with oddness.

"Maybe…, I feel like I know him from somewhere…", I lose myself thinking for a few second, "Don't worry baby, it was just a question, come back to your stuff."

I take the iPad, my phone and iPod and go to my office. As as I'm there I close the door and dial Welch.

"Mr. Grey" he answers right away.

"Welch, I need a background check the more detailed as possible the better."

"Name?"

"Isaac Ferguson."

"Any reference?"

"He studied Literature in Harvard."

"That's alright sir. Anything else?"

"Did you talk to Taylor?"

"Yes sir, your three bodyguards know about the threats to your wife, Reynolds will be permanently in charge of the security cameras in Escala and Sawyer will continue to be Mrs. Grey's shadow, and I already have more private security in case we need it.

"Good" I answer, "I'm going to need a CEO badge for Ana too."

"It's ready Mr. Grey, it's just like yours and it works at SIP too, I'll give it to her personally tomorrow when she visit the company" _wow, that's efficient_ , I'm about to hang up when I remember Ana's words.

"Welch?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you for your help" and I hang up.

I'm uneasy, I don't know why, this can't just be jealousy, I know I know him from somewhere, I think I've heard my parents talking about him perhaps, I can't remember, I have to wait for the report, maybe it will help.

Then I remember I'm in charge of the music for this Friday and the song I just listened to sounds in my head…, I don't want any sad songs, less one from one of our favorite singers and I have an idea that Ana is going to love, perhaps it's too much, but is a treat I'll give myself to celebrate the news, after all I have to expend the money in something, I call Andrea.

"Sir", she answers as soon as I call.

"Andrea, anything new?"

"You just have to sign a few papers tomorrow Mr. Grey, Mrs. Bailey took charge of everything else."

"Great. The meetings for tomorrow are confirmed?"

"Yes sir, Sam and Mr. Whelan will be here early in the morning at your disposal."

"Perfect. Andrea, I need you to do something for this Friday…"

I have finished coordinating everything with Andrea and created a playlist for our little celebration when I receive the report form Welch in my e-mail. I print it immediately.

Monday 1st, August 2022

 **Isaac Dean Ferguson**

Birth Date: April 4th, 1997 (25 years)

Address: 1287 SW Montgomery Street, apartment 9th, Portland, Oregon 98836

Former Address: 567 Cambridge Street, apartment 6th Boston, Massachusetts 02018

Cell Phone: 360 977 4243

SSN: 965-34-7624

Bank account: HSBC Bank, Vancouver, Washington 98845 - Account number: 309123 - Balance: 3240,23 dollars

Education: Licentiate in Literature from Harvard University, Literature Faculty - MA: English Literature

GPA: 3,5 over 4

Former Education: Bellevue Private High School

Job: Modern Writing professor at Portland University, Oregon

Former Job: Fedex mailing assistant, Boston, Massachusetts

Father: Erick A. Ferguson

Mother: Mary L. Ferguson

Political Party: unknown

Religious Party: unknown

Sexual Orientation: unknown

Marital Status: unknown

Police record: victim of sexual abuse at age 15, he refused to declare against the accused, Elena Lincoln, saying it was consensual, however he didn't have the proper age to consect sexual intercoise, his statement was taken as evidence, he rejected medical and any type of help.

 _Shit!_

My cellphone rings, is Welch.

"Welch" I answer.

"Sir, did you receive the document?"

"I just read it, Welch is Elena Lincoln."

"I don't understand sir."

"Long ago you asked me if I had an enemy, someone who wanted revenge. Elena Lincoln, Welch, I put her in jail."

"I'll start my research sir, there's something else I have to add to Mr. Ferguson's report."

"What else."

"I have my suspicions too and if your theory is correct about Mrs. Lincoln, I'll dare to say she and Mr. Ferguson are accomplice. Mr. ferguson worked for Fedex, every envelope had the stamp of that company and it could explain that the ones with fake addresses were delivered with any repair and the fact that we never saw anyone suspicious in the security tapes. Besides according to some contacts in International Police, the subject traveled to Europe and every country your wife visited, according to Sawyer's report your wife and Mr. Rodriguez didn't have company during their trip though they met with him in a pub in Ireland, I have a picture taken by him included in the report, the guy is the same as in the driver's licence of Mr. Ferguson."

"Welch, send me the picture and investigate anything you can", I end the call.

I receive the photo and the place looks similar to the picture on Facebook. _Could he be behind the threats? He visited the same places as Ana but they just met once…, we even lived in the same street in Boston. It never crossed my mind to suspect about someone we knew… I won't tell her anything yet about this until I have confirmation_ , I keep the report in one of my desk's drawers.

 _What if something else happened?_ , I can't help but ask myself, _they were alone in Boston, then they met in Europe, he was active on Facebook with everything Ana published, who does that if not to flirt? Shit? I shouldn't be thinking about this, there are more important things, but they were two years, maybe she wanted to forget me with someone else, I shouldn't have listened to that damn song._

Suddenly she enters by the door, I know my face shows concern but mainly I look upset.

"Dinner is ready love, we prepared something fast for everybody because we are tired. Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Ana, did you have a relationship with Isaac Ferguson?", I say abruptly and to the point standing up from my desk.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Answer my question, damn it!"

"Don't talk to me that way, Christian."

"ANSWER ME!" I vent my frustration with the chair that ends up turn around on the floor, Ana looks at me scared.

"Ana…, forgive me", I approach her but she gives a step back, "I'm sorry…, Ana…"

"Where is this coming from Christian?, you've never yelled to me that way" she says about to cry.

"You were together in Europe" I say complaining.

"It was a coincidence and it happened once in a bar."

"Did you know he visited every single fucking country you went to while you were there?"

"What? No, I'm telling you we only met that time. How do you know this?"

"Did you knew he was a victim of Elena Lincoln", I say ignoring her question.

"Elena, no, I didn't and how is that related to this?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Well I don't care, maybe you do", I say with irony.

-¡Para con los malditos celos!

"Stop with your damn jealousy!"

"Shit Ana, did you fuck with that asshole?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. But if you doubt of me that much that you need a damn answer, that would be of course not, I don't know you Christian, but I always had in mind that I was a married woman even when my husband didn't want to see me, now I'm going to have dinner, if you want you can join me, though I don't know if I want to see you right now."

I walk around my office to cool down. I yelled to my wife, me, who told that nobody was going to talk to her that way, I blame her for something I know she would never do and now she doesn't want to see me. Instead of focusing in protecting her I let the jealousy act, _well done Grey_ , _excellent to finish the day_. I put the chair in its place and sit for a while looking to nothingness, when I'm calmed enough I go to the kitchen.

I hear several voices, when I arrive I see my three bodyguards plus Gail sited dining with Ana and having an animated conversation. _What the fuck?_

I sit in the head place at the table, between Ana and Taylor, my wife and I don't make eye contact, there are sandwiches in the table, I take one and put it on my plate.

"So, you have a daughter Taylor" says Ana ignoring me.

"Yes Mrs Grey, I see her every other week on Saturdays."

"How's she doing at school?" I ask trying to distract myself and sound interested, after all I pay her education.

"Pretty good Mr. Grey, she's very smart, though she had some trouble at school not long ago, but it was my fault."

"What happened?", asks Ana and Gail smiles.

"I taught her some self defense techniques and she used them in a classmate" he says entertain and proud at the same time, we all laugh.

"It's good that she knows how to defend herself", says Reynolds and my wife chose that moment to look at me like saying 'yes you idiot, I know too, my father taught me and he also knows how to shoot', luckily no one else notice it.

"Yes, we had to tell her that there's a reason why is called self defense", continues Gail entertain.

"Why do you only see her one day every other week" asks Ana.

"Because I only have this residency for the moment Mrs. Grey."

"And what's wrong with that?", Taylor looks at me worried, _oh God_ , I think before talking.

"You can bring her here anytime you want Taylor, there's enough space for her, right baby?" I say looking at Ana and stressing the last word.

"Yes, excellent idea", she answers without looking at me.

.

When we are done eating Gail stands up to wash the dishes and Ana offers to help her, the rest excuse themselves and go back to their chores.

"Ana, I'll be in the bedroom" I say and leave, when I arrive to the room I smile, Blip Junior is there decorating our bed just like the old times. "Yes Blip, your father was a jerk", I talk to the bear out loud.

 **Ana's POV**

"Thanks for everything Gail, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight Ana", she says and leaves.

"I stay in the kitchen for a while, I'm upset, I don't want to see him yet, I can't believe he can doubt of me, and the worst was the yelling.

I check my e-mail in my phone, I have one from Kate and Elliot, they're coming on Friday. I have a couple of e-mails in my work account, from Hannah, my PA. She had to reschedule my week agenda.

We've been back together barely two days I don't want to go to bed upset but he is the one who has to apologize, I receive another e-mail.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** :(

 **Date:** August 1st, 2022 19:03

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

I'm sorry

Christian Grey

CEO GEH Inc.

 _Mmm…, I need more than this,_ I think. I raise my head and there he is with Blip Junior in his hands.

"I'm really sorry" he says pouting and hugging the teddy bear.

"I don't like you doubting me", I say still upset.

"I'm sorry love, I was stupid" he says standing up in front of me, "right Blip?, isn't it true that daddy's really sorry?"

"Yes mommy, daddy is so sorry", he says talking as a kid.

"I don't want you to doubt me again or yelling like that", I say trying to not pay attention to what he is doing.

"Never again my love. Right Blip?"

"Mommy, forgive daddy…", he says again with that voice, I can't resist it anymore and giggle, _oh God, he can't win that easily, but I give up for today, I don't want to argue._

"Okay Blip, I'll forgive your father, now take me to bed Christian and let's have some make up sex, don't you think?"

"I'm all yours Mrs. Grey, but don't talk like that in front of the kid, please", he says telling me off, takes me in his arms and carry me to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll be updating soon in a couple of hours so pay attention.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 2nd, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

It's almost 10 in the morning, I'm in the GEH lobby waiting for Ana, we didn't have any hurry getting up this morning to leave the apartment, but duty calls.

As it would be too suspicious for the paps that I arrived with someone I left Escala 10 minutes earlier with Taylor, so I'm here waiting for her.

I can't relax when Ana is not with me, I'm so happy we're together and that we're finally giving the big news, but the threat is somewhere. Is it Isaac, Elena, both, maybe we're completely wrong about them? I hope Welch can find a clue soon and I wish soon I'll stop having these damn nightmares that torture me. I think he's also uneasy because he walks around the lobby nervous, talking to Taylor while plays with Ana's badge in his hands. Some employees on the floor look at me with curiosity, several of them have never seen me in the building before.

Suddenly Welch goes out of GEH and I see Ana's SUV arriving, Sawyer parks it at the main entrance where we left a reserved lot for her, he walks around the car and opens the door for her, Welch approaches and walk along with them, the paps don't pay attention, is nobody they care about. Taylor opens the door and my wife smile to me from the entrance of GEH, I breath more easily, she walks to me and I approach her,

"Welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings, miss Steele", I say professional.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure", she answers with the same tone.

We walk to the elevator without touching along with Welch and our securities, we place ourselves on the back of the elevator and they on the front. When we start going up I hold Ana by her waist and kiss her in the cheek smiling. We arrive to the 20th floor, I take her hand to walk more comfortable and leave the elevator.

Olivia is seated in her desk while Andres is waiting for me by the door with documents in her hands. I see Sam and Whelan in the waiting room. I nod to them and we keep walking to my office. I don't go to my desk but lead Ana to the couch that I have used just once, when my brother visited me, before she can sit next to me I place her in my lap and give her a quick kiss on the lips, then I let her sit next to me. Taylor, Sawyer and Welch look at their hands while Andrea look surprise.

"Please take a seat", I say before Ana reminds me of doing it.

Welch and Andrea look surprise, Taylor and Sawyer just go with it and sit so the others follow them.

"Andrea, let me introduce you to my wife, Anastasia Grey", I say smiling and giving Ana another kiss. Andrea look around at the others and they nod, "you have to keep the secret for a few days until we make an statement", I add.

"Su-sure... Mr. Grey. Nice to meet you Mrs. Grey", she says nervous.

"It's a pleasure Andrea" says my wife with a sweet voice and smiling.

"Welch?" I point at him so he can talk.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey, this is your CEO badge, it means you have access to every wing here in GEH and SIP, in fact you can use it in any business related to Mr Grey, besides it has an special gadget that allow us to track you down in case is needed, it's really important you always have it with you, it doesn't matter if you don't wear it in a visible place, because it allows us to know your exact location."

"Got it", she answers picking up the little badge and hanging it around her neck.

"I got you cover baby" I say in her ear and she smiles.

"Mrs. Grey" continues Welch, "at SIP we have security for you, it's important that you always obey to Sawyer, all your appointments, meetings and mail are being watched. Sawyer will show you a panic button that we placed in your desk, it's connected to your private security and to GEH, if you feel your security is being trespassed don't hesitate to use it. Also since yesterday you have a parking spot in the basement of SIP,, that way you won't have problems with press when the news is out, that would be all for now."

"Thank you Welch. Andrea during the day get in touch with Ana's PA at SIP and coordinate our agendas, there are a couple of events next week that we're going together and make Whelan sign an NDA before he comes into my office, please", Ana smiles, I've been nothing but polite this morning, "you can leave and send Sam in, oh Andrea, before Sam, tell Ros to come please. Thank you."

-Sí, señor. En su escritorio dejé algunos documentos que necesitan su firma y tiene reunión en SIP hoy, a las 12:30. En la tarde Barney solicitó una junta de ingenieros.

"Yes, sir. On your desk I left some documents that need your signature and you have a meeting at SIP today, around 12:30. And Barney is having a meeting with the engineers this afternoon."

"Perfect. Thanks Andrea."

"See how easy it is", says Ana in my ear smiling.

"You can leave for now", I say to security, "Welch keep me inform."

"Of course Mr. Grey." They leave the office and Ros comes in.

"This can't be true! Ana?"

"Ros!",says Ana standing up, they hug each other.

"I knew something big must have happened for you to take a day off, Grey", she says talking to me.

"You were right, Ros, so just in case of any doubt, let me introduce you my wife."

"What? How? When?", Ana and I laugh.

"Sit down Ros" I say. "Answering your question, I repeat we got married, we signed a document on October 9th, 2017, almost five years ago. Does that answer your questions?"

"Oh my God, you fooled me from the beginning?"

"We're sorry" says Ana, "but it's still a secret for now, we have to tell our families yet."

"By the way what happened to your face Grey?"

"Nothing important" I reply. "Ros go with Gwen to escala on Friday, formal clothing, we'll be waiting for you at 7 and you'll have more information", I invite her smiling.

"Gwen?", ask my wife

"My wife", answers Ros, "I got married, of course I invited your husband here and he didn't go, though we don't complain about the wedding present, it was a decent honeymoon", she says making fun of me.

"Congratulations" says Ana smiling.

"Thank you, Ana, please, don't disappear, I haven't seen this man smiling in years" she says serious.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, see you later" answers Ana.

"Tell Andrea that Sam can come in now, please Ros."

"What did you just say?", asks Ros shocked, I don't understand why.

"He said please", answers Ana and I roll my eyes.

"I see… Ana, I'll look for you all over the world if you disappear again", with that she leaves the office.

"You're getting popular Mrs. Grey" I say giving her a more passionate kiss now we are alone. Someone knocks.

"Go ahead" I say grumpy. Sam gets in.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, miss…"

"Mrs. Grey, Sam", he blushes.

"Mrs Grey?" He says sceptic.

"Yes Sam, Anastasia Grey, my wife, that's why you are here this morning. Next Saturday I want the next statement published in every magazine and newspaper, take notes."

" **Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., has the pleasure to announce he got married on October 9th, 2017 with his high school sweetheart Mrs. Anastasia Grey, [maiden name Steele]. The wedding was kept as a secret because of security and privacy issues considered by the couple at the time."**

"On Friday Kavanagh Media will give the news first at night, then you can deliver the statement to the press. We are not giving interviews for the moment Sam, that would be it, thank you, you can leave now."

"Understood sir, Mrs. Grey, with your excuse."

"How categorical Mr Grey" says Ana

"As soon as we are done with this we have more time for us before you leave Mrs. Grey" I say with sass.

"Good idea Mr. Grey. By the way I like you calling me Mrs. Grey, but it's weird everybody doing it baby."

"I love it, that way everybody knows you're mine and every time they say it is a reminder."

"Mmm…" she says frowning, "I guess I'll have to get use to it." There's another knock.

"Come in" I say and Whelan gets in.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" he says and looks at my wife.

"Whelan, good morning, let me introduce you to Anastasia Grey, my wife."

"Nice to meet you, I didn't know you were married sir."

"Just a few people know, that's why you signed an NDA Whelan, no one has to know for the moment, understood?"

"Of course Mr. Grey."

"Good, I need you to have ready all the paperwork of my accounts, checkbooks, cards, they'll be registered with both of our names. And you have to change the accounts that under Anastasia Steele name, I think the first two we opened have her maiden name, if you need any documents talk to Andrea. When you have everything schedule make an appointment with her and we can meet to sign everything."

"Understood, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you Whelan, you can leave."

"See you soon" he says leaving and closing the door.

"You look hot acting as a CEO baby", says Aana rascally.

"You Mrs. Grey are always hot", I say in her ear and take her in my arms again and sit her in my lap.

We make out pretty indecorously in my office couch as two teenagers, I'm seriously thinking about going back home with Ana and finish what we are starting, but ana interrupts my thoughts.

"I gotta go honey."

"No, we should have taken one more day" I say pouting and Ana smiles.

"Lets save energies for tonight baby" she says standing up, _at least we have the promise of tonight._

"Okay, tonight…, now I'll try to follow to SIP, I'll have a small talk with Roach before meeting with all the management people. It looks like he's having an attitude problem, he doesn't like to follow orders or he doesn't like the idea he isn't the lord and master of SIP anymore, so we'll see if he is different with me now that I can walk around freely there, which I'm planning to do very often now", I say kissing her again.

"I'll be waiting for your visit Mr. Grey" she answers between smooches.

 **Ana's POV**

Sawyer just showed me where is the panic button and where are the cameras to be alert, I don't know how I didn't see them before. He's now monitoring the entrance.

Hannah signed a NDA and now is coordinating my agenda with Andrea, her face when she knew I was married and no one less but the famous, billionaire and handsome Christian Grey was priceless. What a difference has this week made to any other day, I've never stopped being polite to people, but now I have this really honest and constant smile on my face, we're together, that's all that matters.

I'm starting to read a manuscript when Roach enters in my office without announcing himself leaving the door open.

"Miss Steele, you honor us with your presence today", he says in a tone I don't like at all.

"Good afternoon Roach" I say trying to sound as I don't understand.

"Ms Steele, what's the reason of your absence of yesterday and arriving late today?"

"Personal reasons" I answer, "I thought you were aware of my absence of yesterday" I instinctively look at a camera.

"Miss Steele our company is run under the most ethical and quality standards."

"Of course", _where is he going with this?_

"I don't know what kind of connections you might have, but next time I'll have to let HR know about this, it's not a common procedure of my employees to ask permission without a reason", I really want to laugh at his face when I see my husband at the door.

"You were saying Roach?" Ask christian with a very sweet voice. Roach turns when he hears him.

"I was telling miss Steele that she has to take her job seriously, Mr. Grey" he answers in a calmer tone.

"What do you mean roach?, a personally told you miss Steele won't come to work."

"Sir, I just was making sure that not because she has the right connections she can take advantage of the situation."

Christian approaches my desk and gives me a little smile then turns and lean in it crossing his arm. I see Taylor standing at the door.

"What connection would that be?" he says faking innocence.

"I think that's pretty obvious Mr. Grey."

"Mmm… obvious…, I suggest you Roach that from now on you don't assume so fast."

"Mr. Grey I never meant to be disrespectful with yo"u he says nervous and trying to fix the situation.

"Oh no? Then I feel better" says Christian with a fake smile. _Is it a bad moment to say how hot he looks? Focus Ana…_ "Miss Steele, could you tell me why you didn't come yesterday and why you arrived late today" he continues talking to me.

"My husband asked me to" I say proudly, Roach doesn't understand anything.

"Ana, can you hand me you badge for a second please?" I take it off of my neck, I was wearing it under my blouse so no one could see it, and give it to him.

"Thank you Ana", he says smiling, instinctively I bite my lip and his smiles gets bigger. "Roach come closer, trust me, "tell me now, what does this say?" He asks showing him the badge, Taylor looks like he is enjoying himself.

"Anastasia Grey", he says in whisper.

"Anastasia Grey, really?, and what else says below that, please?"

"CEO GEH", he says raising his voice a little.

"Well, I guess that's a lot of obvious information for you, right?"

"Mr. Grey…" Christian stops him with his hand.

"That's enough Roach, keep doing your job, you do it well, just change the attitude, here you do what I say when I say it without asking explanations and from now on your rule number one is don't bother your boss' wife. See you in 15 minutes in the meetings room, now Taylor, remind Roach about the NDA he signed please."

"Of course Mr. Grey, if you excuse us Mrs. Grey" says Taylor and they both leave.

"Was it necessary to be so harsh honey?"

"I don't know if it was necessary but I enjoyed it a lot baby", he says approaching and kissing me on my lips.

"I hope this won't bring problems with the other colleagues soon, being married to the boss' boss."

"Don't worry baby, Roash had an attitude problem since the beginning, maybe now he will calm down, I wouldn't like to fire him."

"My intercom sounds."

"Hannah?"

"Ana, Mr. Valk is here."

"Thank you Hannah, I'll be with him in a minute."

"Valk?", _oh don't start with the jealous again please,_ I think.

"It's an author I'm working with 'boss'" I say rolling my eyes.

"See you tonight then", he says eating me with his eyes.

"See you tonight Mr Grey."

"I'll come to say goodbye if you are not busy when I'm done with my meeting, or we'll see each other at Escala."

"Okay, love. See you", he leaves after giving me a little kiss. I look at him leaving until he closes the door behind him, _we have a night full of promise._


	20. Chapter 20

I'm glad you liked last chapter, it was fun to write them enjoying the news. I forgot to mention that I have read all your reviews but they're not being showed, it happened to me once before and it was fixed a couple of days after. But I've read them, don't worry, thank you for your kind words always. I hope you enjoy this one.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 3rd, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

Welch keeps investigating the relationship between Isaac and Elena, something is not right, we haven't been able to find much information at jail, when Welch wanted to visit her they said she wasn't allowed to have visitors because of bad behavior, I feel like there's something else. At least now we know that Isaac visited Elena as soon as he was 18 and he has made her smalls visits during the years, _I don't get it, why would you visit someone who molested you?_ Besides that, we don't have any information or evidence that the threats are from them. Luckily we haven't received them yet, but until we don't know where they came from I'll just keep worrying and having damn nightmares, the only thing that calms me down is seeing Ana by my side when I open my eyes, safe.

The intercom rings.

"Yes Andrea?"

"Sir, everything is ready for Friday."

"Great, thank you very much."

"You are welcome Mr. Grey."

I was waiting for Andrea's confirmation to go home, I hope everything goes as plan and Ana enjoys the surprise, I know is a detail she will love. Besides I've been practicing the touching with security for Friday, we can handshake now without any trouble, I guess it will be easier with my family. Hugging is more difficult, I can do it just for short amounts of time, though I also think it will be easier with the relatives and Taylor promised to be extra alert of my father-in-law and my dad, that kind of destroyed my self-confidence, that both wanted to punch me.

When I arrive to Escala, Ana is already there with Gail in the kitchen, the place is completely different, flowers and small art pieces decorate the foyer and the living room. The dining room now has a big table and the couches were replaced. It looks bigger and warmer. The only place that looks the same is where I have the piano because is our dance floor. In just a couple of days my wife has transformed my mausoleum in a home and a delicate smell fills the place.

When my wife notices my presence and realized I'm looking at her, she comes to me and I hold her in my arms. It was a busy day we just saw each other in the morning and I missed her.

"I missed you" I say.

"I missed you too, baby", she says kissing me, "dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes she informs me."

I go to my bedroom to change in something more comfortable, wash my hands and come back to the kitchen, it seems it's getting a habit we all dining together now. While we wait for dinner Ana insisted Taylor to bring Sophie this Friday to meet her. After a call to his ex-wife we'll have one more mini guest. I wonder how would it be to arrive home and a little kid is waiting for me, running to my arms when he sees me, show me the drawings he made at school. Maybe he'll look like me, I would like him to have Ana's eyes, a little Grey, fruit of our love, my flesh and blood... Would it be safe to have a baby?, I don't know how I will react if we receive threats affecting our son.

* * *

August 4th, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

 ***Gail, I'll arrive earlier today from work, see.. I cook on Thursdays. Don't start without me. Thank you.* -C**

 **Ana's POV**

After the incident with Roach he have been acting normal with me, I hope he keeps that way, he has never been a bad boss, maybe the fact of Christian calling him on Sunday didn't like him so much.

These have been a couple of very productive days, soon I'm closing a deal with a very promising author. I don't see myself doing anything else here, this is what I like, reading book, discovering new authors, but Christian says I can do so much more being in charge, I can work with the potential of the people around me. I'm not 100 percent convinced, though I'm not worried about that now, it's a long road ahead for me to be in charge, maybe with time I'll have a clear idea.

I'm eating lunch in my office, a Caesar salad Gail prepared for me and I wonder how would it be when I arrive on Monday. The news will be everywhere, I don't like the idea of not having privacy, but at the same time I want the world to know who is my husband. I hope the pressure does not trigger more nightmares in Christian, at least he's sleeping now and he doesn't have bags anymore.

Tomorrow is a big day, though news fly fast, everybody already heard it from Mia and Grace or they have enough information to know we are married, I wish that will make it the evening easier, I'm sure soon the bad memories and absences will be in the past, at least for Christian and for me has been as if those two years never happened.

 **Christian's POV**

Taylor and I are on our way to Escala, and yesterday's idea pops in my mind, a little kid running everywhere, with my hair his mother's eyes, _is too soon_ , I tell myself, Ana wouldn't agree, to distract myself I talk to Taylor.

"Taylor do you know how to cook?"

"Not really sir, just a barbecue."

"Well, today you will be my assistant, if I'm going to do this every Thursday again, someone is gonna do it with me."

"Assistant for what sir?"

"Cooking Taylor, today we'll prepare dinner" I say as a matter of fact, he nods looking at me by the rear-view mirror, he doesn't have much option.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe my eyes, Gail is seated at the breakfast counter in the kitchen having a drink and watching Christian and Taylor wearing aprons cooking dinner.

"Taylor, smaller pieces, like mush, is not so hard", says my husband annoyed.

"Yes sir" he answers nervous.

Immerse in their task they haven't see me, Sawyer hides a smile.

"I'm going to the camera room Mrs. Grey" he says quickly before he gets into the cooking team too.

"Good evening", everybody turns to see me and greet me.

"Dinner will be ready soon", says my husband concentrated in his task, he has never cooked for anyone but me, I can tell he is nervous.

"Okay" I smile, "Gail, was the stuff for tomorrow deliver."

"Yes ma'am, it's upstairs."

We leave the men in the kitchen and go up to see the new china and other things I bought for tomorrow, our little party is taking form. We even have hired a few waiters so Gail can enjoy the party with Taylor and Sophie.

 **Christian's POV**

"Taylor, just stir it, so they don't stick together" I say setting up the table.

"Yes Mr. Grey", he says and sighs. He didn't see himself cooking today.

"Tomorrow Reynolds has to be very alert, we'll have an special guest arriving by helicopter, as soon as you're here you have to let me know without Ana noticing it. He knows he has to wait a few minutes, Andrea arranged with him."

"Very well, Mr. Grey."

"I hope the paps don't realize our relatives are entering the building, but anyway pay special attention to stairs and elevators. The tensest moment will be when they leave, because the news might be already out. Welch has security ready to make sure any of them cross the limits with the family at the end of the night, besides that, nothing should go wrong."

"Understood Mr. Grey."

"Good, I'll let everyone know dinner is ready" I say walking towards the intercom.

 **Ana's POV**

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" I say to Christian after a long silence in bed, we are just looking at each other, it's still like a dream we are together.

"I think everything is going to be alright honey, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I hope so, I'm nervous."

"Me too, but after the shock it will be a fun night, just like the old times, family and friends, all together."

"I love the song we picked to dance together" I say.

"Me too, it's perfect for what we are doing tomorrow", he smiles. "By the way I talked to Mr. Kavanagh, of course I didn't tell him exactly what it was, though they all suspect or my mother told them, anyway he doesn't have any problem releasing the news first, he was delighted for having the first news. I've been thinking we soon will have to give an interview if we want to keep the paps in control."

"I don't know Christian, I don't have anything to say in an interview."

"I know, I used to say that too, but sadly for one reason or another we are in the public eye."

"Well, only if is necessary, though it would be better if Kate interviews us, that way we know she will tell the true."

"Yes, I thought the same. Though I'll have to talk with Sam, since Kate is a Grey now too it could be weird. But let's see what happens on Saturday" he gets closer to me and cuddles me. "I want to talk with you about something", he says serious.

"What happen?" he's scaring me, maybe the threats are back.

"I've been thinking it would be great to have a real Blip", _oh…_ I don't know what to say.

"Christian…", _what should I say next?_ , I can see his face full with illusion.

"Ana, we don't have to do it now, but we could try it soon."

"How soon?" I say finally.

"A couple of months…? Baby, don't you fantasize about getting home and a little child is there to welcome you?" _No, not yet._

"I don't know Christian, it's not the best moment for me, I'm starting my career, I want to focus on that for a while", I can see the illusion leaving his face...

"I understand..., it was just an idea", he tries to smile.

"I'll give it a thought" I say to cheer him up, "I promise."

"Okay", he says smiling, "I didn't lose anything by telling you, right?"

"Right, I didn't want to kill the illusion for you, but you surprise me with this", I say with honesty.

"It doesn't matter baby, we can always practice how to make babies" he says and we forget about this conversation for now...


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everybody!, First, I'm sorry I didn't updated yesterday, but it was a busy day. On the good side I'm done translating, I'm just editing so the story will be complete this week.

Second, a warning about this chapter... it's really corny and I let myself dream, just remember they're super rich and it's a fanfic, don't take it so seriously.

Third, during the weekend for the first time I received bad (mean) criticisms, and guess what... yeah, they were from guests. I'm really humble about the writing because I don't considere myself a writer at all and I'm always open to criticism, but being mean is different, if you want to leave a bad review is welcome, but do it with respect because I've been nothing but kind here, that being said, I want to say thank you for reading anyway, because it looks like you are hating the story but you keep reading it, so I really hope you enjoy what's to come.

Fourth, thank you so much for all the kind and beautiful reviews you always have for me, I think they are all showing now normally on the website. Thanks also for the PMs and to the people that's following the story or have favorited it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember the warning. :P

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 5th, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

The music sounds in the air, dinner and the table are ready, there's a dim light plus the candles that decorate our penthouse at Escala give the place a romantic touch, even Ana and I are wearing matching clothes, the true is she coordinated my outfit, in my humble opinion though, we look pretty good together, but sooner rather than later I'll have her out of that dress, I don't care how good we look. As always in these years I have in pocket the little Cartier box giving me courage for what's to come. Soon our guests start arriving and filling the apartment, everyone's is dress for the occasion, we haven't had any incident yet.

Taking a lot of courage I have greet everyone, Ana by my side is encouraging me, every time is easier, just as it used to be, I hope no one is thinking about hitting me, that would ruin my self confidence for the night and I need it.

Despite the odd stares in disguise we received at the beginning the mood in the place is festive, they see us smiling and seem to realize that we are back together for better, there are cheerful conversations in the room, I even see Sawyer having a pleasant conversation with my little sister…, I don't know if I like that.

The tense moment was when Ray and my parents arrived, they gave us maybe a too cordial greeting, but soon they have let themselves go with the rest of the guests and now they are also having a good time.

While Ana fixes my bow tie for the thousandth time tonight I see Reynolds coming out from the camera room, he gave me a discreet gesture with his head and goes up to the second floor. Is here. I excuse myself with Ana and follow him. Andrea is here, she arrived along with the surprise I have for my wife… this is the moment. I greet him and thank him, I tell my PA to go down and enjoy the party, after a small talk we coordinate his entrance and go back down.

From the stairs, from a certain height, I see what I missed for two years, seeing my family and friends. While they enjoy a little catering, Jose is immortalizing every moment with his camera. My parents, Ray, Mr. Rodriguez and Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh are laughing out loud at a joke my dad just finished telling, I'm sure it was a lawyer's joke. Kate is seated on Elliot's lap while they talk cheerful with my grandparents that are holding hands. Ana smiles while talking to Mia and Sawyer, Ethan is having a deep conversation with Ros and Gwen. Gail and Taylor look at Sophie dancing with Andrea in the center of the saloon.

Sophie is a pretty sweet girl, I've always thought in having a boy, but I just realized it could be a girl, however this is not the time to think about that, I have to focus in my task.

I know the moment we have been waiting for is here, my moment to speak, that's why we are all here today, I touch one more time the pocket of my jacket to find some courage, take a deep breath and keep going down towards my wife. I tell one of the waiters to hand drinks to everybody and sparkling water for Ana and me.

I hold my woman's hand and we walk to the upper place at the end of the foyer, just in front of our dance floor and the piano, that way everybody will see us.

Other of the waiters we hired changes the music that we ordered him to play when this was happening. When 'I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles starts to sound we ask for silence in the room, Ana and I chose that song for this moment, it explains more than what we can say right now. In a half moon our guests look at us. I breath again, pull Ana closer to me and start giving the small speech I prepared for tonight with a steady voice.

"Family and friends, Ana and I would like to welcome you to our home and also thank you for coming today. We know there are several questions around and that's why you are here, to have some answers, but also, besides the curiosity, we know you are here to be part of our happiness."

"Five years ago I had a conversation with Ray before Ana and I left to Boston to study, I asked him his daughter's hand, I barely was 19 and Ana 18, but I was sure that Ana was my ever after." I look at her smiling and continue talking to our audience. "Ray words were encouraging. He said he trusted on us, that when he sees us together he knew marriage wasn't a game for his daughter or me, the only condition he had for me was to take care of Ana, because he didn't have a greatest treasure here on Earth to take care of than her. That's what he promised one day to Ana's biological parents and in that moment after making the same promise he gave me her daughter to make her happy and protect her", I make eye contact with Ray and he nods.

"On August 20th of 2017, as most of you here know, I asked her to be my wife and she said yes. This wonderful woman standing here next to me accepted to get marry with me. Our lives were running fine, we already were living together and did everything as a team so we didn't give it much thought to the when and how, for us being together was enough, we were in love and we were young."

"A month and a half after that, on October 9th of the same year, we were in our little apartment in Boston and we just knew, we didn't want and didn't need to wait any longer, our biggest ambition was to be husband and wife", Ana and I giggle remembering that afternoon. "Many things passed through our minds, we didn't want our families or friends to be upset, we were both still studying, my father was paying my education we knew that by the way we did it, it could mean to lose some privileges back then, and we were both students with future careers ahead so we decided to leave it as our secret until the right moment showed up."

"There were so many times we wanted to tell the world that it was official, that we were a marriage, but we never found the proper time. When we finally found it the situation changed and something happened that turned our world upside down. I'm sure you all remember the date June 18th 2020, that was the day we were going to give the big news", I take a moment to let out the pain in my chest and breath again, Ana caresses my hand encouraging me, everybody is looking in silence and paying attention.

"What nobody knew, not even Ana, is that since April that year we started receiving threats. When I started with my business they were something I got used to, but this time was different, the threats weren't to me or my company, they were to my most beloved belonging, they were to what I promised to protect, to my wife, until then just known as my fiancée by our closest friends", I can see the worry in the faces of our family and friends. "I was working in Seattle and Ana studying in Boston, I felt I had my hands tied up, I was younger, starting my career in business and I was afraid of losing her. Ray", I say again looking at him, "I promised to protect your daughter and that's why I let her go, the threats stopped, but with the promise of finding my next weakness. None of you here", I look around, "to the exceptions of the ones that work for me, saw me for two years. I didn't want to be seen with someone and making them a new target for threats, I couldn't live with that in my head. I intentionally gave interviews saying I was single and went to all kinds of events alone so they couldn't make any connection with Ana or anyone, that way I dispel any possibility of threats from her and you all."

"Those were two long years that Ana and I were miserable, you were witnesses of her suffer that I caused", I have to stop again, thinking about Ana suffering is not my favorite image but I continue, "and my workers can testify how wretched I was and the monster I became without the person that takes the best out of me. Because, you see, when I met her, she was the cure to all my problems, I was an 18 year old guy that barely talked to his family, never smiled, didn't tolerate to be touched, I felt as a dross by the way my life started and I barely could sleep a couple of hours every night, that was I before Ana."

"Before Ana because the Christian after Ana was a completely different person. When I met her it was almost instantaneous, the first time I saw her was the first time I didn't have any nightmares, that I was able to rest as a normal person, I started talking to my family. Ana taught me to accept myself the way I am, she taught me that people don't want to hurt me and that's possible they could feel happy for me, I could hug my parents and siblings, my sister taught me how to dance", I look at my little sister, I know she has missed me and smiles to me, "even my taste of music changed to a happier one, she cured my scars with love…, but when we separated everything went away, I shut down in myself, I didn't sleep, I didn't smile, my phobia came back my world was a constant of darkness and sad melodies."

"All of this was until last week when my brother Elliot and Kate's wedding was held. It was shocking for all of us, I haven't seen you in a long period of time, you could see how was I without Ana and I could see with my own eyes the unhappiness I provoked in my family and friends."

"Now, I don't want to offend anyone, less Kate and Elliot because that was their day, but that night I only had eyes for one person", I can hear the giggles, it was pretty obvious that I didn't look to anyone else. "Ana and I saw each other after two years and we simply went back on time, we didn't care about anything, I think you all were witnesses of the reencounter. I knew I couldn't be apart of her again, I never stopped loving her, I never stopped thinking about her, there wasn't a day something didn't remind me of her, every day was a constant fight with myself to not go after her and see her even for an instant, but I always thought I was protecting her and that I had to be strong."

"She was always protected", I say looking at my father-in-law again, "she had security with her all the time, but I had to be apart, that was what would keep her safe from something hurting her, but instead I broke her heart and mine, I broke the other part of my promise, to make her happy." Ana caresses my again she knows how hard is for me to say this out loud.

"But for reason further than understanding Ana and I chose each other long ago, she forgave me, understood my reasons and I'm no so afraid anymore because this time we are together, we have grown up and we'll face everything that goes on our way as the marriage and the team we have always been", Ana and I look at each other, our eyes are shining. "We are not perfect family, but we'll learn from our mistakes and everyday we'll show us how much we love each other."

"With these words I want to say I'm sorry if I hurt you, I trust you'll understand, maybe not now, not tomorrow, but when the time comes I'll appreciate it from the bottom of my heart."

"Now all being said I don't want to prolong this anymore so, family, friends, enough of secrets and sad stories", I say leaving Ana's hand and taking her by the waist pulling her closer to me. "Let me introduce you my wife, Anastasia Grey."

Some silence tears fall from several faces and before we can go on my grandfather speaks up.

"Christian, family and friends, I was young too, I also made mistakes, I had to asked for forgiveness at some opportunities too, and if something life has taught me is that you have to be very brave to do so. You are my grandson and I'm proud of you because I can see the man you have become. Today my wife and I are not only winning back our grandson, besides we have won a granddaughter. Carrick and grace had won a daughter. Ray a son, and Mia, Elliot and now also Kate have won a sister. Life has ups and downs, you can be standing up and you can fall to the ground the important thing is to get up looking up and with dignity, don't be afraid of what can happen, live your lives peacefully and what's to come will come and your family will always be here to support you. I don't have anything else to say but to make a toast for you, to Christian and Anastasia, to a long and happy marriage", he says raising his glass.

"Cheers!" they all say and take a sip then clap, if there were small tears before now nobody is hiding their feelings, but Ana and Ii are not done yet.

"Thank you grandpa", there's nothing else to add to that, his words were perfect. "Now if you allow us to continue", I say turning to be right in front of Ana and taking out the box from my pocket, I'll never carry it there again.

"My love", I say with the steadiest voice the moment allows me, I open the box and take out the ring and put it in her finger while I talk, "finally we can tell the world that you and I are one, I promised to protect you and make you happy and in front of our families and friends I reassure you that I'll keep doing it. I chose, I choose and will always choose to be yours for the rest of my life."

"Christian", says my beloved wife fighting the tears and putting the ring in my finger, "my heart has chosen you and I'm happy we can announce to the world we are two halves that have joined to make a whole and that's why today in front of our families and friend I promise to make you happy and I can say I chose, I choose and will always choose to be yours for the rest of my life."

We kiss as there's no one else, we separate when we heard the applause of the people present, what was left of tension is gone and the ones who don't have tears of emotion have huge smiles on their faces, our families are here and support us. I ask for silence one more time, we still have night. With a gesture they stop the music I had in repetition and keep talking.

"Now, as a way of showing my honest words and that never, Ana, ever again I'm going to give up on you, I want you to dance with me" I lead her to the center of our dance floor hold her by the waist and the music starts.

Everybody turns to watch, even Ana, when they hear the sound of a guitar that's coming down from the stairs and Jason Mraz starts walking down and sings 'I Won't Give Up.' Once Ana assimilates the fact we start start dancing, tears roll down her face but she is smiling, even I have some tears in my eyes, Ana is mine and I'm hers and the world will know. And while he sings and our families look at us my wife and I move looking into each other's eyes and declaring once again our love for each other.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe it, Christian made this evening the most perfect of all. We have practiced our little vows, the dance and what we'll do after, but he never mention that the same Jason Mraz would be singing here for us, I hope Jose has pictures of everything, I saw Mia taping on her cellphone, it was a magic moment. Some benefit must have being billionaires after all.

After dancing with Christian Jason sang the song 'You Can Rely On Me' and we danced with our families, I started dancing with dad, then Carrick, Elliot and grandpa Theodore. While Christian danced with Grace, Mia, grandma Trevelyan and Kate. Our family is united again.

After a small talk with Jason and a couple songs more and obviously our favorite 'Love Someone' he left, but before he took pictures with everyone of course. It was a perfect moment.

Jose took several pictures for the press to Christian and I that will go along with the statement that Sam will delivered and one taken specially for Mr. Kavanagh, soon the world will know. The emotive moment wasn't only when grandpa Theodore talked or Christian's speech, besides was when before dinner started my dad and Carrick acknowledge us and gave us their best wishes. That was everything my husband and I wanted.

 **Christian's POV**

We are all completely full, we can't put anything else in our stomachs, we have eaten, laughed, danced, and talked like we haven't done in so long. Nothing could be better besides the small detail of the threats, so when I see everybody immerse in their businesses I call my father and Ray to my office. I know dad can be helpful and Ray needs to know.

I start telling them everything about the suspicion of Isaac Ferguson and his relationship with Elena Lincoln and how it has been impossible to reach her. Dad promised to help and Ray appreciated the information.

Our guests start leaving, they are starting to look tired, it's almost 11 at night, it's late and most of them have to drive to Bellevue or outside downtown Seattle. Mr Kavanagh promised to release the news after everybody left, that way we don't have major issues and they can all leave peacefully.

I'm just noticing how I missed human contact, I feel my age again sharing with my friend and family and they know the true, I feel they took away the weight in my shoulders. I hope soon I can sleep better.

It's 11:47, we are about to go to bed when I receive the Google alert, I open the article.

* * *

 ***Kavanagh Media***

The young businessman, Christian Grey (24), CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. has surprised later this afternoon declaring in exclusive to us and in a emotive and intimate ceremony with his beloved beings giving the news of his marriage to who was miss Anastasia Steele (23), now Mrs. Anastasia Grey. _(In the photograph on the right Mr. and Mrs. Grey at their penthouse in Escala minutes after giving the news. Rights of the photo belong to Jose Rodrigues Jr.)_

The marriage was held on October 9th, 2017 in Boston, where the couple was coursing their studies at Harvard with barely 19 years old. They decided to keep the news as a secret because both had promising careers to develop before being absorbed by the eye of the press. Mr. and Mrs. Grey have been in a committed relationship since high school.

The news arrives six days after the wedding of the eldest Grey son, Elliot (28) with Katherine Grey (24), maiden name Kavanagh. There's not doubt the Grey-Trevelyan family has a lot to celebrate.

Kavanagh media gives the happy couples the best wishes.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"It's official baby" I say to Ana that is resting in my arms, we are seated in the living room, I show her the short article.

"I like it, it says just enough and it's focus also in Kate and Elliot not just us."

"Yeah, we'll see what the others say tomorrow" I don't think they'll be so positive with the news but I keep it to myself.

"Jose is the happiest, I'm sure he will manage to sell a bunch of photos" says Ana.

"Yeah, he is going to be the envy among the photographer here until the paps manage to get pictures of us."

"Mmm…, I wish they won't make a big deal" she says worried.

"I hope so honey, but let's not worry about that until Monday", I say in her ear and biting it softly, "now… what I have in mind is that this weekend we'll be along, only a GEH's guard will be in charge of the cameras, the rest have the day off and you Mrs. Grey at this time of the evening are wearing too many clothes for my taste, that in my wife is unacceptable…"


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy!

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 6th, 2022

 ***The Seattle Times***

Today Seattle woke up with a big and shocking news, the PR manager of GEH Inc. released the following statement the evening of this past Friday 5th of August.

" **Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., has the pleasure to announce he got married on October 9th, 2017 with his high school sweetheart Mrs. Anastasia Grey, [maiden name Steele]. The wedding was kept as a secret because of security and privacy issues considered by the couple at the time."**

More details haven't been given for the moment, Kavanagh Media had the exclusivity and according to their report Mr. and the now Mrs. Grey have been together and in love for several years. _(On the image, courtesy of the photographer Jose Rodriguez Jr., we can see the happy couple wearing proudly their wedding rings)._

* * *

 ***People Magazine***

The single ladies of Seattle are mourning, the young, handsome and billionaire Christian Grey is out of the market, not just that, according the the statement given by the PR manager of GEH Inc. yesterday, he has always been.

 **"Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., has the pleasure to announce he got married on October 9th, 2017 with his high school sweetheart Mrs. Anastasia Grey, [maiden name Steele]. The wedding was kept as a secret because of security and privacy issues considered by the couple at the time."**

Soon we'll give more information. For now we know both of them studied at Harvard and went to Bellevue Private High School, place where the parents of the businessman live. The couple gave the news not just to the press, but to their families and friends this past Friday 5th of August in an intimate dinner, the photographer Jose Rodriguez Jr., old friend of the couple, immortalized the moment where Mr. and Mrs. Grey dance to the rhythm of the music of Jason Mraz himself.

And if you thought the ceremony couldn't be more glamorous just look at the picture where Anastasia (23) is wearing a black silk dress with laces in white on the waist and in the elegant V neckline from the Carolina Herrera's collection along with Manolo Blahnick shoes in black satin decorated with Swarovski crystals. While Christian (24) wears a classic black Armani suit from the Soho line with details in silk on the neck and pants along with a white shirt and a opaque silk bow tie, the marriage dressed in perfect synchrony.

* * *

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

Solteras y solteros de Seattle, nos han engañado. El reconocido magnate de negocios, Christian Grey, que hace poco daba entrevistas diciendo que su corazón estaba libre y era soltero, ¡pues nos ha mentido! El apuesto galán lleva a cuestas un matrimonio de casi cinco años, leyeron bien, ¡cinco años!. Así lo ha declarado el mismo Christian en un comunicado.

Single ladies and gentlemen of Seattle, we have been fooled. The recognized mogul businessman, Christian Grey, that not long ago was giving interviews saying his heart was free and single, well, he lied to us! The handsome ex-bachelor has a five year marriage on his shoulders, yes, you read right, five year! That's what the same Christian let us know in a statement.

 **"Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., has the pleasure to announce he got married on October 9th, 2017 with his high school sweetheart Mrs. Anastasia Grey, [maiden name Steele]. The wedding was kept as a secret because of security and privacy issues considered by the couple at the time."**

Anastasia Steele is the woman that stole the heart of our favorite 'ex-bachelor'. We are already investigating for more information about the lucky Miss Steele, now Mrs. Grey. We are in red alert waiting to see the couple together. We ask our readers to let us know about any information useful using the hashtag #Mr&MrsGrey.

Where did the wife of our Christian hide during these years, how is it no one suspected anything? Those are questions we hope will be answer soon.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

We avoided the real world the more we could, we turned off our cellphones and we just stayed in bed all morning until we felt hungry and get up to eat something. We didn't just were welcomed by the papers and magazines that probably Gail kindly left on the breakfast counter but also for a bunch of complains of our nervous at Escala asking to fix the situation with the paps that are blocking the entrance and exit of the residents. _Shit!_

While Ana prepares subs I read out loud the articles, we don't know if we should laugh laugh or worry. We choose to laugh. We are about to go back to our bedroom and keep isolated from the world when Taylor's voice comes out of the intercom.

"Taylor what are you doing in Escala", I say surprise looking at Ana.

"Sir, we were followed by the papa", _shit_ , "we decided to come back to avoid problems with Sophie."

"Sawyer and Reynolds?"

"They could go out, the paps don't recognize them yet, sir."

"Have they tried to come in?"

"Yes sir, Welch have tried to communicate with you."

"I have my cellphone off, I'll call him. How is Sophie?, she must be bored."

"A little bit sir, we'll try to go out later this afternoon."

"Good…, we're sorry" I say looking at Ana.

"It's not your fault sir."

"Keep me inform Taylor, thank you."

Ana and I look at each other worried, _it can't be that bad, can it?_ We go to the camera room where the GEH's guard is looking at every access of the building, about 50 photographer are outside and even some television cameras of local channels are outside, I can't believe it. We go to our room, I turn on my cellphone and Ana goes to the bathroom, it looks like our day in bed is over.

I have a couple of emails from Sam, everybody want an interview, they all want to meet Ana. I have several congratulations messages from some clients and emails from Andrea with more good wishes from others than don't have my personal account. What worries me are the 5 lost calls from Welch, I dial his number he doesn't make himself wait.

"Sir."

"What's going on Welch?" I say waiting for the worse.

"We've had a few incidents with a couple of paps that have tried to trespass the building, one of the guards lost control and hit one of them, he said he won't take charges if you give him an exclusive."

"Fuck… ask his card and send it to Sam and avoid this happening again Welch!"

"Of course Mr. Grey" I hang up

I take a few second to cool down and go to the bathroom, Ana is taking a bath, I take off my robe and get in with her...

"I miss the times when making it official was publishing it on Facebook and end of story", says Ana while I offer her my hand to get out of the bathtub after a relaxing bath.

"I know baby, I don't understand why is so important our private life, they even know the brand of our clothes, who could care about that?" I say looking for towels.

"The favorite Seattle ex-bachelor doesn't understand?!, she says making fun of me.

"Can you believe there's a hashtag with our names?" I ask back not paying attention while we dry ourselves.

"At least they notice our clothes combined baby" she says giggling. "What did Welch want?" she asks changing the subject and more serious.

"A couple of guards of GEH lost control and hit a pap, he asked for an exclusive to not present charges, we'll think about something baby, let's not worry about that now."

"I feel bad for Sophie, yesterday she said she wanted to have some ice cream with her daddy."

"Yeah it's the first weekend in several years she's been with Taylor. In fact, Mrs. Grey, I have an idea" I say picking up my cellphone from the bed.

As soon as it rings Andrea answers, always efficient.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Good morning Andrea, I need you to get me the number of D'Ambrosio Gelato in Seattle please."

"I'll text it to you."

"Excellent, thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Grey."

One hour later and after signing NDAs and with more security than the president two D'Ambrosio Gelato's employees make it up to the apartment with a couple of carts fill with ice cream, if Sophie doesn't go to the ice cream the ice cream comes to Sophie no matter what.

There's nothing more beautiful than the smile of a child or is it that I really want a kid, nothing will erase Sophie's hug or her smile from my mind.

Taylor, Gail, Ana, Sophie and I make ourselves comfortable on the couches to watch a movie, my new little friend picked 'Despicable Me' and while we eat ice cream as if there's not tomorrow we enjoy of an afternoon together, maybe different to what we have planned but not less special.

 **Ana's POV**

This day wasn't as we have it in mind, but it was even better. Christian insisted to order something instead of cooking but because of the press and security it would take forever besides Gail and I like cooking.

We decided to prepare pizza to have something salty after all the ice cream, I think I won't fit in the dress -i wore yesterday after so much food.

I'm adding cheese and looking at Christian dancing with Sophie on his feet, then Taylor dances with her while my husband watch them and I know what he is thinking…, to distract himself he goes to the piano and starts following the music with it.

 _I promised him I'll think about his proposition and after everything he did yesterday and seeing him today, how he moved everything at his reach so Sophie could enjoy the day with his father and have her ice cream I don't know if I could say no again. A babe…, a little Grey, it will arrive to receive so much love, he wouldn't lack of anything._

 _Besides it would be good to try soon, it doesn't happen so easily sometimes, we could have problems and it will be better to detect that now that we are both young, my career can wait a little, it isn't like I'm going to get pregnant and immediately stop working, and how many women work and are mothers at the same time?, and I could even have help._

 _Though I would like to surprise him, he is always surprising me in everything, what better for him to tell him we'll be parents. I think I've made my decision, I'll stop taking the pills and if it happens it will be welcome._

"You're going to be excellent parents", says Gail reading my mind and distracting me from my thoughts, I don't say anything, just smile and blush.

* * *

August 7th 2022

 **Ana's POV**

I spent part of my day buying online, Mia helped me by FaceTime and I'm really thinking about hiring her as my image assessor, I never cared about what to wear while I was comfortable on it, but now they're paying attention to that and this week I have to go with Christian to two important events, I hate shopping.

 **Christian's POV**

"Welch, any news."

"Some paps out of control sir, but nothing serious, Taylor managed to leave from the parking lot to take her daughter home without any problem."

"Threats?"

"No sir, nothing for the moment. Just a couple of letters from admirers", he says entertain.

"Good" I answer ignoring him, "keep me inform."

Ana and I have agreed to give an interview to Kate tomorrow afternoon to control the media situation. During the whole day they have been giving information about us, supposed friends of us giving declaration. The images of the D'Ambrosio Gelato's employees went viral on the internet and the biggest ambition of the press is to know our favorite ice cream flavor, it's insane!

Tomorrow our security team will be tested, getting to our jobs will be an adventure. It's make me calm the absence of threats, these couple of days I have even slept so much better, maybe the fact that the family knows have calmed my mind.

Having a kid in the house gave it a different air to the place, I would really like to have a son, but I'm not going to push Ana, besides, she promised me she will think about it, though my mind fantasize a lot seeing Sophie with Taylor, it reminded me of my father and Mia, though Sophie is such a princess, she is more like Ana, the kind of romantic but not delicate, if we have a daughter I would like her to be like Sophie, I'm sure Ray will teach her self defense too. Though my mind likes more the idea of a boy...

"Love, dinner is ready", says my wife's voice on the intercom of my office distracting me from my thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

Last chapter for today, more to come tomorrow, thanks for reading :)

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 8th, 2022

 **Christian's POV**

Ana's head rests between my shoulder and my chest, her left hand covers the rest of my torso. Her right leg is tangle with my left and the other is over my stomach. She sleeps peacefully in my arms with a calm breathing. I love seeing her sleep, knowing she is safe here with me.

According the clock in my nightstand it's 5:23 in the morning, I've been awake for about half an hour, I haven't been able to go back to sleep.

Today won't be easy but is a step we have to take, as more tempting as it sounds we can't live here locked, besides it is rewarding the fact the world knows she is mine, I hope soon the paps situation get solve, though my anxiety issues, as always, are the threats that can arrive at any moment, dad will try to see Elena today and maybe we could have some answers, they could be confirm or dismiss our suspicions.

Just thinking about it my breathing accelerates a little bit and Ana that was peacefully sleeping raise her head from my chest, she looks at me with sleepy eyes while she surrounds me tightly with the arm she had in my chest.

"What time is it?", she whispers with a rough and sleepy voice.

"Almost 5:30", I answer.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she looks at me worried.

"No I just woke up and was watching you sleep", I say with a shy smile.

"You should try to sleep", she says caressing my chest.

"I have tried, but the view is distracting." I caress her back.

"Mmm… we should use our time in something more productive then…" she looks at me and even in the dark I can tell her eyes are shining.

"It looks like an excellent idea, Mrs Grey."

If something can clear my mind and take away every worriedness is making love to my wife...

"Mr. Grey, for the moment there are not paps outside SIP, though probably they will follow the SUV from Escala."

"Great, just make sure the entrance to the parking lot is free Welch, we don't want any extreme procedure either or an accident for trying to evade the paps, we don't care if they can take a couple of pictures of us just avoid the physical contact and they don't invading the private property.

"Understood sir."

We already had breakfast and while Ana finishes getting ready I go to my office to pick up my briefcase, I take the moment to send a text to Andrea.

 ***Good morning, can you make sure Ana receives flowers please? A bouquet of red roses, I want the card to say 'You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you' and the signature 'Your Mr. Grey, not Darcy. Thank you.* -C**

As always efficient her answers comes right away.

 ***Good morning, I'm on it.* -A**

Smiling I walk to the foyer, Ana arrives right behind me.

"Ready?" I say holding her hand.

"Ready baby."

Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us in the parking along with a couple more of bodyguards, Ryan and Prescott, they will follow our car. We get in and fix our seatbelts, I play with the ring in my finger I think as a nervous gesture, though I smile because is the first time I'm wearing it in public.

Taylor ends giving the last instructions and gets in by the driver side while Sawyer sits next to him. The engine starts and we start moving, as soon as we start going up I see the flashes, I don't know why I'm so nervous. Ana takes my hand with the one I was playing and left it resting between us, she caresses me tenderly while we look at each other and I instantly calm.

On the street several paps follow us in motorcycles or cars, Ana and I just keep our eyes on each other, I feel my cellphone vibrating, let go of my wife's hand and take it out of my pants.

"Wow that was fast" I say starting to read out loud.

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

Right in this moment our photographers have captured two Audi SUVs that belong to Christian Grey coming out from the basement parking lot of Escala, in real time we are following the small caravan, by now we can say they're not going to the GEH's building. #Mr&MrsGrey

I put my cellphone away and takes Ana's hand again, we keep our ride in silence. Luckily it's not far away and we didn't have any troubles, we are just arriving to the SIP parking lot.

"Can you give us a minute, please?" I ask to our security.

As soon as Taylor and Sawyer get out of the car Ana leaves her seat and sits in my lap, she looks me in the eyes.

"I'll be fine, don't be afraid", she says exactly what I want to hear, I nod.

"Don't go out of the building without Sawyer or Prescott, an SUV will stay here if you need it. Let's have lunch together?"

"I'll let you know, sometimes we have meetings at lunch break."

"Ok…, I love you."

"I love you too" she says and we kiss, I leave all my fears in that kiss.

"See you" I say and this time I can smile more calmly.

"See you" she says and goes back to her seat. I knock the window glass and Sawyer opens Ana's door, she gets out giving me a last smile.

 **Ana's POV**

I go up with Sawyer and Prescott to my office, I meet some colleagues that smile to me and some congratulate me, I hope when they know my husband is the owner of SIP everything keeps going the same. Hannah greets me with a huge smile, when I enter to my office I know why. I huge bouquet of flower decorates my desk, I pick up the small card and I believe my smile is even bigger than hers now.

' **You must allow me to tell you how  
** **ardently I admire and love you.'  
** ' **Your Mr. Grey, not Darcy'**

How not falling in love everyday with this man, I look for my cellphone in my purse and send him a text.

 ***If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk through my garden forever. Your Mrs. Grey, not Alfred Tennyson. Thank you for the flowers my love.* -A**

I leave the flowers in a small table at the center of my office were normally are magazines, I get comfortable in my desk trying to come back to the real world, I ask Hannah to send an email to the IT department to change my email account to Anastasia Grey and to schedule a couple of meetings for this week with some authors. I start to draft a summary of the first chapter of a manuscript I finished reading on Friday when I feel my cellphone, I check it with an anticipated smile.

 ***You, Mrs. Grey, would be the most beautiful flower of that garden and those are your husband's words. I miss you already, but now I have to get into a meeting, let me know if we'll have lunch together. I love you.* -C**

 **Christian's POV**

Finally I'll eat lunch with my father since just as my wife said she had to go to a lunch meeting with all the editors. I'm meeting him at the Seattle Golf Club.

When we arrive, I find him waiting for me in the lobby, he gives me a strong handshake and we immediately go to our reserved table, I don't like his face at all, I can't tell if he is upset, worried or nervous, but is not good and my anxiety doesn't like to wait.

"Dad, just tell how bad is the situation, please" I say almost begging, I'm debating between staying here or just leaving to see with my eyes if Ana is fine, even when we talked about 15 minutes ago.

"Calm down son, I think I have good news. Maybe disturbing, but good."

"What's going on?", the waiter arrives and we order without paying much attention, when he leaves my father continues.

"Elena lincoln was found dead in her cell this morning, according to the report she committed suicide with a bed sheet tied to her neck."

"What are you saying?"

"Elena Lincoln is dead, son", _but how._ "Linc was her only family, he never visited her, but they called him to confirm and recognize the body. He was pretty shocked, he says she was unrecognizable, her face was filled with bruises and her body wasn't in a better condition her residence at jail was… hard."

 _How I'm supposed to react to this?, I don't give a fuck about her life but does this mean Ana is safe?, I can prove nothing with this._

"Did you found any evidence dad?"

"She had several newspaper in her cell, she cut the letter with her hands, she left a note…" he hesitates and the waiter arrives with our order interrupting what he was going to say.

"What did it say?" I say looking at him and ignoring the interruption.

Dad takes out his cellphone and show it to me, is the picture that Jose took us for kavanagh media cut from the paper and glued to the wall of her cell and next to it, written with paper letters 'See you in hell Grey.'

I still don't know what to think _, is this good, bad, it means Ana is safe, what about Isaac, was he her accomplice or just a coincidence? Something has to be there, how is that the victim visits his victimary._

"Did you find something about Isaac Ferguson?" I say after a long silence where I didn't find the words, I haven't touched my food, I'm just not hungry.

"No, nothing, I did see what your security chief said, he visited her as soon as he was 18, he came back a couple of times but the last time was November last year and before that was eleven months before on December."

"There has to be something else dad, Welch checked every letter, photo and envelope, nothing had Elena's finger prints, I don't think she could managed to have gloves in jail, and she sent mail without being detected, she has to have an accomplice!" I say starting to get frustrated.

"Relax Christian", he says quiet, "if he was his accomplice I don't think he'll act alone now that Elena is out of the map, anyway why don't you send someone to follow him for a while, for your mental peace son, are you sleeping fine?"

"Yes dad, much better, I think is noticeable" I answer with a little smile while I think Ana is my best medicine for the insomnie.

"Mom wants to prepare a brunch for this Sunday, you know, family activity as before, we'll be waiting for you in Bellevue."

"Thank you dad, I'll tell Ana, we'll be there."

Dad starts catching me up with news of the family and I relax and start eating, my cellphone has vibrated a couple of time, just Google alerts informing my whereabouts, though they don't know who I'm with, I completely ignore the cellphone for the rest of the lunch, I missed my dad.

 **Ana's POV**

It's almost five, I start saving the open files in my computer and tidying up my desk, the text from christian said he was on his way before my cellphone died.

My intercom sounds and hannah's voice comes out.

"Ana, Mr. Grey is here" she ends the phrase with a nervous giggle.

"Tell him to come in please" I say rolling my eyes.

As soon as I say it Christian gets in my office, he is smiling and closes the door. I stand up and hug him and give him a little kiss that he deepens without any trouble.

"The cameras" I remember him when we separate.

"I ask them to turn them off" he answers with a childish smile, but then he turns serious. "I have something to tell you, but when we get home the circus will be there waiting for us because of the interview, so I better take this out of my chest now." _What's he talking about? At least he doesn't look worried._

"What's going on?" I say trying to sound calm, _let's this not be threats_ , I think. Before answering me he takes me to my desks seat and sits me in his lap.

"See, with Welch we had two suspects about the threats, probably accomplices, I didn't have the suspicion until…" he looks at me guilty, I frown.

"Until what Christian?" I think I know where he is going.

"Until I ordered Welch to investigate Isaac Ferguson", he says avoiding my eyes, I don't have time to reply anything because he keeps going, "I told you Isaac was a victim of Elena Lincoln", I nod. "Well, was then when I started to have suspect about Elena. Welch made some research and Isaac visited her sometimes in jail, besides the envelopes we received fit with the job he had which would explain why it was undetectable for us to find something."

"Keep going" I say trying to think this conversation is not an act of jealousy.

"They found Elena's body today in her cell", _what?_

"How, why"

"It looks like she hang herself, according to dad she was unrecognizable, all her body cover with bruises. And she left me a message, my father took a picture, look", he shows me a picture on his cellphone, the first thing I see is Christian and me hugging, is one of the photos Jose took, next to it, written with paper letter _'See you in hell, Grey.'_

"Does this mean we can be in peace now, no more threats?"

"It means we can a be a little in peace, I sent someone to follow Isaac" he says avoiding my eyes again.

"Christian…" I start but he doesn't let me finish.

"Ana, it would be just for a while to dismiss him as a suspect behind all of this, I don't have evidence he was helping Elena but he was the only person that visited her and it's impossible she acted alone from jail. Dad thinks that now she is dead he won't do anything by himself if he was behind all of this, I think he is right, but I have to make sure", I think in his words for a moment.

"Are you sure this is not your jealousy acting?" I say looking at him in the eyes.

"Very sure, love. I just want to protect you."

"Okay Christian, but as soon as you dismiss him as a suspect you'll stop following him."

"I promise baby."

 **Christian's POV**

We are on our way to Escala, just as they have done all day, paps follow the SUV reporting in little statements where I am, I don't know what are they waiting for me to do, at least now I'm more relaxed, Elena is out of the picture and Isaac is being watched. Besides I have in mind the making out session we just had with Ana after our conversation, I can't believe we can't finish at home what we started in the office, I would have finished it right there but my wife didn't want to do it in her job place, even if her boss' boss allowed it.

Just as I predicted, when we get to escala the circus is completely on, Sam, in charge of everything is having a conversation with Kate and Mr. Kavanagh and they have a small group of people working around. Our dance floor is now a photography set where the pap that my guard hit will take some pictures. Our home looks like anything except the quiet place we left this morning.

Ana and I look from the foyer's doors, and we stare at each other like saying 'damn', we greet them all briefly and excuse ourselves to change clothes, I hold my wife's hands and we leave to our bedroom, as soon as we are in there I lock the door and push Ana against it.

"Baby, they'll have to wait…" I say attacking her mouth.

Quickly Ana takes off my jacket and my tie while we kiss, I put up her skirt and pull down her stockings and panties, there's not time to get fully naked, and it's not because I care about making people wait is because I can hold any longer.

Without more warming up I raise one of her legs to give me space and I thrust inside of her that's more than ready to receive me, when I do it she muffles the scream in my neck.

"As soon as I see Elliot I'll ask him to make this room soundproof" I say gasping while I start to take rhythm.

We try to muffle our moans with kisses, but every time is harder, though is kind of a turn on to know people can hear us. I start to hurry in my task, I feel Ana's walls start to contract and clenching my penis, she gives a small yell of pleasure and I cover her mouth with my hand, now are my moans than can be heard and this time she covers my mouth with her hand, I move even faster and finally Ana comes and I end up inside of her.

We reale our mouths, I rest my forehead and hers while our breathing relax.

"I think we haven't done that since we spend Christmas in Aspen" says Ana and we break in laughter.

When we are calmer we clean a bit and change the formal clothes for something more casual, Ana ties her hair in a ponytail and we go out of the bedroom, this will be a long evening.

 **Elena's POV**

"Now everybody thinks I'm dead?"

"Yes Elena, even you ex-husband confirmed it was you."

"Perfect, now we are even" with that I end the call.

I knew too many secrets of Jack Hyde to not take an advantage of it, Isaac would reveal all his secrets to the press if he didn't release me, and now finally I'm out of that damn jail thanks to the information I know about the prison director. Soon my revenge will be complete. This time Christian Grey won't have time to react, I enjoyed threatening him, now is time to act.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you the lovely reviews and for reading. Hope you enjoy this one.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 9th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

Today I learnt I'm not pregnant yet, I wasn't expecting it either, is too soon, just a few days ago I stopped taking the pill, but Christian's stare when he realized I had my period was almost painful, I really fight myself to not tell him that I stop taking the contraceptives.

Yesterday's interview was really fun, Kate said that people didn't care how Christian made his fortune, we just talked briefly about that, what people want, she said, is to know we are like them, to feel identified with us and obviously they all want to know the story behind the mysterious wife of the magnate Christian Grey so she asked us about everything, there were so many question that I can't remember, it will be published tomorrow in the Style magazine of Kavanagh Media along with a bunch of photos, I felt like a model.

After leaving our bedroom yesterday they put on some makeup on us and brush our hairs, they even told us how to sit or move at some point. It was kind of tedious but we took it as an experience, I hope we don't have to do it again soon, but after all though we really had a good time.

Even the pap was also able to take several pictures and took notes during the interview before leaving, I don't know where he's selling the pictures but as long as there are not lies about us I don't care.

Sam thinks as Kate, the earlier we give them what they want the sooner they'll get tired of us, so now we have a plan. Now that Christian is much relaxed and we believe we won't have more threats we accepted to be more public in little details after the interview is published.

"Ana, in 10 minutes starts your meeting in the conference room", says Hannah on the intercom. Is the last meeting of the day and soon I can go home.

"Thank you Hannah", I answer.

I was going to send a message to Christian so he doesn't worry if I don't answer his texts, but my cellphone is dead so I tell Hannah to let him know I'm in a meeting if my husband calls. Lately my cellphone battery dies earlier than usual and I'm not used to carry the charger, now I know the charger thing bothers Christian but is also his fault that my cellphone doesn't have enough battery because we send text to each other all day long.

While I clear my mind and recover the professionalism, I take out a chocolate with peanut from the box that was delivered for me today from my husband, with a card that said **'This is for your heart to keep choco beating for me'** , how does he remember those things?, I don't know.

I have a very important meeting, one of my authors has past all the editing process, graphics, printing, pasting. Now we are going to start with distribution but before that we have to check one more time the quality of the product and give it a price, I'm really excited. While I walk to the meeting room I think how I love my job… and chocolate and my husband.

 **Christian's POV**

Today we have to go to a charity dinner, is a good way of saving some money in taxes, help to a good cause and make some business. Ana knows but I forgot to tell her that I'll pick her up earlier and she hasn't answered my text, in 15 minutes I'm leaving for her so I call her PA.

"Hannah can you give me with Ana, please."

"Mr. Grey, your wife is in a meeting."

"Did it start long ago?"

"It started about half an hour ago, she should be there for one more hour."

"Does she has her cellphone with her?"

"It's out of battery", _mmm..._

"Is it Roach in the meeting?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Hannah."

I send and email to Andrea to coordinate with Hannah that the next time Ana's schedule should be free an hour before than normal, I look for Roach number in my phone and call.

 **Ana's POV**

Boyce, another mate editor, is talking about the quality of the artist that designed the cover of the book when Roach looks at his cellphone and just for a second looks at me, it's weird. He asks a moment to answer.

"Mr. Grey", he says and instantly they are all staring at me, my face is red and hot. "Yes she is here" this time he looks at me without repair, "right away sir" I see he is annoyed but doesn't say anything and give me the phone, I go out fast from the room.

"Christian, you just interrupted a very important meeting, the most important I have ever had so far."

"Hello, I'm fine", he says sarcastic.

"I'm serious, I have to go back."

"Ana, I'll pick you up in 20 minutes."

"What? I can't, I'm telling you I'm in an important meeting."

"We have to make it to Portland, I have to do some business before, I need we leave earlier and you have to go with me."

"I can't interrupt the meeting for you, this is my meeting Christian" I say upset.

"We'll see… and charge your damn cell phone" he says and hangs up.

I take a deep breath to cool down, _was that and argument?_ I get in and hand the phone back to Roach. I sit down and Boyce keep with his analysis. I try to focus the most I can but I know well enough my husband to know what's coming.

Again Roach looks at his cellphone, this time he's reading a text, he looks at me. "I'm sorry" I say just with my lips. My boss check the time, look at me again and nods discreetly. He doesn't have another option. 10 minutes later Roach interrupts the meeting.

"Good job until now" he says talking to everybody, "we'll continue with this meeting tomorrow, you can leave now."

They all start going out of the meeting room though they look puzzle, I approach Roach.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't suppose to be intervene with my schedule" I explain apologizing.

"Just pay more attention to your agenda next time Ana", his tone tells me he's not upset, at least not with me.

"I will, thank you."

 **Christian's POV**

I'm at the SIP parking lot waiting for Ana, Sawyer opens the door and she gets in, fixes her seat belt and look ahead. We start leaving, some paps follow us, flashes are not so annoying now.

"Hi?" I know I'm in trouble, Ana sighs.

"Don't talk to me now", she says sharp and without looking at me.

We go the whole ride in silence, we were suppose to enter Escala by the main entrance so the paps could see we are just a normal people arriving from work, but if they are looking for something are our flaws and today is not the best day so I change my mind.

"Taylor" I say when we are almost there, "we'll enter by the parking."

"Yes sir."

As soon as we are alone in the elevator my wife explodes.

"I can't believe what you did today!"

"What did I do? I let you know, you didn't charge your phone."

"You interrupted a very important meeting" the elevator doors open and we walk into our apartment, "it's the first book of mine that is going out for selling, it was the last meeting to start the distribution and I couldn't finish it because of you!"

"I don't care about a fucking book, I need you ready in half an hour, we have to go to Portland", I'm terminating this conversation but Mrs. Grey hasn't say the last word.

"If you don't care why did you buy the damn publishing office?! That fucking book, as you called it, is going to make you richer", I see Gail discreetly leaving to her wing of the apartment.

"It's going to make 'us' richer" I correct her I don't know why, I know she doesn't care about money.

"I don't want to go with you", she states.

"I'm sorry, you have to go, you are already in the guests list, if you don't probably tomorrow they'll be divorcing us in every magazine."

"Who cares about the tabloids?"

"I don't, but if we give what to talk about they won't leave us alone, let's go change."

Without saying anything she walks to the bedroom, I follow her in silence. We start changing clothes, Ana goes to the bathroom while I put on the suit she left prepared for me this morning. A few minutes after she goes out of the bathroom just wearing her underwear, _shit!_

She choose the exact moment when she is picking up her shoes to talk.

"Did Isaac do something weird today?" _Oh no baby, don't go there…_ I think.

"No that I know" I say sharply and trying to not look at her.

"Until when will you keep him under surveillance?"

"Until it's necessary" I don't want to keep talking but I can't help it. "Why do you care, you want to see him?" I say looking at her coldly.

"Maybe he will take my job seriously", she answers me killing me with her blue eyes, she doesn't know how beautiful she looks angry, but she wants to make me jealous and she's making it so I have to calm down.

"Ana, I didn't mean to offend you, of course I care about your job."

"It wasn't clear today, you don't know how embarrassed I was when my husband called my boss to talk to me, and then the meeting magically ended almost an hour earlier that it was supposed to? My meeting!, my book!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you we had to leave earlier, I talked with Andrea now to coordinate with Hannah so in the future it won't happen again."

"I want you to take advantage of your power at SIP or Roach. Even better, I don't want you to give the news that it's yours yet."

"Why?" _God..._

"Because I don't want my colleagues acting weird around me, as soon as Roach answered your call they all stared at me, nobody is going to take me seriously if they know is yours, I'm not prepare for that", she answer while she put on her dress.

"First, is our publishing office, not mine. Second , fine, I'll talk to Ros to not change the name yet."

"Okay, and next time just leave a message with Hannah or Sawyer as any normal person will do and pull up my zip", I approach her to zip her up with a small smile.

"Okay, I accept, but I ask you to charge your phone."

"Fine, though is half your fault for talking to me all day" this she says it in another tone, I can tell she is smiling, _good!_ , she turns and fixes my tie.

"Damn Ana, now we have to wait the whole night to come back and have makeup sex, and you wanted to make me jealous", I say kidding.

"You had it well deserve Mr. Grey."

"Mmm… if it wasn't because we have to leave we won't be wearing any clothes right now" I say in her ear, I'm not gonna suffer alone all night, I'm gonna make her pay for trying to making me jealous.

 **Ana's POV**

"You do remember I have my period, right?" I say whispering in Christian's ear, is the fourth time he tries to touch my tight under the tablecloth, he's driving me crazy.

"When have I cared?" He answers looking at me in the eyes, his pupils are dilated, I know mine are too.

We are finishing dinner, I have had just small conversations with a few people, I have tried to be the most normal as possible, I don't know if I like this environment, it's not like Coping Together where I know everybody and the place is more festive.

On the other hand, Christian has been introducing me as his wife and nobody have been able to erase the smile from my face, except maybe every time his hand touches more than it should in public, in that moment I don't smile but bite my lip almost without repair so he can notice, if he wants to play dirty I can too.

"Let's dance, love?" he ask standing up and offering me his hand.

"Of course, baby" I answer innocently, I can hear some awwws… because of our PDA.

Taking his hand we walk to the dance floor, the melody of 'Save The Last Dance For Me' in the voice of Michael Buble sounds. We have danced this song before in our apartment in Boston.

Christian doesn't let go of my hand and smiling we start dancing, it's a fast rhythm and my boy and I know how to move together, there are some flashes, but we don't care, we never stop looking at each other or smiling, we like this, just that now we have to do it in public.

When the trumpets sound loud doing a change in the music, Christian pulls me and my back is his chest, we move in perfect synchrony while my husband sings in my ear.

"Baby don't you know I love you so, Can't you feel it when we touch, I will never, never let you go, I love you oh so much" I bite my lip and he smiles.

He stops singing turns me, this time we are face to face, we take our waits with one hand and we left the other up, we slide by the floor, I don't know if there are more couples, if we are being watch, just my husband and I care, as always, and I feel his crotch.

"Mmm… I think someone want to go out and play" I say seductively teasing my husband.

"That's what you think Mrs. Grey" he says putting the hand he has in my waits lower, I bite my lip again, "my friend needs a girlfriend to play, maybe you can introduce him someone" I can barely see the gray in his eyes.

"It will be a pleasure Mr. Grey, but my girlfriend is shy, we have to be in private first". the music ends and we hear people clapping, I don't know if its to us, my focus is on Christian.

"Let's go home baby, but after the next dance if we move right now the press will have something to talk about" I don't hide my smile because I'm proud.

"Elvis Presley sings 'Can't Help Falling In Love'. We dance slowly while my husband try to calm himself down, I rest my head in his chest.

"You're not helping baby" he says frustrated.

"I'm sorry" I say raising my head and giggling.

I try to behave myself the rest of the dance, when the music is over we are ready to leave, it's a long trip to home.

 **Christian's POV**

This is definitely the moment to start lessons to fly helicopters, we would be at home in half of the time, the way back home has been eternal. I feel like a frustrated teenager. I'm seriously thinking about putting soundproof separation in every SUV, we should have stayed in Portland. Ana looks at me entertained and with reason, _where is my self control?_

When Ana and I finally make it to Escala we make out on the elevator, as soon as the doors to the apartment open I take Ana in my arms and carry her to the bathroom, I open the tap of the shower and pull down Ana's zipper she already took off her shoes, I take off my watch, cufflinks and tie. Ana gets out of her dress and help me with the rest of my clothes.

Once I'm completely naked I take off her bra first and then her panties, I pull carefully the tread of her tampon I trow it in the trash while Ana gets in the shower. I'm too horny to care about a little bit of blood, it has never been a problem.

I get in the shower with my wife and we kiss like there's not tomorrow, our hands explore our bodies, my dick is completely hard and ready, without waiting more I place Ana against the wall I take her up by her thighs open her legs and get into her easily.

I start pushing up with my waist while I play with her nipples in my mouth. She moans of pleasure while pulls of my hair, I love when she does that.

"Love…" I say while I thrust in her, "I'm really sorry about today", I found her mouth and kiss her tenderly.

"I'm sorry too, my love" she says and moans in my ear, then continues "I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous, I'm sorry."

What we started as beasts we are ending it tenderly, this is us, we can be both things at the same time. We whisper our love in our ears while I keep pushing up and down of my wife until I feel the familiar contraction of her body in my dick, she muffles her orgasm in my mouth and while she has it I hurry my rhythm and don't stop until I find my own release.

I pull out of her still kissing, then I take a sponge and soap, we wash our bodies as if it was the most precious thing we have, and they are in fact, we don't need anything else. Words are not needed, we have enough showing ourselves our love, we have enough knowing we are together.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy!

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

August 10th, 2022

 ***Kavanagh Media Style Magazine***

 _Seattle's couple of the moment granted us an exclusive interview to answer all the questions about their mysterious relationship hidden by years. I'm speaking, of course, about Anastasia and Christian Grey._

By **Katherine Grey**

Ana and Christian receive me in their penthouse in Seattle, it's inevitable to not catch up with the good mood and the cheerful atmosphere in their home since they are all smiles. A few days ago the couple announced first to their families and friends and then to the press that they have almost five years of marriage on their backs that they managed to keep in complete secret. Today Kavanagh Media has the exclusivity to all the questions.

 **K: First I want to congratulate you for your marriage, though the congratulations are a bit late.** _The couple laughs and I join them._

A & C: Thank you Kate. _They look at each other smiling when noticing they answered at the same time._

C: It would be more appropriate for us to congratulate you.

 **K: Thank you very much. Well, with the hashtag #KateAsks, we asked our readers that follow us on twitter, to tell us what are the question they would do to you, the most recurrent was, why did Christian lie?**

C: At the beginning we never hide our relationship as a couple, the 'lie' started when I was barely 20 years old and I saw myself surrounded by paparazzi that wanted to know about my private life. Was then that we decided to hide a little bit from the eye of the press, Ana was in Boston studying in Harvard, I was in Seattle starting a successful business, we didn't want to be the target of the eye of anyone, our minds were focused in other things so we just wanted to keep our private life private, besides we were hiding the secret of our marriage, that we didn't want to reveal until our closest friends and relatives knew.

 **K: Why keep a secret for five years?** _Christian looks at his wife before answering._

C: We simply couldn't find the perfect moment, the detailed explanation we already gave it to our families and friends and is part of an intimate moment and we hope it stays that way.

 **K:** _Respetando la privacidad del matrimonio continúo._ **¿Cómo se conocieron? No duden en utilizar nombres.** _Una vez más nos reímos antes de que puedan entregar una respuesta._

 **K:** Respecting the privacy of the marriage I continue. **How did you two meet? Don't hesitate to use.** _One more time we laugh._

A: You introduced us at school Kate.

 **K: I know and your are welcome by the way.** _I joke and we laugh again_ **. Would you like to develop more the story?**

A: Sure. We all went to Bellevue Private High School, after you introduced us we just connected the week after he asked me to be his girlfriend, the rest is history. _Christian kiss Ana's hand._

C: In fact, this month will be our sixth anniversary since she gave the first yes.

A: The best six years. _States Mrs. Grey looking at his husband._

 **K: Six year with gaps?** _They look at each other with intensity._

C: Without gaps. _Answer Christian sure of himself._

 **K: You might have had arguments on the road I imagine?**

C: Just a few, the first argument we have it when we had about a year of marriage and it lasted just a few minutes. _The couple look at themselves with complicity and didn't want to say more about the discussion._

A: Besides we forget fast, we don't bring up past argument with time.

 **K: How do you solve so fast your problems?** _They laugh again._

A: For the well being of my father and parents in law, let's say talking. _I join in their laughs it's inevitable._

C: Out of jokes it's true, if something doesn't like us we talk about it, we have an excellent communication.

 **K: Besides communication what would you say are your strengths as a couple?**

C: We are a very good team, since day one we do everything together, Ana makes of my weaknesses strengths and vice versa.

A: Besides we not only talk about what we don't like about each, that are so few things, but we always highlight what we like about each other, what make us fall in love, we tell ourselves those things all the time.

 **K: What makes you fall in love with Christian, Ana?**

A: Mmm..., if I have to pick one thing, I'll say he has so many details with me, I don't think there's a another man on Earth so thoughtful as he is.

 **K: Christian, same question?**

C: She cooks better than anyone. _They laugh._

A: Answer seriously baby.

A: Okay…, though I really like how she cooks and this might sound cliche, but Ana bring out the best of me, I'm a better person when we are together.

 **K: And among the things you don't like what can you name?**

A: Easy, he likes to walk barefoot, even when he cooks.

 **K: You cook, Christian?** _I don't hide my shock._

C: Very little, Ana has taught me and I have improved a little bit what I know.

 **K: I have to say I'm surprised, but anyway, what can you tell us you don't like about Ana?**

C: Easy, she never finds her wallet or cellphone in her huge purse and generally her cell phone doesn't have enough battery.

A: That's not fair I didn't know the cellphone thing bothered you.

C: It hasn't come out baby.

A: I'll try to have it in mind.

C: See how easy it is? _Says Christian talking to me._

 **K: I'm taking notes.** _I answer._ **We want to know more about you what are your favorite activities?**

A: We are pretty boring, I think. We like to stay at home a lot. Dance together.

C: It's my turn to say for the well being of my parents and father in law that we like to talk a lot. _Says Christian before breaking into laughter one more time._

A: That wasn't necessary baby.

C: I was just saying. _He answers still laughing._

 **K: How do you do, to after five years of marriage, six of relationship, to keep in the honeymoon season? I take notes as a newlywed.** _I add._

A: I don't think we are in conditions of giving marital advice at this age, but I would say that is important to remember the things that made you fall in love with your spouse every day and recognize that is a human with defects and virtues, not a perfect being, though my husband is pretty close to perfection, I don't complain.

C: Oh baby, I'm far from being perfect, you are almost perfect. _Electricity is tangible between them._

 **K: To make an idea, to recognize your spouse is not perfect, but is perfect for you.**

A & C: Exactly.

 **K: A lot of people is skeptical about your relationship because they never saw you together. How did you manage to hide?**

C: After I became a public figure in Seattle only I traveled to Boston every time I could, I'm not so popular there, besides, as Ana said, we don't really go out much, we are happy at home,so it wasn't hard not to be seen.

A: But to be clear, just as Christian said at the beginning, our intention was never to hide our relationship, just the circumstances push us to do it.

 **K: Would you change something?**

A: No.

 **K: Let's talk a little bit about business. Did the success of GEH affected in your relationship?**

A: Just in a positive way, because even though we were almost a country apart we always had our priorities clear.

 **K: What about the professional success, Christian is very successful, maybe the egos can play against you?**

C: Not at all, first of all I think we are both capable, not for anything we were both accepted in Harvard, we just had different ambitions. And, it's the first time I'll say this publicly, but GEH wouldn't exist without Ana, she's the number one stockholder, she trusted in my decision of dropping out of college to start my business and she invested her money in my dreams.

A: Our money, we were already married. _Marks Ana looking at her husband._

 **K: Now the news is public, you are a young marriage, in love, billionaires, you are the definition of success, what plans do you have now?**

C: We haven't thought much about the future, I skip a few years dropping of and I'm still building my little empire, my team and I are working in several projects. Ana is just starting her career after graduating, maybe when she has more experience we'll see how things work, for now, we are mainly enjoying the moment we are living.

 **K: Following with the idea of a young marriage, in love and billionaires, it's been said a lot that you are a glamorous couple.**

A: Glamorous? I don't think so, we are far from been icons or mark tendencies.

C: We have never liked to talk about fashion, or going out shopping, we are really simple and very far from glamour and we don't pretend to get close to that.

 **K: On this simplicity, could you tell us some of the thing you share?**

C: A lot of things, from food until lifestyle.

 **K: What are you food taste you share?**

A: There's nothing like a good chocolate, they can be in a bar, a cake, ice cream, etc.

 **K: And lifestyle?**

C: We both like quietness, we are comfortable with silence and we love music to name a few things.

 **K: To finish we still have a few question from Twitter, you can pass if you don't want to answer one.**

A & C: Okay.

 **K: Where was your first kiss?**

C: At my parent's living room.

A: I have to add after a delicious chocolate tasting.

 **K: The most significant gift.**

A & C: His/her heart. _They look at each other smiling._

 **K: A song you have as a couple.**

A & C: Love Someone by Jason Mraz.

 **K: Is he one of your favorite artists?**

C: Yeah, one of many, as I said we share the taste by music, but Jason happens to have bee in a lot of our happiest moments.

 **K: Best memory together.**

A: When we decided to get married.

C: I agree but to me I think it was September 23rd, 2016. _He didn't give more details about the date._

 **K: The last thing, what would you say to the people reading the magazine.**

C: Don't waste your time on us, we are nothing but normal.

 **K: Thank you for accepting to have this interview and allowing us in your home.**

A: It was a pleasure.

See exclusive pictures of the couple from page 5 to 8. _Photographs courtesy of 'Andrew Photography', all rights belong to Kavanagh Media._

* * *

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

Anastasia and Christian Grey had their first public appearance yesterday Tuesday in a charity dinner for the Portland Children's Hospital. Official photographers of the event captured the memorable moment.

The magnate not only showed off introducing his wife to anyone who crossed his way, besides they made some waste of money donating half million dollars to the cause.

As great finale the Grey marriage danced a couple of songs before the evening finished, if someone was doubt about this nuptials, it was more than clear the love and chemistry of the couple when they touched the dance floor. They not only danced to perfect synchrony but also moved with naturalness.

The official pictures of the couple were uploaded to the hospital's website where can be downloaded by paying a small amount of money that is also going to the cause. Obviously the pictures of Ana and Christian have raised an extra of 1500 dollars being the most downloaded picture in the history of the charity.

Remember to let us know any new information with the hashtag #Mr&MrsGrey.

* * *

 ***People Magazine***

In barely a couple of days Anastasia and Christian Grey have became the favorite couple of the moment. Yesterday they showed off one more time they naturalness and style.

Ana surprised this time wearing a turquoise strapless Oscar de la Renta dress with fine embroidered flowers in black, the natural fall of the dress to the knees height gave her the last touch of class and style to anyone who could stand up close to Mrs. Grey.

Christian for his part didn't disappoint wearing a dark gray two button Tom Ford suit that accessorized with a black and turquoise tie, one more time in perfect synchrony with his wife.

Besides, the couple made a significan donation to the Portland Children's Hospital and they keep adding thanks to the photographs taken during the night that have been for sell to obtain extra donations. Before the publication of this article the sume was in 1700 dollars, about 17000 downloads. Our favorite image is the one of Christian and Ana dancing, according to our sources, to the rhythm of 'Save The Last Dance For Me', where you can see Mr. Grey holding her wife by the back while whispering something in her ear.

In this edition we include several photographs, courtesy of the the photographer Dante Corbé, who was present during the exclusive interview that Kavanagh Media made to the couple. Corbé highlights that the marriage is very kind and you would have to be blind to not see the love they have for each other and the seriousness they talk about their lives regarding the fact of being so young.

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

"That's everything the press talks about today mistress."

"We'll see until when their happiness last."

"Mistress, I have to be careful, I'm being followed", _fucking Grey._

"I imagined it could happen, remember to just do your normal life, are you sure there are not microphones?"

"I'm sure, I checked it myself."

-Bien, que bueno que alcanzaste a traerme lo que necesitamos, me preocuparé de montar todo.

Por ahora no hagas nada hasta que dejen de seguirte, limítate solo a las llamadas telefónicas desde tu departamento.

"Good, it's good that you managed to buy everything before, I'll work setting up everything for the moment, don't do anything until they stop following you, just make phone calls from you apartment."

"Yes mistress."

* * *

August 15th, 2022

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

Christian and Ana were seen together this weekend with a 40 something lady, she looked like their housekeeper and their well known bodyguards in a local supermarket buying groceries. One of our followers reported and gave us a pictures taken with his phone where Christian is carrying the shopping cart while Ana reads with attention the label of a product. #Mr&MrsGrey.

* * *

August 20th, 2022

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

Two beautiful Audi R8 year 2023, in white and gray, were delivered today at Escala, the white was decorated with a huge red bow. One of the Grey's bodyguards received them and he looks more than happy to be able to drive them. A source from the building that prefers to keep the anonymity said to have heard the couple was celebrating 6 years of relationship. What a way of celebrating! #Mr&MrsGrey.

* * *

August 26th, 2022

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

Christian and Ana decided to have dinner out today, just a few minutes ago they got into a private room at the bar restaurant Mile High Club, which belongs to Christian, along with a couple of bodyguards. It looks like they are not alone, we have seen his brother Elliot with his wife Kate arriving at the place and a couple more of friends accompanying Mia, also part of the Grey siblings who was also along with Mrs. Grey bodyguard. #Mr&MrsGrey.

* * *

September 10th, 2022

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

There has been a major flow of cars at Escala today, it looks like the marriage is celebrating something, we'll be paying attention to more details. #Mr&MrsGrey.

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

We were right, the same Mia Grey confirmed our suspicion when she entered the building holding hands with Anastasia's bodyguard carrying a huge wrapped box with a bow on top. Mrs. Grey is celebrating her 24th birthday. We give her the best of our wishes to the birthday girl. Miss Grey didn't want to give more details. #Mr&MrsGrey.

* * *

September 24th, 2022

 ***Celebrity Laundry***

We have seen the couple today at the mall. Far from doing some window shopping they went directly to the bookstore where they were for about half an hour, and then they paid a visit to the chocolate shop. They both left the place smiling.

When we asked to the employees of the chocolate shop what Mr. and Mrs. Grey ordered, without any hesitation they said "same as always, bitter chocolate with mint, others with orange and strawberry cream in the center and chocolate with peanut." It looks like they are regular clients of the place #Mr&MrsGrey.

* * *

October 3rd, 2022

 **Elena's POV**

"I'm not being followed anymore mistress."

"Are you sure?" I say before laughing.

"Yes, I made sure several times, it's not hard if I always take the bus. It has been a couple of days."

"Excellent. I want you here in an hour to analyze the last details for our plan and maybe I'll reward you."

"I'll be there mistress."


	26. Chapter 26

Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the laste update, this week has been crazy. Thank you so much for all your beautiful reviews. :)

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

October 4th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

I locked myself in the SIP bathroom, I've been very careful to do this in a place where Christian won't suspect anything, I even asked Hannah to buy the test so not even Sawyer can suspect something, inform Welch or tell Mia, I told my PA they were for Kate, though I'm not sure if she believed me.

I have to wait another three minutes...

Last month my period was different, my menstrual flow wasn't the same, in fact I barely had, but I haven't wanted to make any ideas, I haven't had any change so I just throw the idea away. Until today I have been too coward to take a pregnancy test.

I decided to do it today because for the first time I felt different, Christian's coffee in the morning gave me nausea and I had to run to the bathroom. Maybe I do have a small Grey in my belly? I smile. My period should arrive in a couple of days so I'm taking it now to know if I am or not pregnant before it arrives and avoid the surprise, besides if I am it will be perfect as an anniversary present for Christian, this weekend will be our 5th year wedding anniversary and we are going to Aspen to celebrate, even the family will join later, it's the first anniversary we'll celebrate with the family.

My cellphone alarm goes on, it's the moment, little by little I have made the idea of a babe and now I'm also waiting for it anxiously. I take courage and look at the test...

It's negative...

I've been in the bathroom for about 10 minutes looking at the small negative sign, the true is I really thought the result will be other, I raise my blouse up and look my flat stomach, I'm disappointed, maybe there's something wrong with me, maybe I should go to the doctor, I don't think someone has as much sex as we have, after all this time I should be already pregnant, or I'm over reacting?, I just wanted to surprise my husband...

There's a knock on the door, I wrap the test in tissue paper and throw it in the trash, I go out of the bathroom and try to forget about the issue, I have to work, I have a short meeting with a new author, I have to focus.

 **Christian's POV**

It has been a long day, but I'm really excited, a couple of weeks ago I started my helicopter flying lessons, Stephan is my instructor and pilot for the moment since we finally bought a helicopter today, it will help a lot at GEH, but also I'll show Ana Seattle from the air. Soon I want to buy a private jet, Ros is helping me with the expansion of the company, soon GEH will be touching New Yorker territory and I'll have to travel a lot.

Luckily things have gone well, Isaac is not being followed anymore, I convinced myself the guy was just a toy for Elena, during almost two months he didn't do anything unusual, he didn't even left Portland, most of the time he was teaching his class at the university, nothing interesting. Even Prescott and Ryan are now part of the GEH security team instead of our bodyguards, of course we still have Sawyer, Taylor as private security and Reynolds at home.

Talking about Sawyer, one day he asked to talk with me in private, it looks like my sister and he get along pretty well, so well that they are a couple now. Mia is in seventh heaven and the true is I prefer sawyer to any other asshole that she could find, so with my authorization my bodyguard and my sister are dating.

Also the paps are bored about our so ordinary life, just a few follow us or some people recognize us sometimes at the places we go, Kate and Sam were right, we have done our lives as normal as ever and we are not so interesting anymore, sometimes I receive Google alerts of our whereabouts, but we are used to those.

Just one thing could make me more happy right now, a little Grey. Ana hasn't say anything about it yet and I haven't wanted to talk about it because I don't want to push her, things are going well in her job and I understand she wants to grow professionally before being a mom, besides we are still young. Anyway I read that even if the women are taking the pill, the more sex they have more possibilities the pill has to fail, so trusting in the statistics I haven't given my wife a rest, if someone says having so much sex is illegal we would be in jail. Ana didn't felt well this morning, it was weird, but she said she has been feeling pretty well during the day.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Bailey is here" says Andrea's voice.

"Tell her to come in please" Ros is travelling today to New York.

 **Ana's POV**

I'm driving my white R8 to home, Sawyer is following me in the SUV, I have to remember in this car to no go so fast, it's so easy to let myself go with the speed. I use this short time alone to think, I didn't think I would be so sad learning I wasn't pregnant, or maybe is the fact of seeing Christian's disappointment every time I have my period, and wanting it or not I already had the excitement of having a babe.

I think I'm going to go to the doctor, if something's wrong, it'll be better to detect it now, and what would happen if I can't have children? Christian really wants one, what if he stops loving me for that? No, I don't have to think about it, I feel like crying. As soon as I arrive to escala I'll make an appointment.

 **Christian's POV**

We are having dinner at home, Gail informs us that some orders we made for the bedrooms upstairs arrived. Elliot's team and Ray have worked in them and we even have a surprise for Sophie, my father in law made special furniture for her and one bedroom will be hers when she visits us, which she does more often now.

"My ex wife sent me a drawing that Sophie made", says Taylor taking out his cellphone. Looks for the document and pass the cellphone around, I smile when I see it.

Sophie didn't just draw Taylor and her mom with their partners, she also draw Ana and me, she even she draw Sawyer and Reynolds, I guess are they the ones in the back because they're wearing black clothes.

"She has to draw her family and she did all of us", says Gail proud.

I hand the cellphone to Ana that smiles but then I see a tear rolling down her face.

"Ana, are you okay?", I say worried, everybody look at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I think I got emotional, it's a nice gesture", she answers without looking at me and drying her face. I don't like her voice, she sounds more sad than emotional, and she hasn't look at me, but I won't say anything yet with everyone here.

I'm in the bedroom waiting for Ana that as always offered to help Gail to clean up. She gets in the room without looking around, almost distracted. I stand up and go to her.

"Baby are you sure you are okay?" my voice sounds worried.

"Yeah… yeah… I don't know, it's been a long day, I'm tired", she avoids looking at me, _she is hiding something, I know._

"Did you have more nausea today?" _Maybe she is ill._

"No, I don't know what happened this morning, maybe my stomach is just unsettling."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor" I suggest.

"I'll wait until tomorrow to see how I feel."

"If that's what you want baby" I answer while I wrap her in my arms strongly.

"Christian?", she asks whispering.

"Yes my love."

"Can we… just sleep today? I'm tired…" she blushes a little.

"Of course we can Ana, you don't have to ask me that… do you want to take a bath?"

"I just want to sleep", she answers.

Nos ponemos pijama en silencio, mientras nos cambiamos la observo, tiene algo distinto, no sé qué es, quizás se hizo algo y no lo noté y se sintió mal, no lo creo, ella no es así, pero algo diferente tiene.

We put on our pajamas in silence, while we change I look at her, _does she has something different?, I don't know what it is, maybe she did something to herself and I didn't notice and she felt bad, I don't think so, she is not like that, but she does have something different._

It's still early to sleep, but anyway we get in bed, I cuddle with her and she takes my hand and hold me. _I know she is crying, but I don't know why,_ _if she hasn't tell me is because she doesn't want to or is not ready, probably she'll tell me soon and for some reason I know I don't have to ask, she just need me to be with her, that's all, maybe she had a bad day at work, we'll see tomorrow I don't think is nothing serious, or is it?_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, en algún momento su respiración toma un ritmo distinto y sé que está dormida, comienzo a sentir sueño yo también, antes de dormirme pienso en lo raro que es esto, Ana llorando por que sí, las náuseas de la mañana, el cambio que noto en ella…, el cansancio, ¿podría ser…?, no lo creo, pero Ana habría notado algo, me habría dicho…, me duermo con la imagen de un niño en los brazos de mi esposa.

I don't know how long we are here, at some point I feel her breathing getting into a calm rhythm and she falls asleep, I'm sleepy myself, before sleeping I think how weird this is, _Ana crying just because, the nausea in the morning, the slight change I notice on her…, the tiredness, could it be…? I don't think so, but Ana would have notice something, she would have told me…_ , I fall asleep with the image of a boy in my wife's arms.

* * *

October 5th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

When I wake up Christian is not by my side, it's almost 8 in the morning, I've slept an hour more than what I'm used to, my husband comes out of the closet ready to start his day and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hi", he says with a small smile.

"Hi", I answer.

"Are you better?"

"Yes, I just needed to rest", it's true, I needed to erase the sensations of last afternoon.

"Good…", he hesitates before continue. "I'm going to have breakfast while you get ready for work or if you prefer you can stay home, I can call Roach."

"No, I'm fine baby, go have breakfast I'll follow you."

I won't say anything yet to Christian about me going to the doctor, I'll have to convince Sawyer to not tell Welch, I don't want to worry anyone. I have an appointment for a general check, I was afraid to ask directly for an specialist and we'll see.

When I get to the kitchen I put my better face on, I'm smiling, but it doesn't last long, when I approach to Christian I feel the smell of coffee, not again please. I undo my steps running to make it to the bathroom. I feel Christian's hands holding my hair while I throw up everything that was left from dinner in my stomach. When I'm done he takes me in his arms softly and put me in bed. He doesn't say anything, just look at me with concern.

"I'll go to the doctor" I say, "though this just might be something I ate."

"Rest for a couple of hours and I can pick you up, I have a meeting, Ros is in New York and she can't replace me."

"Don't worry, I can go by myself, I'll be fine, Sawyer will be with me."

"Sure?" He looks me in the eyes, he is concerned, the true is I am too, _if I'm not pregnant what the hell is wrong with me then._

"Yes baby. Just go, don't worry."

"Okay, but don't drive, go with Sawyer on the SUV."

"Okay" I say with a voice a little weaker than what I intended.

 **Christian's POV**

My meeting is in Portland, I was completely disconnected of everything, I didn't even enjoyed the first flight of Charlie Tango, that's how I name my new toy. I'm too worried about my wife. I was about to tell her that she might be pregnant, but I don't know how she would take the news, I'll wait to see what the doctor says, I hope there's nothing serious, I don't like seeing her like that normally she is very strong.

 **Ana's POV**

Estoy en mi oficina, ya me siento mucho mejor, el médico me mandó a hacer un examen de orina y otro de sangre, durante la tarde tendré los resultados. Ayer olvidé por completo cargar mi celular y no traje el cargador, acabo de darme cuenta, no he podido comunicarme con Christian, Andrea dijo que está en Portland, de todas maneras dejé avisado que estoy sin celular y que estoy en la oficina, para que no se preocupe.

I'm in my office, I feel much better, the doctor took me a urine and a blood test, I'll have the results during the afternoon.

I just realized yesterday I totally forgot to charge my cellphone and I didn't bring the charger, I haven't been able to reach Christian, Andrea told me he is in Portland, anyway, I left him the message with her that I don't have my cellphone and that I'm in my office so he won't worry.

 **Welch's POV**

SIP cameras have shown problems all day, the signal cuts at some points, I'll have to send someone to check them during night. I wonder if I should let the boss know, though he is not at GEH, I'll better tell Sawyer to be careful.

 **Sawyer's POV**

"Welch, they are fixing a problem with the SIP's tubes, maybe they influenced with the cameras or touch a cable."

-¿Tú crees?¿por qué no sé de esto? -espero no estar en problemas, pero yo tampoco lo sabía, además hoy llegamos más tarde.

"You think?, why i'm not aware of this?" _I hope I'm not in trouble but I didn't know either, besides we arrived late today._

"I don't know Welch, I thought SIP security has told you."

"Did you see the people that's working?"

"No, I think they entered by a service door and besides they were already here when I arrived with Mrs. Grey, today we arrived late", _shit, I will be in trouble._

"What floor are they working on? I can't see them in the cameras."

"They should be in the -1."

"I lost connection of those cameras. Sawyer, leave SIP with Mrs. Grey, there's something I don't like, just as a precaution, do not worried her."

"Okay."


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks once again for your beautiful words, I didn't want to leave you waiting yesterday, but I was too tired... So now, enjoy... :)

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

October 5th, 2022

 **Isaac's POV**

While I was growing up I got used to the pain. My father was a damn alcoholic that beaten up my mother and myself. She never defended herself, never did anything to avoid it, her excuse was that he will change some day, sometimes she even said she deserved it, she was happy as long as he didn't hit her on the face, to mom was more important to keep her social status in Bellevue than recognize her husband abused her constantly, she never defended me either, I got so used to it that I started to see it as normal.

When I was 15 years old, looking for some way out of home I managed to work for the Lincolns, I did some garden jobs and cleaned their pool, Linc paid me well and he gave me the liberty to do whatever I wanted, he wasn't all over me pushing me to work, sometimes he had to travel and I was alone with Mrs. Lincoln at home. That's how everything started.

A very hot afternoon I was raking leafs in the garden when Mrs. Lincoln told me to go with her inside the house to help her with something. I thought it was weird, but I followed her anyway, after all it was my job to help them at home, besides she was attractive to my eyes, I couldn't say no.

I'll never forget when I entered in that red room, stock with curios articles, I didn't have time to react when Mrs. Lincoln closed the door, approached me and kissed me like I've never have been kissed before and when she finished she slap me on the face. Since that day she started me in a world unknown for me at that time that made me appreciate the pain in a different way, it was the best way out of the hell of my home that someone could offer me.

However, a few months laters my mistress just talked about how to get Christian Grey, wasn't I enough for her?, why would she want Grey when she had me? I asked her and she said it was to help him, just as she helped me. Her answer wasn't enough for me, I didn't understand, I always envied the Greys, they were the perfect fucking family, always smiling and protecting each other, I hated them and now my mistress wanted one of them.

Finally she had a plan the ended up being bad for all of us, the not much of a man of Grey discarded my mistress and the problem he caused ended up with her in jail. By then I was 16, I denied to declare against her or to accept any help mainly because they were commanded by the Greys and because they didn't understand that Elena saved me.

As she was found guilty for pedophilia I couldn't reach her until I was 18, even though, my mistress is a powerful person and with the help of the jail director, some Jack Hyde guy, she managed to send me mail, I was able to encapsulate my energy, I dedicate to my studies and I got accepted in Harvard, she always push me to be smart, she said that she didn't like stupidity until I finally could visit her.

Jack helped us with the visit record, just a few were registered in the book, to anyone it could look like I only visited her a couple of times, nobody knew that I visited her almost every month and thanks to the very same jail director we could cover our needs. That because my mistress knew secrets of him, it looks like his tastes were even more particular than ours.

A few years later my mistress required of my special services, her plan was revenge, and revenge of who if not of Grey? Delighted I did everything she asked me to, I hate Grey. Now more than never, since I laid eyes on Anastasia Steele during a class at college I hated him more than anything in the world. The sshole not only put my mistress, my way out in jail, besides he had the perfect family, and now the perfect girlfriend and he was turning into a fucking millionaire, it's not fair, he has everything.

I never desire anyone as Ana, I always thought that my mistress was enough, but her sweet voice, intelligence, humor, her body, her smell, everything attracted me, though I never told Elena, she would have hit me, anyway, her revenge was good for me, if everything worked out as it was planned i would obtain my part of Anastasia. The worst of all is that she didn't have eyes for anyone else, her life started and finished with Grey, I was never good enough for her even when we separate them, she never lais eyes on me.

Two years passed for elena to held her revenge, our revenge, I managed to act normal when I realized I was being followed, I clean myself from any suspicion while my mistress was working in secret. Jack found an abandoned building outside Seattle where she has been hidden after simulating her death. I was able to buy everything we needed before being seen, it won't be as classy as my mistress' red room at home but it will be enough for Grey to suffer, and I will enjoy his suffering so much.

From today on I won't be Elena's submissive anymore, now I'll be Anastasia's master, she likes it or not, the more she suffers the more I'll enjoy Grey's fucking pain, finally Ana will be mine, and she will be in ways that Grey never thought or could have her.

I disguised my face and now I look like part of the maintenance team, I was lucky, Ana's bodyguard wasn't at the entrance, nobody recognized my fake ID. While they were working on the tubes, I carefully separate from the group and opened the cable panel,I see the blue ones that say cameras, carefully to avoid suspicions I cut just a few strings, enough to cause interference with the signal and cut complete the cables from the floor we are working along with the parking, if Grey team is so paranoid as they have been so far, our plan will go perfect.

I move without being notice, I take off the orange coverall I'm wearing so now I'm only wearing black and go up to the parking lot, I wait in the darkness, if I'm lucky it won't be much time…, as soon as I have ana with me Grey's torture will start, as soon as he recognizes the envelope he will start suffering, we'll see if he would want his wife after today and if he doesn't I'm more than happy to keep her to myself.


	28. Chapter 28

October 5th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

I'm editing a manuscript when there's a knock at my door and Sawyer comes in with a worried look.

"Mrs. Grey, Welch orders us to leave the building immediately, the cameras are not working properly, just as a precaution", _mmm..._

"Is it really necessary?" I say, _I wonder why so worried, it's not like we have threats anymore, besides I was already late today._

"I'm just following orders Mrs. Grey" he says uncomfortable, "I know you don't have any pending meeting today maybe you can work from Escala please…" I think for a few minutes.

"Okay, let me tell Roach and we can go."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey."

 **Christian's POV**

I just arrived to GEH, Andrea told me Ana doesn't have her cell phone,I'm sure she forgot to charge it after our so… weird afternoon yesterday for lack of a better word. I'm about to call her to her office when I have a call, it's an unknown number, I answer.

"Grey."

"Mr. Grey, this is Dr. Green", _doctor… is Ana okay?_

"Is everything alright with my wife?" I say right away worried

"Yes Mr. Grey, I'm trying to contact her, but her cellphone is off and she left yours in case of emergencies, maybe you can give me another number where I can find her", _yes I can but I have to know before was going on._

"Her cellphone is out of battery, I'm sorry, but you can tell me what you wanted to tell her."

"I'm not sure if I should Mr. Grey" her voice is calm it must not be something bad and I have to ask.

"She is pregnant right?" my breathing speeds.

"Mr. Grey…"

"Just tell me yes or no" I say nervous.

"Yes, she is, your wife is very healthy, it's probably recent and that's why the test she took was negative" _Ana took a test?_ "Sometimes at early stage, the test doesn't detect the hormone that indicates the positive result or she could just have drank too much water, there are always special cases. She took a blood test today and is a 100 percent sure that you and your wife are expecting." I knew she was weird, I knew it.

"Thank you so much" I say with a huge smile, "I'll give her the news and tell her to get in touch with you."

"Thank you Mr. Grey, it's important she comes soon to verify everything is fine and in what stage of the pregnancy she is. Have a good afternoon and congratulations."

"Thank you" we end the call.

 _I can't believe it, I'm going to be a dad, we'll have our real little Blip, one more Grey in the family, maybe that's why she was sad yesterday, because of the negative result, Ana wants a baby as much as I do. I'll wait to get home to give her the news, I don't want to tell her by phone. Why didn't she say anything, maybe she wanted to surprise me, now I'll be the one surprising her._

 **Ana's POV**

Just as Welch ordered we go down to the SIP parking lot, suddenly a black shadow comes out of nowhere and I see Sawyer on the floor. I'm taken by the arms I try to pull apart but I can't with so much strength. My face is cover with a cloth and I lose consciousness.

 **Welch's POV**

I look at the green dot on the screen, Mrs. Grey is on the move, it's weird though, Sawyer is no taking the same way as always, even more, I would say he is not going to Escala, where is he going-', I told him to take her home!

I call Sawyer, the phone rings once and again and he doesn't answer. The green dot keeps moving, gaining more distance from its destiny. Then Prescott gets in with a damn yellow envelope. Shit!

 **Christian's POV**

Welch gets in without announcing himself, for a moment I'm about to yell who the fuck does he think he is, then I see it, the envelope, this can't be true, this must be a nightmare, why does he have a damn yellow envelope in his hands?, not again, and the words that come out of his mouth I don't want to believe them, I don't want to understand them.

"Sir, they got your wife…"

 **Ana's POV**

A powerful light illuminates my face, it takes me some time to adaptate my eyes, I'm dizzy, my head can't stay up over my shoulder. There's someone next to the light, I just see a silhouette. I can't talk, my mouth was covered with tape, I try to move and I realized I'm tied up to a chair.

Someone else appears, another black shadow, stands in front of me and pull off the tape fast without any warning, I shout.

"Anastasia Steele…." says the silhouette next to the light, is a woman's voice, "no, no forgive me, Anastasia Grey the amazing wife of the young and handsome billionaire Christian Grey."

"Who are you?" I ask breathless.

"I, my dear?, I'm your husband's worst nightmare…, by the way, say hello to him." Just then I notice the camera in front of me.

"Why am I here, why do you hate us?" I ask with a steady voice.

"No honey, I don't hate you, I have nothing against you, though I don't know if my friend here would say the same…, but young Christian ruined my life."

She gets close to the camera, look at it and starts talking.

"The little kid didn't man up with me and run away to his parents, he didn't want to take a little pain, now you are going to pay for the years you stole from me for being a coward and it's a shame, we could have had so much fun… what a better way to pay that seeing you wife suffering, Christian?" _No this can't be true, Elena is dead._ Faster than what I can think she is front of me and I feel the slap on my face, I yell again.

"You are sick!" I shout, "you wanted to abuse him when he was 15 years old."

"Well, well... little Christian talked about me with his wife…", I receive another slap and another yell comes out of my mouth. "The only sick person was your husband, I wanted to help him, just as I help so many."

"You are crazy!" I yell again, this time she punches me in the nose and I feel some blood running down.

"Don't you yell to me or talk without my permission, do you hear me?!"

"I dont give a fuck about what you want!", I pay by my osady with her fist on my eye.

"You are doing things too easy for me Anastasia…", she turns to the camera again, "do you like what you see Christian…?"

"Now Isaac…, untie 'Mrs. Grey.'"

"Isaac?" I say.

"Hello Anastasia…", _no, no this can't be true, Christian was right._

"All this years it was you with this woman?" I feel another slap on my face.

"I haven't gave you permission to talk" repeats Elena.

"Isaac, to the playroom now!", she orders.

 _Playroom? What is she talking about?_ Isaac untie me from the chair, but I still have my feet and hands tied up, I'm dizzy, Elena takes the camera

"Let's go, it's time to play and we will leave everything taped for you husband dear, maybe he will even enjoy it and regret what he missed."

 **Taylor's POV**

The boss have been looking to nothingness for uncountable minutes, after the news of Welch he just black out.

"Mr. Grey, sir, can you hear me…?", I repeat one more time with frustration, I want to punch him in the face right now to make him react, I rather see him yelling than this disoriented, I decide by moving him abruptly by the shoulders.

Logro captar su atención, me mira, pero no se detiene mucho en mí, sus ojos están perdidos, aún así le hablo para calmarlo.

After capturing his attention he stares at me but it's not really looking, his eyes are lost, I talk to him anyway to calm him down.

"Your wife was wearing the badge sir, we know where she is, in just a few minutes Welch will be in the place", he starts to look at me slowly, nods and moves his lips.

"Taylor…" he says with a barely audible voice, "my wife…, my babe…"

 _What?! Baby?! Fuck!_ I call Welch.

"Welch, do you have an ambulance on the way?"

"There should be one coming. Why, what else is wrong?"

"Mrs. Grey is pregnant."

"Fuck Taylor! I'm arriving, I see the place, an old building, we are going to prepare to enter, I have to hung up."

"Mr. Grey, Welch is there in the place and there's an ambulance prepared for your wife sir, everything will be fine."

"Take me there, Stephan is in the helicopter."

 **Ana's POV**

I still have my hands and feet tied up I barely can give little steps with my feet. They guide me through a dark aisle, I have to adapt my view again, and we get to a red room, the light is low.

 _No!, Christian told me about this_ , I can see whips and belts and canes, some things that I don't know the name, I take a deep breath, it's too close here and is making my nausea stronger.

"Well Ana, Isaac has been my submissive for several years, even during the time I was in jail, thanks to the help of Jack Hyde, as soon as he was 18, he started visiting me, of course, we met long before, I initiated him in my life style and now he is ready to become a man and he will have her first with you Mrs. Grey."

"No, no please, no", _what do they want to do to me?_

"Your pleas are nothing to me Anastasia. By the way, forgive us for the quality of the room, we worked with few resources, though it's pretty decent, I'm sure it will give your husband memories."

"Please…", tears run down my face.

-Anastasia -dice Isaac con voz firme- voy a quitar las amarras de tus manos y pies para desvestirte, si por un segundo intentas huir o atacarme te daré algunos varazos, ahora respóndeme si entendiste con un sí o un no -¿desvestirme?

"Anastasia" says Isaac with a steady voice, "I'm going to untie you so I can take your cloths off, if for a second you try to run or attack me I'm going to hit you with a cane, now answer me if you understood with a yes or a no." _Undress me?_

I stay quiet.

"I says answer me!" he says close to my ear.

"Yes", I say sobbing, "please, don't hurt me, we'll pay anything, but don't hurt me."

"We don't care about your money Anastasia", says Elena, "what I want is revenge, you don't know how I'll enjoy seeing you suffering, though you might even like it."

"We were friends, why do you want to hurt me?" I say to Isaac trying to make some sense in him.

"Friends… friends? Friens! No one was never good enough for you, just Grey occupied your mind and you know what's the problem?, Grey took away the only escape I had from the hell of my home, if you want to blame someone, blame him!"

Isaac starts untying me, I want to run, but I can barely stay standing up.

"Don't do this please", I beg one more time.

"This is the last time that you talk without my permission, next time I'll make sure you won't feel like keep talking" Elena laughs with proud hearing Isaac.

 **Welch's POV**

The only thing left to me, I didn't tell the boss about the cameras not working right, thinking it was just a technical problem, I took the precaution of telling Sawyer to take Mrs. Grey to Escala for the better and they ended up being attacked at the parking lot, it didn't went through my head that I didn't have camera signal there by the time, and that she only had one bodyguard with her, then I received the envelope, the only thing it said was _'We got her, do something now Grey'_ , I run to inform the boss, though I don't know if he listened to anything I said and as it wasn't enough, Taylor tells me she is pregnant, I feel like they are gonna cut my head, but I have a mission now.

A group of 10 men is with me, we take out our guns and as we have practiced several times in our simulations we enter the abandon building, darkness surrounds us, in silence and trying to not crash with something we move forward.

I can see a light by the keyhole of a door at the back, it's moment to act.

 **Ana's POV**

Only the panic has avoided me to throw up, I'm so dizzy, there's no air, silence tears run down my face.

"Relax Anastasia, you are going to enjoy it" says Elena.

I move my head saying no, I'm afraid to talk. I shiver when I feel Isaac's hands on my body.

"Please... don't" I beg again and feel the wood hitting my back, a cry of pain comes out of my mouth.

 **Christian's POV**

"Is it long?"

"We are a few minutes far from Welch coordinates."

"Sir, I have to land, I just see one big space enough to do it."

"It doesn't matter, just hurry" I say to my pilot, I'm finally recovering my speak.

 _This is worse than my nightmares, in my dreams Ana wasn't carrying my baby, I have to reach her, please let her be unhurt. How the fuck did this happen, what happened to Sawyer?_

"What happened to Sawyer? I ask Taylor.

"He was attacked in the SIP parking lot sir, somehow they managed to deactivate the security cameras."

 **Ana's POV**

Isaac unbuttons every single button of my blouse, among blurry images, because of the tears that fall down my face, I can see his lust, I feel revulsion I try to breath again, _I have to do something, but Elena is holding the cane in her hands, how I'm going to defend myself from them?_

 **Welch's POV**

There's no one in the room, just a powerful light, a chair and an aisle that goes deep into the building, we follow it in silence, soon we can see a lower light, this time I hear voices.

 **Punto de vista de Christian**

I'm running with Taylor, he is much faster than me, it's that or my legs are not working properly now, I don't know, _it's just a kilometer,_ I repeat, _and I'll be with her, with them_. Flashes of my nightmares pops in my mind, _no! She has to be okay, she has to be okay._

 **Ana's POV**

Isaac kisses my now naked shoulders while caresses my back with his hand.

"Don't touch me, you are nasty!" I say loud, I don't know how I'm still standing up.

I can see the cane coming one more time, but suddenly the door opens abruptly and Ii can see Welch pointing with a gun and a group of men following him, I use the time to punch Isaac on the face, right on the nose, I feel the sound of the bones braking, I don't stop to look at what they do, I go out of the room to find a way out, I need air, I can't with the dizziness, I can hear a laugh that can't be of no one else but Elena's, I run, I arrive to the room with the light and keep going by the door, I see the exit, I need air, I finally make it, about 100 meters away I see two men running towards me.

"Ana!" It's his voice, is the last thing I can hear along with the sound of sirens and I lose consciousness for the second time this day.


	29. Chapter 29

This is it people, last chapter and then epilogue. This was an amazing experience, I never thought I would ended up translating this story, Thank you to everyone who took the time to read. I'm sorry if my English wasn't the best, I'm still learning. For the moment I'm continuing with my other story 'I promised' and we'll se if I write something else in the future.

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who took the time, I loved reading your reviews, thanks for adding this story to your favorites and following it till the end.

 **Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

October 5th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

My eyes are heavy, I open them a little bit, is dark, I hear the constant beeping of a machine near me, it's bothering me. Little by little I fully open them, my head and face hurt, I have a hole of my nose cover, I feel a little pain in my left arm and I have something heavy in my right, I slowly move my face to look, is Christian, he fell asleep seated next to me, his head is in my arm while he holds my hand tight with his.

The smell of coffee comes from somewhere mixed with hospital smell, _no… who drank coffee here?!_

"Christian…" I say with a dry voice. He moves a little but doesn't wake up. "Christian" I say louder.

He raises his head up abruptly.

"Ana!", he says worried.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'm feeling sick" I say trying to stand up.

"You have an IV in your arm baby you can't stand up."

"I need to throw up…" I say trying to breath deeply by just one hole of my nose.

"Fine", he quickly press the button to call the nurse turns on the light and takes the trash can that was in a corner of the room, put it near my face and I throw up everything in my stomach, the smell was from it, which makes my nausea stronger.

"You drank coffee?!" I ask almost with aggressiveness.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. It looks like little Grey won't have my taste for coffee", says Christian smiling, _did he say little Grey?_

"What are you talking about?" _I don't understand._ He can't answer because the nurse comes in.

"Mrs. Grey, you are awake! Everything is okay?" She ask looking at Christian that has the trash can on his hands.

"I just had nausea when I woke up, I smelled coffee" I say giving an accusatory stare to Christian that smiles and go to what I assume is the bathroom to leave the trash can.

The nurse starts to check the machines that are still beeping and the IV, she writes on a chart while talking.

"Is very normal in your situation", she says, _what situation?_ Christian comes back to my side still smiling.

"I don't think so" I say, "it doesn't have nothing to be with the post trauma, it's been days since coffee makes me sick."

"I don't mean to the situation you just lived", she says like not understanding, _something is not right_ , I remember the test I took.

"What do I have then, I'm ill?" I look worried at Christian but he smiles

"You are not ill love, besides that they hit you on the face and the punch on your head when you faint" he says with a pain gesture, "you are very healthy, you just have a little Grey in your belly and he doesn't like coffee." _What?_

"No, I took a test and it was negative" I say stubborn.

"Not baby, the blood test that they took you says we are expecting a babe. You just had a fake negative, the doctor called today before this madness started and I have probes." _A babe?, I do have a little blip inside of me, but… is it fine after today?_

"It's the babe okay" I say worried and taking my hand to my belly, Christian takes out his wallet from his pocket and show me a white and black image.

"Yes baby, everything is fine", Christian puts his hand next to mine, "our little one is very stick to his mom, this little white dot is our babe, the doctor checked you as soon as we make it to the hospital", tears starts falling down my face, _my babe…, our babe..._

The nurse interrupts our moment.

"Your vital signs are fine for the moment, in a few minutes the doctor will come to give you more information", she goes out of the room, I still have tears in my face.

"I was so sad yesterday, I thought so many things believing I wasn't pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me baby?" Says my husband drying my tears with his hand.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well our little Blip surprised us both", he says smiling.

"What happened with Elena and Isaac, how is Sawyer?" I ask remembering this afternoon.

"Sawyer is fine, he has to be in observations tonight because of the punch on his head, Mia is with him, luckily it wasn't serious" _good_. "Elena and Isaac are going to die in jail along with Jack Hyde" he says rough avoiding my eyes. "Once Welch made it and you came out they didn't resist, and were delivered to the police, they confessed everything. Thanks to Jack Hyde, Elena was able to fake her death and prepared everything with Isaac, it's all over the news that the same director of the prison helped in this circus, all the authorities are taking hands in the matter, I lost count of how many crimes they are being judged for."

"You were always right" I say, "about Isaac."

"It's my fault Ana, I should have keep him watched, is all my fault."

"It would have happened anyway, don't blame yourself please, we thought Elena was dead, Isaac never showed himself to be as crazy as she is…"

"I saw the video", he whispers, "they are going to pay for what they did to you, I can't believe they hit you and that asshole touched you, luckily Welch acted fast, I can say the same about me, I completely blacked out, I had just received the news of our son and I didn't react, if it wasn't for Welch I don't know what would they have done to you, I'm sorry Ana…"

"Christian, it's over, it's not your fault, justice will do its thing now and I guess I'll have to give a declaration and Carrick will take care of everything", he nods, "now we have to focus in our babe" he smiles.

"I love you" he says trying to kiss me.

"I just threw up" I say pushing him away.

"I don't care" he answers but before he can try it again the doctor enters the room along with Grace that is smiling, she comes close to me and give me a hug.

"It's good you are awake Mrs. Grey, I'm doctor Green I'll be your gynecologist for now on, of course if you want" she says looking at the notes of the nurse then comes close to me and points to my eyes with a small flashlight, takes more notes then takes off the thing in my nose, _finally!,_ Grace look at Christian and me with a huge smile on her face.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" I ask to be sure before someone else can talk.

"Absolutely fine, the traumas were mainly in your face, you have some bruises but nothing to worry about, the hardest impact was in your nose, luckily you don't have any broken bone, just a couple of veins but they're healing now. You have a mark on your back, according to the paramedics was caused by a cane, the impact wasn't strong enough to damage the fetus either. For the moment your baby is growing up strong and healthy" Grace gives a little shout of joy. "I recommend you to take things calmly for a couple of days and let's hope for the bruises go away soon, now you have to spend the night here just as a precaution and tomorrow morning you can go home."

"Why did the pregnancy test was negative?" I have to know.

"It's recommendable to take the pregnancy tests first time in the morning, it means the first pee of the day, that way is more sure the test will identify the HCG hormone which is the pregnancy hormone" _mmm…_ "also is recommendable to not ingest liquids in excess before taking the test because it can dilute the necessary quantity you need for the hormone to be detected", _so I did everything I shouldn't have._

"How long do I have?"

"7 weeks" _what?_

"7 weeks?, but I had my period last month, though it was different, is that normal?"

"What you had was a non menstrual bleeding, is very common during the first weeks of the pregnancy, the same implantation of the embryo in the uterus can cause it, and even some times having sexual intercourse can provoke a small bleeding."

"But she can have sex right?" _From all the question that's the one he has to ask_ , I blush, _Grace is here for the love of God_ , I see her hiding a smile.

"Yes Mr. Grey, there's nothing that says you can't, if you notice you are bleeding with a major fluent than what you had last month though, then you have to worry and come immediately to emergencies, on the contrary, you have nothing to fear, that's all I think."

"Thank you doctor" we says before she leaves.

"Ana, you don't know how happy you are making me" says my mother in law, "my first grandchild!"

"Mom keep the secret, I think we want to be the ones giving the news" says christian looking at me and I nod.

"Of course" answers Grace, "now I'll leave you two rest" she hugs both of us and goes out of the room.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's going to be 11 baby" the nurse comes in again.

"The doctor says you don't need the IV" she says and start taking it off of me.

"I'm hungry" I say to my husband.

"I'll order something, what do you want?"

"Anything but coffee" we laugh "something soft, soup maybe, I need a toothbrush also."

"I'll tell Taylor."

With my stomach full and my teeth clean I go back to the bed. The nurse gave me something for the headache and assured us it's safe for the babe. I would love to go home. I lay down in half of the bed.

"Lay down with me" I say to Christian.

"I don't think it's appropriate baby", I pout and he smiles, come close to me, takes off his shoes and lays next to me, he leaves my back on his chest and surrounds my belly with his hands, I put my hands over his.

"Good night" Mr. Grey.

"Good night Mrs. Grey, good night little Grey" I smile while he caresses my belly.

* * *

October 9th, 2022

 **Ana's POV**

Since I didn't go to work because of the last events and because we are interesting again to the press thanks to the same facts, Christian and I moved our trip to Aspen earlier to celebrate our anniversary.

I feel much better, just a few marks of the bruises in my face are left, but Mia and Kate easily covered them with makeup, though the nose is still a little purple but is not so horrible.

Our family and friends arrived yesterday to celebrate with us. The true is we didn't want to make a big party, just enjoy as in the old times, it has been a couple of amazing days. We have played game, laugh, eat, dance, there's nothing like a good family time.

Everybody is more than happy about the first Grey-Steele babe, there's not doubt our little Grey will arrive to a home filled with love. Sometimes is unbelievable to think I have a baby growing up in me, I wonder when it will show up or move inside, will it be a girl or a boy, Christian always talks about a boy, we'll see, as long as is healthy.

Christian took a couple of days to stop treating me as if I was made of glass, he finally surrender to my charm and we have celebrated our anniversary properly, obviously he has been pure tenderness and delicate with me.

With Elena, Isaac and Hyde in jail we hope we don't have to worry for threats ever again and we hope we can hide the news of our babe for as long as we can to the press, I'm sure when the news is out Christian will have an army of bodyguards following me, but until then we just will enjoy this new season of our lives, we'll be parents, our little bubble will include one more, a little babe fruit of our love...


	30. Epilogue

**Most of the characters belong to E. L. James**

* * *

Epilogue

September 10th, 2032

 **Ana's POV**

"Are you… sure the… door is… locked…" I ask in between the insistent kisses of Christian.

"Yes baby", says my husband going down on my neck, "don't worry…, it's still early, the kids are sleeping…, by the way, happy birthday Mrs. Grey."

He raises up my nightgown and start sucking my nipples, I give little moans of pleasure while I play with his hair, I know he loves when I do that, he starts following the line of my navel when we hear the soft knocks on the door.

"Shit!", whispers Christian and gives a loud sigh before answering. "Yeah...?"

"Daddy, open the door" it's Phoebe's voice, our daughter.

"I'm coming", he answers.

I fix my pajama giggling while Christian tries to calm himself down, when he is ready he stands up grumbling and opens the door of our bedroom. I smile when I see the image at the door.

Ted holds a tray with my breakfast, Phoebe has a bouquet of flowers in her hands and Nigel is holding a huge card.

"Happy birthday mommy!" they say at the same time. Christian takes the tray and the flowers, our three children come to bed with me kissing and hugging me while they explain their presents.

"Gail helped me preparing breakfast mom, I made you pancakes, your favorites" says Teddy with a huge smile and proud of himself he looks just like Christian but with my eyes.

"Thank you honey" I say kissing his cheek.

"My daddy and I bought you flowers mommy and with Nigel we made you a car" says Phoebe and tells my little boy to give me the huge piece of paper that says 'Happy Birthday Mom' and a drawing of the five of us, I give and big kiss to my daughter and take my little boy in my arms, he smiles.

Christian starts to serve breakfast now smiling after the interruption of our children. I couldn't be luckier. This year Ted became 9 years old, time has flown by, when our first child was big enough to walk by himself my husband and I decided to have another babe, this year she'll be 6 and her mission in life is to marry Christian. Nigel, on the other hand, is 4, but has been with us six months, after some paperwork and waiting we managed to adopt him.

One day the police found him on the street alone, famish and almost hypothermic, Grace was the doctor who received him and it fit with the day of the medical check of our children, Christian and I just knew it, and that's how Nigel Grey arrived to our lives. After all my husband and I were adopted, maybe it was the way of the universe to remind us where we came from and the family was more than happy to receive another Grey. He's still a little shy and quiet, but he is adapting step by step.

He couldn't have a better father than Christian, there are days my little boy can't find the words and gets frustrated, when that happens, he takes him on his arms and take him to the piano, they could spend hours playing with the keys until he calms down or until he finds the words, sometimes I think Christian can see himself in a mirror with him.

Others that took the path of adoption were Ethan and Jose, of course their story is not so dramatic as our Nigel's, or maybe it is, because to do it faster they adopted a beautiful Vietnamese babe girl that soon will be three years old, her name is Lily.

Kate and Elliot have two beautiful little girls with bright blonde hair as the sun and green eyes, Ava who is 7 and Rose that is 5.

Mia finally got married to my bodyguard after a very long engagement, there's not an occasion when Elliot and Christian don't sing to her 'I Will Always Love You', what the Grey brothers say is that the bodyguard was precisely one of the favorite movies of hers as a teenager. They are now expecting their first babe.!

Our parents couldn't be happier with the big family we have built during the years, though we have had sad periods, grandpa and grandma Trevelyan are not longer with us, was a hard time for everybody, they were a symbol of the family union and until the last day the gave us so much advice.

Christian and Ros have managed to build a big empire in the business world, they are not longer only recognized in the country but also abroad, my husband idea is to work for about ten more years and then give the responsibility to others and travel the world with our children.

On my side when I felt that is was more than clear that my position as SIP was earn and not given we gave the news that it belong to GEH, its name now is Grey Publishing. When Roach announced he was retiring I knew it was my moment and he taught me everything he knew about the business, now I am the CEO of GP and I have to admit it, I love it, just as my husband said, by being in charge I can do so much more, we have managed to make profits in the modern market, I couldn't be prouder of my job and my team.

The family left after an afternoon of celebration and we have end of putting our kids to bed, Teddy was the last one we visited, he fell asleep before we entered his room, today he got up earlier than usual, we give him a little kiss on his forehead, cover him, and as soon as Christian closes his bedroom door, push me against the wall.

"Finally alone Mrs. Grey" he says gasping, I can feel his erection.

"Finally alone" I confirm and bite my lip.

He takes me in his arms and carry me to our bedroom. The day is not over yet and my husband left a pending mission this morning...


End file.
